Collision Course
by jellybeanpink84
Summary: AH Bella and Edward are each married to other people and living their lives. What happens when a collision not only reveals the truth, but thoroughly destroys the illusions they've been living? Written as an exercise - started short, now extended to full length.
1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

 **This is just a fun writing exercise that I've been working on to get back into writing. I'm hoping to post a new chapter every week or so… but the chapters are VERY short, as this is just a fun idea.**

 **Please feel free to leave a review if you like what you read.**

 **As always, I own nothing Twilight.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Edward's POV**

I was working in the emergency room of Forks General Hospital when it happened. I had only been in my current role for four months… my life was on track – I was married to a beautiful woman who was currently carrying our first born child, I was working hard at a job that I loved, and we had just bought our first house together. If anyone had asked me, I would have said that life was perfect… until that day.

"Almost ready to head home Edward?" I smiled at my father as I saw him coming down the hallway, all ready to go with his hat and scarf on. It was getting chilly out and a heavy layer of snow had fallen through the night while we had worked alongside each other. The ER was always busy with the first snowfall, and after several serious collisions, my father – who normally worked in pediatrics, but who was also widely experienced – had been called in to help fill in the gap.

"Yeah, I'll be right out… I just need to finish up with Mrs. Jones first." I answered him quickly, trying to avoid rolling my eyes. Mrs. Jones was a regular to the Emergency Room, family physicians in Forks always a shortage.

"I'll be waiting in the…"

"Doctor Cullen!" We both whipped our heads around at the sound of Jenny's voice, the panic both evident and highly unusual.

"Yes?" My father answered before I could, but she wasn't looking at him, she was looking at me.

"We've got another collision coming in…" I was about to redirect her to Doctor Green who had already begun his shift for the day but she continued before I was able to get the words out. "It's your wife… it's Tanya."

I had grown up with stories from my father of his shifts working in the emergency room – gory details intriguing to me as I would try to assess and diagnosis various conditions as a young child. As I had grown and attended medical school, the same curiosity always outweighed any emotion that might come up in the midst of doing my job. I cared about my patients, but I was also dedicated to solving problems and keeping my work and my general well-being separate.

But I had never imagined that I would experience what I was feeling as I watched the first ambulance come through the ambulance bay, my wife and unborn child inside… fighting for their lives. For the first time in my life, I could only focus on the immediate danger that faced the two most important people in my life.

I couldn't even register what was happening as Doctor Green arrived and met the paramedics, my own father gripping my shoulder and holding me back so that Tanya could be assessed by my colleague. I tried to listen, to focus on the positives… she was alive. She was breathing.

"Edward, let's go." My father was trying to lead me down the hall, no doubt back to the staff lounge to wait for news. I was right, but he didn't sit with me, instead leaving me alone while he quickly moved down the hall and back out towards my wife and child. I didn't know much else in the moment, but I knew I trusted my father. He would take care of them.


	3. Chapter 2

**Bella's POV**

I was on my way to work, trying to maneuver my way around town, despite the heavy layer of hell that had fallen throughout the night. Snow and ice were never my friend – I was a massive klutz and found it difficult to walk well on dry, level ground. This stuff was my worst nightmare.

 **Incoming text message from Mike**

I pressed the button on the steering wheel that would read the incoming text to me, being careful to keep my eyes on the road as I navigated the still-dark streets.

 _ **Hey babe. Got caught up in a case at the office last night and crashed on the couch. Probably be out late tonight as well. Have a good day at the store.**_

I sighed as I listened to the automated British voice read me my message from my husband. I knew that he was sleeping with one of the paralegals at the office… I had caught an incoming text on his phone just two days prior and the thought was still devastating to me. Up until recently I had foolishly believed that we were still greatly in love – still honeymooning and romantic. We were both working great jobs, had bought our first home together, and now were expecting our first child, due in just six short weeks.

I tried not to think of the pain as I wiped another stray tear off of my cheek – they had been dripping randomly out of my eyes at various times since finding out. I didn't know what to do… I knew that I wouldn't tolerate infidelity, but actually being in this situation was something that I had never expected to have to face.

Life wasn't supposed to be this way… we had the perfect life, and he had ruined it.

Work. Focus on work.

I had opened up my own book store nearly a year ago, the small business doing surprisingly well in the little village of Forks – something obviously needed and appreciated by the residents. Today I was going in early to set up a new display and to meet with a local author that I was interested in, her short stories about vampires in the area intriguing and unique.

I was almost at the store when I saw the car coming at me, turning left out of the only motel in town and barrelling down the wrong side of the road at breakneck speeds. I tried to swerve, but we were downtown with nowhere to go, and as the black SUV continued its approach I gasped in both shock and recognition before the impact, the last face I saw before blacking out being my own husband's.


	4. Chapter 3

**Edward's POV**

"What the fuck was she thinking?" I was shaking. I couldn't breathe. The tears were trailing down my cheeks.

"I don't know Son, I really don't." I was in the neonatal intensive care unit, my father standing next to me while I stared down at my own son, tiny but tough.

"I don't even give a fuck that she obviously wasn't happy and decided to have an affair…" I hissed out quietly, trying not to disturb the rest of the small unit. "But she fucking… she could have… the baby…" I was distraught. I had been at the hospital for two full days… I hadn't slept since the accident.

Once I had regained my composure I had followed my father to check on my wife, but by the time I had arrived she was gone. It was a miracle that our son survived, my father acting quickly to save his life like nobody else could have. Thankfully he was stable now, and despite his small size and traumatic birth, he seemed to be doing surprisingly well… we were lucky he was only five weeks premature.

"She fucking knew what the fuck she was doing… her and that… that…"

"Calm down Edward; Why don't you go home and try and get some rest?" My father tried again to get me to leave but I adamantly refused. I was not going to leave my son the way that his mother had… I would not abandon my child, no matter what _she_ had done.

"Excuse me?" I heard her small, frail voice from the entrance to the nursery and I turned my head to see the woman standing there, my mouth falling open at the sight, my eyes immediately returning to my own child.

"I'm looking for my daughter… baby Swan?" her voice was unsteady and frail and I closed my eyes, swallowing thickly. I didn't know what to do… and I definitely did not know what to say to her.

"Edward?" My father's tone was reassuring as I felt his hand rest on my shoulder.

"Have you decided on a name for him yet?" He was trying to change the topic, and for that I was grateful. But it didn't take away the rock sitting in the pit of my stomach, the instant nausea at the thought of what my wife had done.

"Masen. Masen Carlisle Cullen." I told him, my own voice thick with emotion. I was incredibly grateful to my father for saving my child, and I needed him to know that.

"Thank you son, that's an amazing honor." His grip tightened on my shoulder and I finally opened my eyes again, seeing my tiny child sleeping in front of me.

"Thank you Dad," I responded quietly as I reached over and gently rested my hand on Masen's back, needing the comfort of touching him, knowing that he was alive and safe.

"Ms. Swan, your nurse is looking for you… you were supposed to wait in your room."

I looked up the woman on the other side of the room and saw her eyes instantly swell up with tears as they darted quickly between the tiny newborn baby and the nurse that was swiftly approaching her.

"I had to… I had… I just woke up… I needed to see her…" She stuttered out, the fear on her face evident as she began to shake and I felt my own eyes well up with tears, knowing at least partially how she must be feeling.

"I'll go take care of this," I heard my dad's whispered words as he left my side and strode confidently across the room, hesitantly introducing himself to Ms. Swan.

He spoke in hushed tones and I watched as the woman visibly relaxed, her eyes still overflowing with tears, but her shoulders slumping in exhaustion. Seconds later and my father was pulling over a rocking chair, bringing it close to where her newborn baby was sleeping and helping her to sit in the chair. I heard her thank him and then she asked about her child… she wanted to know everything as she had been unconscious since before the birth, only just now seeing the little girl for the first time.

"Is she alright?" I nodded towards the woman who was now stroking the baby's cheek. My father had rejoined me and finally convinced me to go for a walk, even if it was only around the ward where my child was fighting for his life.

"She's a fighter." He began with a thoughtful nod and I listened as he formulated his thoughts. "I think, much like you, that it is her heart that will be the most damaged as a result of everything that has happened."

I didn't know how to respond, so I didn't. I couldn't think of anything that I could possibly say that would make sense of the situation. It was a nightmare come to life and everything that I thought I had known had been tossed midair, chaos now overwhelming me.

"Do you need anything from home?" My dad's phone was pressed against his ear and I could hear the murmur coming from the other end as my mother chatted nervously. "Esme will be here around four if you want her to bring you a change of clothes or anything to eat." I nodded my head at him, hinting that both would be appreciated. I knew my mother was anxious to come back to see both me and her first born grandson.

Honestly, I didn't know what I would have done without her this morning. I had been completely beside myself as I tried to take care of my son, refusing to leave his side but being forced with dealing with my wife's death, no matter how angry I was with her at the moment. That was were Mom had stepped in, working miracles to make the required phone calls and begin planning the memorial service.

"I'm going to head home and get some sleep… feel free to use my office if you need to get some rest." My father had finished his call to my mother and we had found our way back to the nursery entrance, my hand automatically moving to the door handle.

"I'll see you later tonight." He said before leaving and I pushed open the door, jumping in surprise at the face I nearly crashed into on the other side.


	5. Chapter 4

**Bella's POV**

"Doc… Doctor Cullen!" I gasped in surprise as I was nearly hit by the door, my heart pounding in my chest and my vision beginning to swim. I was already feeling dizzy and the burst of adrenaline that hit me at the shock wasn't helping.

"Woah!" He responded quietly, reaching out and holding my upper arms, steadying me as I began to sway.

"Let's sit you down," He spoke quietly as he led me towards the wheelchair in the corner of the room, glancing around nervously, and his eyes never quite settling.

"Thank you," I whispered my gratitude, glancing back at my daughter nervously. I didn't want to leave her in the nursery. I wanted her to stay with me in my room, by my side. But I was still feeling sore and tired, and I also knew that I needed to rest if I was going to be everything that she would need going forward.

"How are you feeling?" His voice was strained as he spoke, his knees crouching in front of me as he finally looked into my face, his own strained with a mixture of emotions.

"I'm… I'm…" I couldn't get the words out. I couldn't describe what I was experiencing; the physical pain nothing compared to the crushing chest pain – my emotional ache weighing me down.

As I struggled to find the words the tears began to flow, dripping down my cheek one after the other, faster and faster.

"Hey…" He looked unsure, like he was struggling himself, and the thought of that – that of course he was struggling too – made me cry harder. How could I be so stupid… his wife… my husband…

"I'm so… so… sorry…" I managed to breathe the words out between tears before pushing my way up and out of the chair, past the man in front of me and heading towards my hospital room. I was only a few feet down the hall, hobbling slowly, when I heard footsteps behind me, catching up to me just as I lost my balance, my socked feet slipping on the floor and sending me tumbling.

"Please… don't run… I'm sorry…" His voice cracked as he caught me and I felt myself draw in a deep breath, trying to control the sobs before they came bursting out.

"I'm so sorry…" He was chanting quietly and I was surprised when I felt myself being pulled into his arms, my own wrapping around his waist automatically, my head leaning against his chest. I knew that it should feel awkward, that I should let go and just do my best to avoid this man. But I also knew that he felt my pain – we were like magnets, pulled together through tragedy.

We stayed right there on the floor, wrapped in each other's arms until we both were out of tears, my body pulling back from his embrace, my face heating up in embarrassment.

"I didn't… I didn't…"

"It's not your fault… I don't blame you." I could see the guilt, could hear it in his tremble. He was taking responsibility for what the two of _them_ __had done to us. But it wasn't his to take on, and it wasn't mine.

"Can I help you back to your room?" He asked me gently as he helped me to stand up again and I clung to his arm, feeling lightheaded and unsteady.

I was about to nod my head in reply when I heard a female voice calling his name.

"Edward?" The beautiful woman with caramel coloured hair and a heart-shaped face was standing in the hallway, a small duffle bag in one hand and a paper bag with some sort of delicious smelling food in the other.

"Mom…" he paused awkwardly, looking between this woman who was obviously his mother, and myself, "Mom, this is Ms. Swan…"

"Bella, it's just Bella…" I tried to smile, but the room around me was spinning, and before I knew it I was falling again. But like before, I never hit the ground. Doctor Cullen's strong arms catching me before everything went dark.


	6. Chapter 5

**Edward's POV**

"Thanks Ma," I had taken Bella back to her room and her physician was on his way in to check on her. I didn't read her chart although I desperately wanted to. I needed to know that she was alright… that my _wife_ hadn't destroyed her life any more than I was already aware of. But I also didn't want to breach her privacy either.

So instead I returned to the nursery where my mother was waiting patiently, staring through the glass window and towards my son… towards the only person in my life that mattered to me now.

"That girl… she was…" I knew what my mother was asking and I nodded my head in response.

"Yeah, we sort of ran into each other… she's only just come through and was in visiting her baby… she was emotionally wrecked on her way out… and we… we…" I didn't know how to follow up that thought, I didn't know what else to say or to do… if there really even was anything to say or do.

"That poor girl." My mother's reply broke my heart… I knew what she was thinking. I knew enough about Isabella Swan to draw some conclusions as to her personal life. We had grown up together in Forks… both of us moving away for school and then eventually returning to live with our families. But Bella's mom had long since abandoned her, and her father – the former Chief of Police – had recently passed away, murdered during a routine traffic stop by some kid from the reservation, high on all sorts of drugs at the time. Other than her douchebag husband, as far as I knew, Isabella Swan was alone.

After I ate the Chili that my mom had brought for me, I took her in to see Masen who was still doing well and remaining stable. He was only five weeks early and although he was a little smaller than was expected gestationally, he was doing well and I was able to pick him up and hold him skin to skin for a while. My mom stayed with me for the remainder of the evening, telling me stories about my own childhood and reminding me of all the trouble that myself and my two brothers used to get into. Thankfully, she avoided the topic of Tanya, and for that I was grateful, even though she was constantly in my thoughts – my anger, my disgust, and my pain hiding in my chest.

While we sat and rocked and talked, I couldn't help but notice that Bella hadn't returned and I wondered if she was alright, hoping that no serious complications had arisen from the accident.

"I'm going to see if she is alright, or if there is anything that she needs." It was as if my mom could read my mind and she leaned down to kiss me on the forehead before leaving my son and I alone in the nursery again. As Masen slept peacefully, I let my curiosity get the better of me and I allowed my feet to carry me across the room to where the nurse was charting vitals on Baby Girl Swan. Leaning down and looking at the tiny baby I was surprised to see the similarities to Masen – her size and overall development roughly the same as Masen, her health overall good despite her traumatic birth.

"Thank you God," I whispered as I closed my eyes.

"It really is a miracle." I hadn't heard her come up behind me and I hadn't felt her presence as she stood and watched me. But she was there, watching me intently as I looked over her daughter.

"How are you feeling? Can I get you a chair?" I turned to her and noted the improvement in her complexion, her eyes slightly brighter and more alert than when I had left her. This was a good sign and I said another silent thank you to whatever God was watching over her.

"How's your son?" She asked as she sat in the chair that I brought over and I felt my jaw drop at the question. I had expected her to hate him… to not want to know anything about the child that my wife was carrying. But she seemed genuinely interested and concerned, it blew me away.

"He's good… doing well. He was five weeks early, so he's a bit small… but he's eating well and he's stable." I answered her, watching as she moved to pick up her own tiny daughter.

"May I help?" I asked as she struggled to hold the baby while untying her robe. I could see what she was doing but wasn't sure if she would want anything from me.

"Sure… can you just hold her… I want to do some skin-to-skin, and the doctor has given the go ahead to try and nurse her if she'll take it." She answered and I picked up her child out of her arms while she fidgeted to get her clothes just right, placing the baby against her chest and making sure that she was good before letting go.

"Thanks…" She replied and I smiled, moving back towards Masen and checking on him. I still found that I needed the comfort of his presence right now and I picked him up again, holding him in much the same way that Bella was holding her daughter before coming over and sitting down in a chair across from them.

"Is this…"

"Yeah, it's nice… not being alone… after all this…" She stuttered and I watched her blush again, her cheeks turning rosy as she looked down and into the face of her child.

"I guess I have to get used to doing this all alone…" She looked flustered all of a sudden, the tears springing back up and into her eyes as she spoke, her own situation obviously overwhelming for her.

"I wish… I wish I could figure out what the hell they were thinking…" She muttered and I nodded my head in reply. I wanted answers to that question myself.

"They weren't. There is not a single person in the world who could truly love someone and continue an affair with another person. And what they did… both of them getting wasted and then getting into that car…" I was getting angry again, my own face heating up at the thought, at the emotion that was once again coursing through me.

"I'm so angry and so hurt… but is it wrong that I'm relieved? Is it horrible that I feel relieved that I lived and that Elizabeth lived and your son lived… but they died? Am I a terrible person for feeling that way?" She was in tears again and I made sure that I was holding Masen securely with my left hand before reaching across with my right, meeting her hand as she saw the movement and reached out towards me.

"Listen… Bella…" I had never called her Bella before. Even in school we had never really been friends, always hanging out in different circles, neither of us interested in the other. "I know… I know that this whole situation sucks right now… but if you ever need anything… me… my family… we're only a phone call away… and I don't blame you if you never want to see me again…"

"Thank you Edward." She responded with a smile, mixed with the remnants of her tears.

"So you named her Elizabeth?" I asked a few minutes later and she nodded thoughtfully, "Yes, Elizabeth Charlotte Marie. I've always loved the name Elizabeth… it's just classic, you know? Charlotte is after my father Charlie, and Marie is after my grandmother… the only woman I've ever had in my life that was a real role-model to me.

"And your son?" She asked a minute later and I smiled down at the baby in my arms.

"This is Masen Carlisle. Masen was an old family name on my mother's side, and Carlisle after my father who saved his life." I explained with a small smile, grateful to Carlisle and the rest of my family. Without them I wouldn't be where I was today.

"Thank you Edward… for you know… sitting with me… helping me… keeping me company… Maybe we can help each other out a little bit… since you know… we're both doing this alone now?" She seemed nervous and I tried to smile encouragingly at her. I was so glad that she asked, but I also knew we were in a mangled situation that would not be resolved in just a few days.


	7. Chapter 6

**Bella's POV**

For the next week we sat together daily – Edward never wanting to leave Masen's side, and me not wanting to leave Elizabeth's. As difficult as it was at times to see him with Masen and be reminded of everything that had happened, it was nice to have a friend going through almost the same thing and as we talked about everything while we sat and waited for our children to grow and be released, we also managed to work through several emotions – both of us breaking down at different times, both of us helping the other to work through it.

A week after our first meeting in the nursery, Masen was released from the hospital and I watched with a sad smile as Edward fumbled through the baby bag he had brought, nervously dressing the baby and packing him into the brand new car seat, ensuring that he was properly dressed and covered to combat the frigid temperatures outside. As happy as I was that Masen was well enough to go home, I was also dreading the coming days alone in the nursery with Elizabeth, even though it was likely only a few more days until she also would be released.

"Thanks for being such a great friend through all of this Bella." Edward had left the baby with his father while he came to say goodbye and I could already feel the tears welling up in my eyes.

"Hopefully we can keep in contact? Meet up from time to time for some adult conversation?" I could hear the questions in his voice and had to suppress my surprise… not sure why he would still want to see me when he had such a great family to help him out. But I wasn't going to pass it up either, nodding my head stupidly up and down. "And I mean it Bella… if you need anything at all… even just to talk… call me…" He reminded me and I nodded again before he wrapped an arm around me, giving me an awkward hug while his family stood behind us and pretended not to watch.

It was a strange feeling, being friends with this man, who before tragedy struck us both, I had barely known.

"Let me know when Elizabeth is released." He looked back once more and I waved, not quite sure what else to do.

Looking back to my baby girl, I did the only thing that I could… I focused on her and what our lives together would be like from now on.

Thankfully, I was right. Two days after Masen was released, Elizabeth had finally gained enough weight to come home, and I joined the world as a single mother, doing it on my own.

Three days.

I made it three days alone before I broke down and called him.

I wasn't going to. I avoided it and I cried by myself while I rocked Elizabeth to sleep. I watched a movie, and I tried to read a book… I avoided the – our – bedroom… but it wasn't enough, and finally I gave in, picking up my phone and scrolling through until I found his name.

"Bella? Are you alright?" I could hear Masen's quiet cry in the background and I immediately felt guilty. He had enough going on in his life… he didn't need me begging him to come over just because I felt like I was losing my mind.

"I'm sorry, I'm okay… I just… Nevermind… I'm sorry to bother you…" The reality was that I wasn't okay though, I just knew I couldn't depend on him… it wasn't right… he had his own grief and struggling to work through.

"Bella? Are you sure… is something wrong with…"

"No, I'm sorry… I just… I feel crazy and stupid for calling you…"

"Can I come over? Masen and I could use some adult conversation?" I could hear the hope in his voice and I instantly relaxed, not quite sure what I was thinking but beyond happy that he had asked, that he was willing to come over just because I was not doing okay.

"You would do that? I mean… I can hear Masen and if it's a bad time…"

"No, it's fine. Hopefully the car ride will put him to sleep… can I bring you anything? I can stop and grab us a bite to eat on the way?" he asked and I shook my head silently, hearing the desperation in his own voice and understanding his willingness a little more now. He was going as crazy as I was.

"I'm good, but if you still want to come over I'd love it…" I answered quickly, rocking Elizabeth's swing with my hand, seeing her starting to fuss again.

"Give me half an hour."

With that we both hung up and then I looked around my living room, surprised at the mess that I had allowed to accumulate and silently berating myself for it before picking up Elizabeth and putting her in the sling on my chest and getting to work tidying up a bit.


	8. Chapter 7

**Edward's POV**

"I'm glad you called Bella… this is nice… I can't tell you how I feel having everyone looking at me with pity all of the time… even my family…" I had come over as soon as she had called, picking up a pizza and some soda on the way and arriving just as Masen fell asleep. When she had called me I was thrilled, happy to have a normal conversation with someone who wasn't looking to fix me or to send me to therapy over what had happened.

"Me too… this is nice. Thanks for coming." She responded and I watched as she nursed Elizabeth, thinking quietly to myself that Masen would be waking up for his feeding soon as well. Reaching into the diaper bag I groaned as I realised that the small cooler bag with his formula was not there. It was at that moment that he let out a loud cry and I remembered leaving the formula bag on the counter at home, in a rush to get out and see our friends.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked as I picked up Masen and checked his diaper to ensure that it wasn't simply a soiled bottom that was making him unhappy.

"I forgot the formula bag on the counter at home." I had to admit that I felt like a fool, forgetting a basic necessity that my son needed in my haste for a parent play-date.

"How far away is your place?" Bella asked over Masen's screaming, setting Elizabeth down in the white bassinet and coming closer to where I was frantically trying to calm down my son, while at the same time packing up our things.

"Just outside of town… about 20 minutes from here…"

"This might sound crazy and you can say no if you're not comfortable with it… but my milk has really come in and I have a ton available… I could nurse him to hold him off until you get home…" she looked at me sheepishly, biting her bottom lip as soon as she had spoken. For just a second I was thrown off, and then my logical side kicked in, knowing that my son was hungry and needed to eat and that breast milk was far more natural than any tinned formula.

Nodding my head dumbly, she looked at me for a couple more seconds before reaching out and picking up my son, moving back over to her spot on the couch and giving me a questioning look, waiting for me to give her the go-ahead.

After my okay and a couple of tries to get him to correctly latch, he had quieted down and I watched in amazement as this woman selflessly fed my child for me.

While he ate we chatted a little bit more and when her daughter began to fuss I picked her up and rocked her gently in my arms, again surprised at the similarity to my own child – not just in size and development, but even in appearance, their features strikingly similar.

After Masen was satisfied, he fell quickly asleep and we laid the two sleeping children next to each other in the basinet, each of us snapping several pictures on our phones before sitting back and relaxing for a minute. I knew I needed to get us home soon, before Masen woke up and needed another feeding, but I also didn't want to leave… feeling strangely comfortable where I was.

"How long are you off work for?" The conversation had been light, both of us getting to know the other without becoming too deep.

"Four more weeks… at least for now… things are… different… I'm not sure… I mean… I don't want to leave him…" My lack of verbal eloquence was astounding to me as I fumbled my way through my answer, the small smile on her face showing that she noticed as well.

"What about you?" I turned the question around on her and watched as her forehead creased while she frowned.

"The store can survive for right now… I've got Angela in there and she can run the place while I'm home… but realistically… I'll probably start popping back in for an hour here and an hour there in the next couple of days." She answered thoughtfully, "At least I can bring Elizabeth with me for right now." She muttered quietly.

"When you go back…" She began to ask me another question after a minute of quiet, but as her cell phone chimed, and then began to ring obnoxiously, she paused, grabbing the small silver device and scowling at it before heaving it across the room.

"Should I ask?" I raised my eyebrow at her questioningly and she shook her head, her eyes welling up with tears.

For a moment the room was quiet again, nobody making a sound and I wasn't quite sure what to say or do… this was new territory and I didn't want to overstep my place as a new friend to this woman.

"That was Karen Newton… my mother-in-law." She sighed out quietly and I nodded my head in understanding… her frustration clicking immediately.

"She wants a paternity test done to prove that Mike was Elizabeth's father… and then she wants scheduled visitations and written contracts concerning the baby's care." She was crying now and I could see why, the Newton woman was known to be a little _difficult_ to deal with in the best of circumstances. "It's as though I'm the one that was having an affair… and I'm the one who got into a car with my mistress whore after drinking all night long… and I'm the one who could have killed my child!" There was anger and sadness and fear and hatred all balled into one burst of emotion that rolled out of Bella and I tried to remain strong so that she could let it out. But I found as she spoke that I couldn't control my own emotions any more than she could and I felt my own hot, angry tears spilling down my cheeks as I moved across the room and sat down next to her on the couch, just to be closer to her in some way.

"Tanya's parents are refusing to come to the memorial next week… and they are saying the same types of thing to me." I didn't want to take away from her pain, but I wanted her to know that she wasn't the only one.

"This fucking sucks. I fucking wish… I wish… I wish that you were Masen's fucking mother instead of that fucking…" I had to stop myself. I don't know where it had come from and I hadn't been prepared to say all of that. Everything just bubbled out of me and I felt her shift closer, her head resting on my shoulder as the silence again surrounded us. It wasn't right… but it felt better. Being with her. Being with this woman, this person who knew exactly how I felt, and who I could relate to. We had been brought together despite the circumstances, and my emotional side was connecting far too deep, and far too fast.

"I should get Masen home before he gets hungry again."

And in that instant she backed away and wiped her eyes. I did the same thing, and then I gathered our things and picked up Masen, putting him in his seat and standing up.

For the first time since the day I had met Bella in the nursery, things felt awkward and uncomfortable. This. This was the way it needed to be.


	9. Chapter 8

**Bella's POV**

"I can't believe how perfect she is!" Angela was gushing over Elizabeth while I looked over the monthly paperwork for the store, making sure that everything was settled and balanced so that I could go home and relax.

I had come into the store to check on things… but in reality, I also knew I just needed to get out of my house and out of my head space.

Smiling and humming an agreement I continued what I was doing while Angela took the baby around the store, talking to her and showing her all of the books, as though she wasn't a newborn baby that was asleep in her arms. It was kind of funny, and yet also endearing.

"Excuse me… Is the owner or a manager in today?" I glanced up from the mountain of papers in front of me and towards the door where a tiny woman stood, her short dark hair wild and her blue eyes sparkling. She looked like some sort of real life pixie and I tried not to snicker at the thought as Angela approached her and introduced herself, gesturing to the counter and directing her to speak with me.

"Hello, I'm Isabella Swan… the owner." I introduced myself as she approached, sticking out my hand and returning her smile – although mine was far more tired and strained.

"It's so nice to meet you! I'm Mary Alice Brandon." She began talking so quickly that I could barely keep up with what she was saying…. She was definitely a high energy person. "I recently moved into the old Johnson house just outside of town – I needed some creative inspiration and Forks is surprisingly great for that…" She was rambling and I nodded my head, wondering what she was getting to.

"Anyways… I've been working on a series of children's books and I was hoping that you might be interested in carrying them." She blew out in one final breath and I continued to nod along.

"Do you have copies with you?"

"Yes – right now I have three completed books, but I am working on several more." As she pulled out her library bag and lifted three beautifully printed hardcover books out, she continued her explanation.

"Each one is a story about a child overcoming a challenge or obstacle within their life – and in each adventure that the main character travels, she learns a new skill to keep pushing through adversity."

I took the books from her hand and set down two. Inspecting the one I was still holding, I was blown away by the cover art, obviously hand drawn but truly amazing. As I flipped the book open, I felt my eyes widen at the images and the story that unfolded in front of me. It was a truly amazing work of art and I knew without even glancing at the other two books that I would love to carry these in the store.

"Who does the artwork?"

"That would be me. I didn't trust anyone else to design the images that I had in mind when I wrote these books, so I decided that I would do them myself. I used various mediums to create the artwork, and I love the way that they came out." She explained excitedly.

I was still flipping through the pages of the second book when Elizabeth let out the loudest wail I had ever heard from her and I jumped up, startled by the sound and panicking at the thought of something possibly wrong.

"Excuse me…" I muttered as moved quickly to the other side of the store where Angela was bouncing my daughter in her arms, trying to get her to settle.

"What happened?" I demanded as I reached out, plucking the baby from her arms and inspecting her for any sign of injury.

"Nothing… we were sitting and she was sound asleep… and then she just started wailing." Angela looked terrified once I ensured that there was nothing physically wrong with Elizabeth I apologised for snapping at her.

"Aw. She's adorable!" I had managed to place the baby in my sling and get her latched on to feed before I returned to the counter where the pixie-woman was waiting patiently.

"Thanks." I responded, thoroughly distracted and simply wanting to return home now.

"I am very interested in these books Ms. Brandon and I would love to carry them in the store – perhaps have an author event offering signed editions, and a reading for our toddler group that comes in once a month." I began to say the words, reciting everything that was in my head.

"Unfortunately, I can't go over the specifics right now… but could we meet say… next Monday to work out the rest of the details?" I had never heard someone squeal out their response before, but that was exactly what pixie-woman did as she replied with an of course and I smiled politely at her, writing down our morning meeting and shaking her hand.

As she left the store a few minutes later I began to pack up my things, Elizabeth not settling in the sling while I moved around, fussy despite her clean bottom and full belly.

I was in such a rush as I left the store that I burst through the front door like a gust of wind, knocking the door open and nearly falling out into the icy air, my breath frosty as I breathed deeply at the shock.

"Bella!" I almost hadn't seen him, the door that nearly hit him in one hand, with the car seat in the other.

I hadn't seen him since he had come to my house… I had tried texting him twice, but something was off… different. I figured that he needed time and space and healing… he needed to not be around someone who would constantly remind him of everything that he had lost.

"Edward…" I breathed out, a puff of frosty air hanging between us.

"I was just… Masen's been fussy and I needed to get out of the house…." He explained and I tried to smile, Elizabeth whimpering from her own seat.

"Enjoy… I've got to get her home… she's refusing to settle and I can't tell if something's wrong…" Now I was the one rambling, explaining her sudden wailing and her refusal to quiet down since.

"Do you want me to come over? Look her over?" He followed the awkward silence with the question and I sighed. I didn't want to seem needy… but this time… he was the one sounding like he needed the company more than me.

"Sure. That'd be great."


	10. Chapter 9

**Edward's POV**

After snapping Masen's car seat into the base in the back of my SUV, I climbed into the driver's seat and reminded myself to breathe. Just calm down.

It was ridiculous for me to be this nervous about running into Bella again and going to her house to take a look at Elizabeth. I was positive that the only reason she agreed to let me come over was her worry over her child, and I knew that I shouldn't get my hopes up… but I couldn't help it.

During the last few days, we had barely texted each other and we had definitely not spent time together. I had blown it when I had opened my mouth at her place, my logical side regretting it ever since it had happened.

And yet… I found that I couldn't stop thinking about her.

It felt wrong still though. As angry as I still was with Tanya… it still felt in a way like I was the one cheating on her… I felt like I should be grieving the loss of my wife, and the guilt was starting to get to me… especially with the way that I couldn't get Bella out of my head.

By the time I pulled into Bella's driveway, she was already at the door, chatting to a woman that I recognised immediately, my stomach churning at the sight of her. At first I hadn't noticed her truck parked on the road in front of the house, but now it was glaringly obvious and as I cut my engine, I felt myself forcing my body to relax and loosen each individual muscle.

Pushing myself out of the car, I focused on getting Masen out, zipping up his car seat cover and ensuring I had everything I needed – his bag, his formula, diapers, clothes…

"Dr. Cullen." I didn't turn around immediately as she called my name, my skin crawling as I dreaded hearing whatever she was going to say.

"Dr. Cullen." She snapped the words out, and finally I turned around, Masen's seat in one hand and the diaper bag in my other.

"Hello Mrs. Newton." I smiled politely at the woman who was standing directly in front of me, backing up a step and maneuvering around her, not at all interested in whatever she had to say now.

Glancing up, I could see Bella through her kitchen window. She was busy pulling Elizabeth out of her seat and I could see the baby fussing already. I tried to focus on that as I approached the front door and raised my fist to knock on the door, still ignoring Mrs. Newton as I felt her following behind me.

"Dr. Cullen… if that child is my grandson…"

"I can assure you Mrs. Newton that he is not in any way related to you, or your son. My child is one-hundred percent without a doubt, a Cullen child." I snapped as I turned towards her, my anger seeping out through my tone. I didn't have time for this woman and her scare-tactics, and I did not care what accusations she was going to throw at me. Masen was mine.

"When you complete the paternity test and the results come back…" I didn't bother knocking after all, instead grabbing the door handle and walking right into Bella's house, hoping that she didn't mind. As I closed the door a little more roughly than I had intended she looked up at me and I could see the tears forming in her own eyes. At that moment I knew that I would do anything that I could to help and to protect these two people who had crashed into my life.

"She thinks that Mike is Masen's biological father… doesn't she?" Bella bit down on her lip as she asked the question and I nodded, the idea so foreign and ridiculous to me. Masen was my son… and although he looked a lot like Tanya, and very little like me, I was not going to allow any other thought to penetrate my mind.

"That woman is insane." I responded, unable to say what I really wanted, still shaken up from her words.

"She still thinks that Mike is somehow _not_ Elizabeth's father… but he is Masen's father… but she wants custody of Elizabeth…"

"And Masen…" I interjected and she sighed, shaking her head.

"I've found a really great attorney…. Perhaps you should speak to him as well." She said and I nodded, grabbing Masen from his seat and following Bella to the living room where she continued to bounce Elizabeth as she whimpered and scrunched up her face.

"Let me see her?" I asked quietly, turning my focus on to the little girl and moving closer to Bella. As she reached out and took Masen, I pulled Elizabeth to me and moved to the other side of the room – setting her down on the sofa and doing a quick check up on her, asking Bella several questions and listening to her answers.

As I examined her she seemed to settle down a little bit and it seemed that she was just having a fussy day.

"I wanted to apologise for the other day… for my comment… I mean… I shouldn't have said…" I began to fumble verbally again, not sure where this nervousness came from. I had never in my life had trouble articulating my thoughts before now… but something about the woman across from me… her dark brown eyes reading me as I spoke…

"It's okay. I get it. Like I _really_ get it." She cut me off and I smiled, pulling Elizabeth into my arms and propping her up on my shoulder, rubbing her back and grinning wider as she let out a loud burp. Across from me, Bella had Masen in her lap while she sat cross legged… his eyes open wide as he stared up at her face.

"This has been the hardest couple of weeks for me… and I imagine for you as well. Nothing seems right or fair or easy… or even just normal. Talking to you feels wrong somehow… but I can't stop… I mean… I like talking to you… I like having you and Masen nearby…" She trailed off and bit down on her lower lip again. I didn't know what to say. She amazed me and I could feel her strength rolling off of her as she spoke and sorted through her own thoughts.

"So… we can hang out again?" I asked as I left her house later that afternoon, Masen snoozing lightly in his seat while we said goodbye and she smiled at me, playfully smacking my arm.

The rest of the visit had been more relaxed. We had talked for a long time – she was quite the woman and I loved to hear her talk about her family – her mother before she left, and her father… her friends from college and her employees at the store that she treated as though they were family. She told me about her and Mike… and even though I remembered when she had started dating him in high school, I hadn't known much about either of them, never really liking Mike… and simply never paying much attention to Bella.

As much as she told me about herself… I filled her in on my life… telling her stories about my family and my friends, as well as about how Tanya and I had met and what had drawn me to her despite her icy façade and my early suspicions that she wasn't happy with me.

"Of course we can hang out… I need some sanity… and someone who just _gets it._ " She responded with a laugh and I opened the door, heading out into the bitterness. This was one heck of a winter and I wasn't liking it very much.

"Lunch tomorrow?" I didn't know if it was too soon or if it was too formal of an invitation but she smiled and nodded, her eyes brightening as soon as I suggested it.

"Tomorrow… where do you want to meet?" She asked and I smiled, knowing exactly where and telling her I would text her the address.

The last thing I saw as I pulled out of the driveway, was Bella waving from the window, Elizabeth cozied up in the sling and still sound asleep. I felt lighter than I had since the accident… and I knew exactly why. I had found Bella.


	11. Chapter 10

**Bella's POV**

Being friends with Edward was easy. Aside from our initial guilt and fears, and wondering whether it was even okay for us to interact… we both found that we enjoyed one another's company – quickly closing the awkward gap, and becoming close as we navigated this new world that we found ourselves in.

When I pulled up to Edward's house for lunch the day after our run in with the Newton woman, I smiled when I realised that he was bringing me to his home and not some busy restaurant. He was already getting to know me and my preferences and it was amazing to me that he could read me so well; it was something that Mike had never learned to do.

Lunch was amazing. Edward had grilled some chicken breasts and put together a salad, and he had made fresh lemonade and he had even picked up fresh bread. Everything looked spectacular and it tasted delicious, as we ate in his living room with the wood fireplace burning brightly in front of us.

"I honestly don't know how you have the energy to do all of this… I can barely get the dirty diapers in the bin in the garage right now I'm so exhausted…" I chuckled as he looked sheepishly towards me and I knew that he must have had more help than he was letting on.

"Up until now, I've done everything on my own with Masen. My family helps out here and there… but I don't want them to be obligated to do things for my son just because his mother was…" He paused and swallowed, redirecting his thoughts. "Anyways… last night my brother and his wife came over and they were hanging out with us and before I knew it I crashed. They ended up spending the night and Rosalie got up and helped out with Masen through the night so that I could get a full night's sleep. Normally I wouldn't let them… but I was so out of it I didn't even know until I woke up this morning in a panic, thinking I had slept through Masen's night cries." He explained, his cheeks turning pink at his admission, as though letting someone help out with Masen was making him less of a father.

"As much as I want to do it on my own… I wish I had someone to step in here and there, just to give me a break like that." I sighed quietly, my own thoughts turning bitter at the fact that I really didn't have anyone close enough to me, or that I could trust enough to help out.

The room was quiet. It wasn't awkward, but it was thoughtful as we both turned inwards for another minute, our thoughts surrounding our situations obvious.

"For what it's worth… and I don't know if this is going to scare you away... and I don't care if it's wrong… or too soon… or not proper… or that I'm supposed to be mourning for my husband…" I paused, taking a deep breath and looking back up into his face, his emerald eyes glistening slightly as I spoke, filled with emotion. "But what you said that first day that you came over… I… I agree…" I swallowed again, building up the courage to say what I wanted. "I know that we barely know each other… but I see you with Masen and even with Elizabeth and I wish that I was Masen's mother… that you were Elizabeth's father as well. I wish that I didn't have to deal with a crazy mother-in-law and I wish that I didn't have to be everything for this child who I love so fiercely, but I am terrified to see grow up with just me. I wish I could get to know you deeper… that we could become closer… that I could trust you to be that kind of person in my life…"

"You can Bella." He didn't wait for me to finish, instead placing his plate down and turning towards me.

"That day… when you fed my son for me… I looked at you and I should have been wishing that Tanya was still alive, and that she was there to feed him like that… to love him and care for him. But aside from the fact that she couldn't have loved him that way with the choices that she made on the day that she died… I was thinking about you… I am drawn to you and your voice… and even Elizabeth feels like part of my family already…"

I was crying and I felt him pull me into his arms. I felt him tighten his hold on me and pull me against his chest while his own body pulsed with sobs. I don't know how long we stayed like that, my own arms tightening around his waist. But eventually he began to loosen his hold and although I didn't like it, I loosened mine; pulling back and looking up into his eyes again.

"We'll just take this a day at a time?" He asked cautiously and I smiled, nodding my head.

"I just like to be with you guys… we can worry about right and wrong and defining whatever this is, later."

"Deal." He laughed and then he did what I wanted him to do but hadn't expected. He leaned down and he kissed me. It was chaste and gentle and nothing more… but it was everything and I felt a million different emotions go off at once, my heart feeling stronger than it had in months… possibly even years.

"And we interrupt this moment for diaper duty." I laughed lightly as I saw Elizabeth squirming from the swing that she was rocking in, her face scrunching up in a familiar pout.

The rest of the day flew by… and while I had only planned to stay for lunch, I ended up staying for dinner too… Elizabeth and Masen each in a sling while Edward and I cooked our meal together. As evening descended and the room darkened I prepared to head home…. My mood coming down with the darkness.

"You guys are welcome to stay if you want…" Edward seemed nervous again, but it wasn't a bad nervous. It was an anxious nervous…. Like he was hoping that I would say yes.

"I should get home… I don't have too many diapers left…"

"You know you can use anything I have here… and it's snowing pretty hard… it makes me nervous that you would have to be out in that..." He stuttered out and I smiled, nodding my head.

"You sure you don't mind?" I asked to confirm and he simply grinned at me.

"You guys can take the spare room… take whatever you need for Elizabeth – diapers, sleepers, whatever."

And so I stayed. It went against everything that I would normally have done… but I found that through everything that had happened recently, I had changed. And it was a good change.

That night as I changed into the t-shirt that Edward gave me to wear and climbed into bed, I pulled Elizabeth to me and began to nurse her, hoping that she would be satisfied enough to give me at least a little bit of sleep. When Edward came in to check to make sure that we were okay he stopped at the door, smiling over at us and I shrugged.

"I do wish that Masen could have that… not that… but that bond… that mother who cared…" His smile fell, a frown creasing his forehead as he bounced Masen who began to cry as if on cue.

"Bring him here." I bit down on my lip, unsure of whether or not he would… whether this was stretching the boundaries of our newly forged relationship.

"I don't mind… if you don't mind… at least when I'm here… I mean… formula is fine… but breast-milk has so much… and I have a lot of milk…"

"You don't have to…"

"I know… but Masen is amazing… and I like you…"

And from there I fed Masen while Edward bounced Elizabeth – convincing her to let out a loud burp, before she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. It was an unusual situation, but it was comfortable… and it _felt_ normal. Closing my eyes I silently wished that this was our life.

A few minutes later and I felt the bed dip as Edward sat beside me, leaning his head back with Elizabeth still in his arms.

"I like this." He whispered.

"Me too." I whispered back.


	12. Chapter 11

**Edward's POV**

Bella spending the night at my place had solidified my feelings.

With Tanya, we had been attracted to each other and it had been light and fun… and fluffy. But the more time that I spent with Bella… the more time I found myself thinking about being with her. I loved everything about the woman who had quickly become my best friend… her laugh and her smile, the way she cared not just for Elizabeth but for Masen too, and her gentle, always watching soul. She picked up things that other people missed… it was comforting and amazing.

I couldn't stop thinking about her… even when I _needed_ to be thinking about other things.

"Edward."

I turned to look at my dad. He had been speaking to me and I had been trying to follow along. We had just left my lawyer's office and I should have been paying more attention… but in my opinion it didn't matter. I knew in my soul that Masen was my son, and that the Newton woman would never even get close to him.

"It'll be a few weeks until the test results come back… until then I think that it is important that you avoid…"

"I understand Dad. But I'm not worried about the tests and what the results will be. Masen is mine." I insisted and he sighed, clapping his hand on my shoulder. I knew that my parents agreed with me… they were starting to see more and more of Masen's features resemble mine as a baby – but that alone would not make her go away. Not only that, but while I was trying to protect Masen and I… my mind was on Bella, worried for her and her child that _was_ blood relation to the Newton family.

"Let's go for a coffee before we head home." The tone of my father's voice told me it wasn't a question and so I simply nodded my head as we changed direction and began to head for the small café across the road.

Once we had ordered our drinks and found a pair of chairs by the window, I waited for him to spit out whatever he wanted to say.

"Edward…" He began carefully, playing with the cardboard sleeve on his cup. "Your mother and I are worried about you…"

"I'm fine."

"Edward… it's only been four weeks since you not only found out that your wife was unfaithful to you… but that she got in a car, eight months pregnant, completely intoxicated with the man she was having an affair with, and died – nearly killing your son. On top of that, you have been isolating yourself at your house, and you have been having to deal with a woman who at the very least is insane with grief over her son's death… threatening you and your son.

"At the hospital you were a mess and yet… since coming home you seem… almost… too good. You did not cry at your wife's memorial and you barely even stayed long enough to at least play the part of grieving husband. You mentioned that you will be returning to work next week and I'm not even sure what to make of that… I'm not sure that you have dealt with the situation and I worry that you are still not yourself…"

"I'm okay Dad… really…" I cut him off, not wanting to hear anymore. I was well aware of what my behaviour probably looked like and I knew that he and my mother and my brothers were all worried about me. But right now I just needed to be able to deal with things in my own way.

"I know that I should be a mess right now. And the truth is that I am a mess… I just don't let very many people see it." I began, knowing that I would need to explain myself eventually.

"I go home and I love Masen to death… and he is probably the only thing that got me through the first couple of days after the accident… and I did love Tanya…" I paused, not wanting to get into things but knowing that I needed to.

"But Tanya was unhappy for a very long time and she had her own demons that she needed to work through… she just never had the strength to do it and instead she turned to someone else. I honestly don't know what the fuck she was thinking and I am so angry still… and yet I am so thankful that Masen was not born with fetal alcohol syndrome, and he is, overall healthy and perfect." I paused again, squeezing my eyes shut and pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Masen is mine. I don't doubt it… until I do… until I see Tanya's blue eyes and strawberry hair… her nose, and her longer face shape. I search his face until I find something of mine – his ears, his mouth… anything that can assure me that he is my child and that I am not going to lose him. But then I move forward… I can't live in Tanya's mistakes. I can't pretend to be more sad than angry. She is gone and she has changed the entire course of both mine and Masen's lives… and in a way… I'm actually almost relieved.

"I'm sorry that I have worried the family so much… but I am honestly just trying to get through each day and figure this stuff out myself. I am spending my time bonding with my son, before yes, I return to work next week. But I am also cleaning out my house and trying to remove as much of Tanya as I can… because I hate seeing all of those reminders of _her_ … even if she is Masen's mother. I am fighting with insurance companies and now meeting with Lawyers… and all in all, I'm just trying to put my life back together."

He didn't speak as I finished up my rant and I sat back in my chair. His face was thoughtful as he worked through my words and everything that I had said.

"And your relationship with Ms. Swan?" He finally asked and I did the only thing that came naturally to me… I smiled.


	13. Chapter 12

**Bella's POV**

"Are you sure you're alright doing this?" I murmured a quiet yes, snuggling further into the new duvet we had bought together.

"Bella?" His voice sounded strained as he sat back down on the side of the bed and I rolled over to face him, opening my eyes and looking up into his face. I knew that he was worried, but we had talked about this at least a dozen times and I knew that when it came down to it… he did trust me.

"Masen will be fine, and I really don't mind at all… honestly, I would feel devastated if you left him with anybody else." I assured him again, reaching over and taking his hand in mine. Leaning down he kissed the top of my head and I sighed contentedly.

Things had progressed quicker than I had imagined. Elizabeth and I frequently spent the night at Edwards or he would spend the night at my place. We talked about anything and everything, and in a way it was almost as though we could rewrite our story now… the two of us together with our kids who might as well be siblings.

Unfortunately though Edward was returning to work and life was going to change again. When I had volunteered to take Masen while he was at the hospital, he had been relieved and he had eagerly accepted my offer.

"Promise you'll call if you need anything at all?" He asked as he stood up again and I smiled up at him before responding.

"I promise. I have your number… I have your parent's number. I have everything that we'll need here." I assured him calmly, enjoying the quiet moment.

"I should be back by six… if you decide to go anywhere, drive carefully – it's quite icy out today." He rambled on and I nodded, understanding his nervousness.

"We'll be fine. Go on. Have a great day."

Leaning down again he met my lips with his and kissed me once before turning and leaving the room. It wasn't a lie, I was going to be fine with the two little ones today… but it didn't mean that I wasn't sad to be spending the day apart from him.

Curling back up under the covers I closed my eyes, hoping to get another hour of sleep. But before I could drift into a peaceful slumber I heard the first cries of morning and sighed, climbing out of bed and moving into the small nursery where Elizabeth and Masen were both now awake and crying.

After changing, feeding, and settling the two infants I laid them back down in the crib while I went and got myself cleaned up and dressed, carrying the baby monitor with me and listening to their contented gurgling. For our first day alone together, I didn't have any major plans and once I looked out the window and saw the thick layer of ice coating everything, I decided that it was a good plan to just stay around the house.

By the time we made it back downstairs and I had laid out Masen and Elizabeth on the floor in front of me, my phone was pinging with a text from Edward… checking in to make sure that we were okay. Responding, I sent him a picture of the babies and then set my phone down, turning my attention back to the two little people in front of me.

Thankfully the morning was uneventful and as they slept, I cleaned up and fed myself… even managing to get in a few minutes of reading time before Masen woke up again.

By mid-afternoon I was working on a project, beginning a scrapbook for each Masen and Elizabeth; their feet covered in black ink as I tried to stamp a clear footprint. When the doorbell rang, I set Elizabeth back down in the swing and buckled her in before moving to the front door and peering out through the peep hole, scowling as Karen Newton's face came into view.

Not willing to face that issue right now, I made sure the door was locked and then moved back into the kitchen to pick up Masen who was starting to whimper, a sure sign that he was about to begin crying hard at any minute. Seconds later and she was pounding on the door and I heard her begin to yell from the other side – her voice threatening as she announced that she was going to take her grandson from Edward whether he liked it or not. Pulling both babes into my arms I gripped my cell phone and pressed Edward's name, hoping that he was available to answer.

Unfortunately it went straight to voicemail and I heard the door-knob rattling as the woman on the other side continued to yell and scream and bang.

Pressing the phone to my ear again, I was relieved when I heard Mary-Ellen Spruce, the long-time Forks Police Dispatcher answer quickly and professionally. Telling her about the current situation, I moved upstairs with Masen and Elizabeth, our project forgotten as the pounding continued. Once I was assured that an officer was on his way, I hung up the phone and locked myself inside the spare room, which had quickly become my room.

When the banging finally stopped, I continued to listen carefully, feeding Masen while Elizabeth laid in front of me I waited, not sure what to do next.

"Bella?" I heard my name being called and while I recognised the voice, I didn't know her well enough yet and I was still slightly frightened.

"Are you alright Bella?" The voice called again and I called out, letting her know where I was and shifting to unlock the door to the bedroom.

"We're fine… is she…"

"Yes, there is an officer downstairs dealing with her… I came to bring Edward – and you – some things I found at the house and arrived just as the officer arrived…" She explained and I smiled at her as she came into the room and looked at where I had sat down again.

"That woman is insane." I responded, my forehead wrinkled as I wondered how I had ever put up with anything from that family.

"I'm sorry that you are having to deal with her, with everything that's happened." Esme Cullen apologised and then came further into the room.

"Do you mind?" She asked as she looked at Elizabeth who was still lying on the bed in front of me and I nodded, signalling her that it was okay to pick up my daughter.

"She's precious Bella… and the resemblance… she and Masen could be twins!" I didn't mean to scowl at Edward's mother, but I couldn't help it. The thought of Masen and Elizabeth being biologically related bothered me not for the fact that they could be legitimate half-siblings, but because it would mean that Mike and Tanya had been together much longer than either Edward or I had initially suspected; and not only that, but I knew that if the paternity test came back and listed Mike as Masen's father… Edward would be completely crushed, even though I knew it would never change anything about the way he saw Masen.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to imply…" Mrs. Cullen was stuttering out an apology and I tried to offer her a smile, lifting Masen up and placing him on my shoulder to get a burp out of him I assured her it was fine, and there were no hard feelings.

"May I ask Bella…" A few minutes later and we were heading back downstairs. The plan was for me to leave Masen and Elizabeth in the house with Edward's mother while I dealt with Karen and the police officer. "Why are Masen and Ellie's feet all black?" I chuckled at both the nickname that she had given Elizabeth and the fact that I hadn't explained what I had been doing yet and their feet being black with ink must haves seemed odd.

"I was working on their baby scrapbooks in the kitchen when she arrived…" I gestured to the pile of papers and ink and markers and ribbons spread out on the table as I moved back towards it all. Setting Masen back down in the swing I ensured that Mrs. Cullen was alright with them for a few minutes while I moved back to the front door to deal with this woman.

By the time I arrived back out front, she was in the back of the cruiser, her mouth opening and closing as she screamed profanities at both myself and the officer. After being told about her violent reaction to him when he had initially approached her, I was assured that she was being taken to jail for the moment, but a restraining order was highly recommended.

I agreed completely before he took my statement and then left, leaving me with his card.

I took it thankfully, and then I called Edward.


	14. Chapter 13

**Edward's POV**

I loved my profession. I loved helping people and working to solve problems and help people heal as they came through the emergency department. For the most part, people in Forks were simple but warm, always willing to chat about their farm or their wives or their kids. On most days I thoroughly enjoyed being at work. But as I got the call from Bella explaining what Mrs. Newton had done, I had never been more anxious to get away from the hospital and home to my… my… home to Bella and _our_ children.

When I finally managed to make it home, my mother was still there. She had insisted on staying after the incident and I was grateful to her… even if she did raise her eyebrow at me when I came in and first looked over both Masen and Elizabeth, and then wrapped Bella up in the tightest hug that I dared.

Over the next three weeks though, life settled down. Bella and I had each taken out a restraining order against the Newton woman and while I knew Bella _did_ feel guilty about completely keeping Elizabeth away from her, she also was willing to do what it took to keep her daughter safe and home.

"Relax Bella. It's going to be fine." I smiled at the woman as she flitted through the nursery, opening the large diaper bag and checking and re-checking the items inside. I knew she was nervous about today, and I had tried to reassure her on several occasions. For the first time since Masen and Ellie's birth, my mother had insisted on returning to an old habit from before we had all gone off in separate directions, inviting us, as well as both of my brothers to the house for Sunday dinner. It would be the first time that Bella would be at their place with me as my significant other with the entire family there. And while she had met both Mom and Dad several times now, this was a more formal setting to her, and I knew that she was feeling incredibly anxious.

"Come here." I pulled Bella back from the white dresser and pulled her into my arms, wrapping her securely up and holding her close to me.

"What if they think…"

"They already think that you are lovely… and they know how much I like you so they will automatically like you." I told her when she began to go down that road.

"How do you know?" She asked and I looked down, surprised to see the frustrated tears dripping down her cheeks.

"Bella look… I want you to come with me today… but if you're not ready… I mean… I know that my family will absolutely love you… how can they not… when I love you…"

I paused, realising what I said as I said it. Neither of us had said it before now, even though I knew that I had felt it. I hadn't wanted to push her and our relationship, but realistically, we were already together…. I wanted her to know that this wasn't just some rebound… some fling…

"I love you too." She whispered the words but I heard them and I smiled down at her as she wiped the tears from her cheeks.

Leaning down I kissed her… harder than I had ever allowed myself to before, getting caught up in the moment and pulling her body even closer to me. She responded immediately, deepening the kiss and wrapping her arms tighter around my waist.

"I love you Bella." The words sounded more intense than I had ever heard them as I spoke. Knowing that that alone was a world of difference from how I had ever felt about Tanya.

"I'm not just nervous about dinner…" She bit down on her lip and pulled back from me, looking at me guiltily through her eyelashes.

"I forgot to check the mail on Friday… and when I went out this morning… this was waiting…" I watched as she moved across the hall and into her room, going directly to the dresser and grabbing the envelope from the top and handing it to me.

It was still sealed and I had to remind myself to breathe when I saw the return address, my insides turning to jelly and a sweat breaking out on my forehead.

"I'm sorry… I was going to give it to you when we got back tonight…" She muttered and I pulled her back towards me, holding her tight to both anchor myself and to let her know that I wasn't mad.

"Let's get it over with." I sighed as I moved back to the nursery. I wanted to hold Masen as I read the results, because as far as I was concerned… no matter what this letter said, he was my son.

"Are you ready?" Bella was leaning against the dresser with Ellie in her arms and I was in the rocking chair, holding onto Masen, kissing his head from time to time.

She simply nodded and I closed my eyes briefly, taking a deep breath I held the envelope in one hand and slid a key under the flap with the other, tearing open the package and pulling out the document.

I felt like I was in the hospital again, the morning that Tanya had been brought in, my life colliding in this second, the entire course about to change and I didn't know if it was for better or for worse.

Finally I opened my eyes again and looked at the paper, my entire body pulsing with celebration as I read the results. I couldn't stay sitting down. I couldn't contain my happiness.

Bella was pulled into my arms as I was careful not to squash Masen or Ellie.

"Masen is yours." She breathed out and I nodded. I couldn't speak. I couldn't do anything but celebrate and hold the woman that I loved.

In that moment, I had never been happier.

When we finally made it to my parent's house, my father chastised me for being later than I should have been, but when he saw the look on my face, he immediately went silent. With everyone gathered in the living room, and Bella by my side, I announced two things to my family that day… I announced that Bella and I were in love and that by extension, Elizabeth was like my own child. And then I announced that Masen, biologically was my child and that the Newton woman could go to Hell.

As I knew that they would, my entire family cheered at the news – my mother pulling Bella into a hug and Ellie into her arms, and my father clapping me on the back and assuring me that I was doing well, and that he was beyond proud of me.

As my brother Emmett and his wife Rosalie stood up, I listened intently as they made their announcement… letting the rest of us know that another Cullen baby was on its way. The room was beyond happy and even my moodier brother Jasper seemed to have a strange smile on his face, something or someone else obviously on his own mind.

By the time that dinner was served the room was light and happy and I pulled Bella over to the table, both of us smiling and laughing.

And I knew that we were going to be okay. It might not always be easy… but somehow, an accident that should have torn apart our lives, simply rebuilt us into something that neither of us ever imagined was possible.


	15. Chapter 14

**Bella's POV**

Mike's death had been hard for me. But not in the traditional sense of a grieving widow. On the day of the accident I had already begun to distance myself from him, knowing that I wouldn't tolerate an affair, and knowing deep down that he had a history of treating me like crap. Thankfully my own injuries from the accident – although enough to kick-start labour and leaving me feeling bruised, sluggish and sore for a couple of weeks, were not severe and I had healed fairly quickly. But his death was hard, in that I had never known love and loss before… and this was a big loss. Not only for me, but for my newborn baby girl as well; knowing that regardless of whether Mike and I had stayed together, she would now never know her father.

As time had moved slowly and I had begun to make plans for his memorial… I had been in contact with Michael Sr. and Karen, who I had hoped could remain in Elizabeth's life. Unfortunately though, Mrs. Newton had quickly proven that she was not going to co-operate in any way, first denying my child, and then demanding custody of both Elizabeth and Masen.

The Monday following our dinner with the Cullen family, I reached out to Michael Sr. one more time, letting him know that although I would not trust and did not care for Karen, I would also not speak with negativity about them to my child, and that I hoped that we could one day mend what had been broken.

Michael, while more reasonable than his wife, though was content to let us go and pretend that we didn't exist. His primary concern at the moment was his wife, who he had assured me would not bother us again – he was preparing to take her to Seattle and check her in at the extended mental health care unit down there to try and sort out her rapidly declining mind. Since Mike's death, she had lapsed into a perpetually childlike state, angry and throwing tantrums, demanding a re-write of her parenting with another chance with Elizabeth or Masen… anything to take away her own guilt.

On one hand, I felt terrible for her; but on the other, I was relieved that she would be disappearing for a while and getting whatever help she needed. Beyond that, I tried not to think about it.

Elizabeth wouldn't have biological grandparents in her life… but I had already discovered that blood didn't necessarily matter to the Cullen family who were already treating her – and I – like one of their own.

"Hey Bella!" The high pitched voice chimed in the doors ahead of her and I smiled from the back corner of the store where I was preparing a new display – Masen and Ellie lounging in the new double stroller that I had bought and watching me while I worked.

"Mary Alice Brandon." I smiled at her and she laughed at the way I said her name. I knew that she only ever used her full name on her books and art projects, preferring to just go by Alice.

"I just wanted to pop in and bring in a copy of my latest project – I thought you might like to hang this in your store." She passed me a large gift bag and I turned around to grab it, pulling out a large canvas print of a page from her latest book. It was colourful and bright and featured the main character jumping out of book. It was perfect for the store in every way.

"That's amazing! I really appreciate it, but you didn't have to do that!" I laughed as she leaned in to give me a quick hug.

I found this woman amazing. I barely knew her, and yet I felt like I had known her all of my life. Despite the fact that I had never easily made friends, and usually preferred to spend my time with a good book – we had hit it off instantly, meeting for coffee occasionally and chatting frequently.

"Look how big these guys are getting!" I was trying to figure out where to hang the print she had brought when she turned around and began to talk to Masen and Ellie – laughing and tickling them as they reached out and tried to grab a hold of her.

"Yeah, give it a month and they'll be taller than you!" I laughed as she stuck her tongue out at me childishly.

"Hey, I'm almost done here… did you want to go for a quick bite to eat?" I asked as she stood up again, looking at me with a sheepish expression as I spoke.

"Rain check?" She asked instead of answering and I glanced up as the door to the shop opened up and I recognised the tall blond-haired man that strolled in. It took me a second, but eventually I figured it out… Edward's oldest brother was here to meet Alice today and not stroll through the history section as was his usual.

In a way it made sense – her excessive exuberance with his steady calm and the way that he almost seemed to control the mood of whoever was around him.

They didn't stick around and a few minutes later I was surprised when Edward walked through the door, wide awake following his night-shift, with his eyes shining brightly. He was supposed to be at home sleeping… but I wasn't going to complain. He had worked three nights in a row, and in between had been either sleeping or exhausted. I missed him.

"Are you almost finished for today? I've got something I want to show you!" He was excited and his energy carried through to me, my mind wondering what he had up his sleeve and my heart fluttering nervously.

"Yeah, let me just let Angela know I'm leaving and we can head out…. Do you want to get the kids bundled back up?" I motioned towards the counter where I had set their jackets and hats down. It was still cold, but not as bad as it had been.

A few minutes later and we were in his car, Ellie and Masen strapped into their seats in the back and already falling into their afternoon naps. I tried to ask Edward where we were going, but he simply winked at me and kept driving, through town and towards his own house on the outskirts. But he didn't turn down his street, instead taking the next concession and going past the sign that read ' _no exit'._

"Oh wow!" I was speechless as we turned down a long driveway and a fairly large home came into view. It was an old house, but the sheer size was overwhelming, the outside of the home obviously redone recently, and the grounds immaculately designed and cared for.

As Edward parked the car, he remained quiet from beside me. He was watching me as my eyes flitted from each and every feature of the house, the grounds, and even the intricate trim around the roof.

"Whose house is this?" I finally asked and he reached for the door handle, getting out and opening up the back door, pulling Elizabeth's car seat out and waiting for me to follow suit with Masen.

"This was actually the house that my father grew up in." Edward finally began to explain as we approached the front of the house and he reached into his pocket, pulling out the small silver key. "My grandfather – the original Edward Cullen – bought this house for my grandmother – ironically named Elizabeth after they were married… and while my grandfather was not the nicest man, my grandmother was amazing. After they passed away, my parents held on to the house for some time, and over the last two years, my mother has been working to restore both the interior and exterior." He stopped for a moment as we entered the house and I looked around me, stunned by the way that the house had been brought into modern times, while maintaining a classic feel to it. It was completely gorgeous.

"My parents intended to sell the house when they were finished the renovations. I asked my mother to hold off on listing it until I brought you to see it though." He hinted at me as we entered the kitchen and I felt my jaw drop. It was remarkable and I was in love with the size and functionality of the space immediately.

And then it clicked as to what he had said.

"Bella." He began, turning me to look at him and I couldn't help myself. I leaned up and gave him a quick kiss before he could say anything else. "You spend so much time at my house, and I spent so much time at yours… and we both bought our houses with our former spouses… I was hoping to ask you to move in with me… and this house… if you like it… could be where we begin our lives together." He filled me in on his plans and I stood there in front of him, tears filling my eyes as I set down the car seat I had been gripping and I flung myself into his arms.

Our relationship was crazy, and we had barely even known each other before… but now, I knew that I wanted to be with him. It was already settled in my heart.

"Is that a yes?" He laughed at my enthusiasm and I nodded my head quickly.

"Can I see the rest first? But yes… I want to be with you Edward." I laughed as we left the two sleeping babes in the kitchen and he led me through the rest of the house – pointing out the various rooms and some of the details that Esme had restored throughout.

By the time we had left I felt something that I hadn't felt in so long… a kind of hope, and love, and excitement for the future. This was what I had found, that I hadn't known was lost.


	16. Chapter 15

**Edward's POV**

Bella and I moved quickly in our relationship.

Physically, we held back for quite some time, Bella obviously having just given birth and neither of us feeling a need to rush into things until we were both ready. But emotionally, we were both moving faster than either of us had ever planned. But sometimes, that is the best way and this time, it was working for us.

Once I had taken Bella to the house and asked her to move in with me, things changed again. It seemed fast and crazy, and completely unusual to be jumping so far and so fast into another relationship – but I couldn't help it. I already hated spending time apart from Bella and Elizabeth… especially on the nights where they did go back to Bella's and Masen and I were alone in my house. I knew that she felt the same way, but until we formally lived together, this was what was going to happen. When my mother took me to the house and told me that she was finally listing it, I had negotiated with her, willing to buy it outright using the money from my trust fund if Bella was in agreement; and then we could worry about selling or renting out our current homes.

When she said ' _yes'_ my heart nearly burst and I couldn't wait to begin making plans. Once we had sat down to talk about the details, it was amazing how fast things had progressed – our homes each quickly packed up and moved into _our home._

"I think I'm done… I can't be bothered with trying to put anything else away tonight." I pushed the box I had just emptied to the side and flopped down on the couch, sprawling out and feigning exhaustion.

"Then I guess I'm done too." Bella flopped down on the loveseat, mimicking my position. I laughed and threw a throw pillow at her, causing her to giggle.

"I can't believe how big Masen and Ellie are already." She sighed as she shifted and picked up the baby video monitor that was focused on the bedroom that we had set up for them earlier in the day. We liked that they were going to be sharing a space for now, and growing up as siblings. As I moved my own head I looked over at where she was watching them, looking at the two little faces that had already begun to change so much since their birth. They really were growing quickly and I already missed the newborn baby snuggle stage.

"Do you think you would like to have more kids?" Bella seemed nervous as she asked the question and I suddenly realised that we had never actually talked about it. We had both expressed our love for children and were both obviously devoted to the two that we had… but we hadn't had a chance yet to discuss having more in the future. Suddenly I was the one who was nervous, wondering if this was going to be the thing to finally burst our ' _honeymoon'_ period.

"I do Bella… I have always imagined myself having a large family." I decided that honesty was the best way to go and I watched as she relaxed, her shoulders softening and the anxiety melting from her body.

"Me too… I was an only child, and always dreamed of having at least three or four kids." She laughed and I couldn't help but smile.

Suddenly she shifted again, standing up and coming towards me. It only surprised me a little when she didn't stop as she got closer, leaning over me and throwing one leg over my body… straddling my hips. I let her take the lead as she brought her lips to mine, her hips rocking over mine as she did so, forcing a moan from my body. She felt amazing, and I was definitely ready for her.

The night continued to move slowly, sensually. I followed her lead and allowed her to explore my body while I explored hers. We moved from one room to another and we took our time… there was no worry or fear or pressure. We simply enjoyed each other.

By the time we fell asleep, we were being awoken again by Masen's cries… his sleep patterns still not established. Throwing on a t-shirt and boxers, I padded across the hall and into his room, picking up both children who were now crying and carrying them with me back to our room, loving the sight of Bella in _our_ bed. This was not the first night that we felt as though we were a family, but it was the first night for me, that ghosts from my past didn't bother me about it.

And as our lives continued to move forward, I realised that I had never previously known the kind of love that I had finally found with my Bella.

Since the accident, life had seemed abnormal. Strange in that time had stopped for a while, and while we moved forward, it was with fear, and guilt and hurt. But as the days turned into weeks, and weeks turned into months, I found that I stopped feeling anything but love, and happiness, and commitment. With Bella, life was easy – we both had fears and sadness, and pain. We both had moments of mistrust, or memories, or flashbacks. But we always came through them together, with a sense that as long as we stood side by side, life would be okay.

And it was.

Bella continued to work at the bookstore, working her shifts around mine so that she was primarily home with Masen and Ellie. I continued to work at the hospital, loving my work despite the oftentimes long and heartbreaking shifts.

Masen and Ellie might as well have been twins.

As destined as I believe Bella and I were to be together, our children were connected as though they really had shared a womb… to the extent that even sometimes even we forgot that they weren't biologically related.

"Mom… have you seen Bella?" I was nearly shouting as I scanned the kitchen of our home – filled to the brim with people milling about, children running and laughing as their parents interacted. It felt like the entire town of Forks was in our home at the moment, everyone here to celebrate our Masen and Elizabeth on their first birthday…. Bella's toddler group from the library, my entire family and several of our friends, coworkers, and even the woman from the bakery that Bella liked to frequent. It was loud and amazing and our children were being spoiled rotten.

"I think she ran upstairs for a moment." My mom yelled back as she picked up a serving tray to take out into the living room with her.

Immediately my thoughts filled with panic… it wasn't like Bella to be missing from such a monumental day for such a long time without letting me know. Turning around I moved towards the stairs, shifting as I saw Mrs. Whitehead heading towards me and maneuvering my way through the crowds until I was taking the steps two at a time.

As I made my way into our room, I saw the door to the en suite partially closed, the sound of heaving coming through from the other side.

"Bells?" I crouched down next to her when I saw her hugging the toilet bowl, pulling back a stray strand of hair from her face and feeling her forehead.

"You alright?" I asked worriedly, mentally assessing her condition as she sat back, grabbing the hand towel from the rail and wiping her mouth. She was pale and she looked completely exhausted, but she nodded her head and stood up, flushing the toilet and shifting towards the sink, pulling her toothbrush out and getting ready to brush her teeth.

"Bells," She still hadn't spoken since I had found her and as we left the bathroom I began to feel worried that something was wrong… I was already suspecting a mild case of stomach flu, but she seemed to already know more than me.

"Edward…" She began with a sigh and I pulled her over to me, sitting us both down on the bed. For a moment I worried about the party downstairs, but figured that my parents could handle it for five minutes.

"What's wrong Bells?" I asked cautiously, not wanting to push her, but needing to know that she was alright.

"I know we said we were going to wait until Masen and Elizabeth were two… I mean… they are so busy now… and it will be a very close age gap…"

"Wait… you're pregnant?" I felt my heart leap out of my chest in joy, my smile filling my face as she looked up at me in worry and I felt my joy begin to plummet as I saw the fear in her eyes.

"Bells… I told you… I have always wanted a large family." I promised her and she smiled, a small but familiar smile as she realised that it was okay, and that I wasn't upset.

"I don't think Mike really ever wanted to have a child… and then when I was pregnant and he and Tanya…" There were frustrated tears in her eyes and she didn't have to say anything else. As far as we had come together… she and I had both been hurt and betrayed by our former spouses. I knew that Bella trusted me… she had no reason not to, and yet… I also understood her fear that what we had found together would come crashing down eventually. I needed to assure her that she was wrong.

"I was going to wait until later tonight… until after everyone was gone and Mason and Ellie were down." I began as I stood up, walking over to my dresser and opening up my top drawer, hunting beneath the layer of clothes for the small box.

"But I see no better time and no better place than right now to ask you to be my wife." It was simple. It was short, and it said exactly what I meant. She was perfect… I didn't need to wait any longer to marry the woman.

"I think I have loved you since the day that you quite literally crashed into my life." I smiled at her as she brought her hand to her throat, her eyes shining with tears. "Masen couldn't ask for a better mother, and I love you with every part of my soul. I want you and Elizabeth to be a part of my life forever… I want to be tied to you in every possible way. I want to legally become your wife and Elizabeth's father." I was down on one knee, her left hand in mine as I pulled the ring from its box.

"Yes." Simple. Easy. Sweet. She smiled, her eyes shining brighter than any ring I could have bought. Placing the small white gold and sapphire ring on her finger she bent down, pulling me up and into her, smashing her lips against mine as we fell back onto the bed.

"Yes?" I clarified.

"Yes." She responded.


	17. Chapter 16

**Bella's POV**

Edward loved me. I had already been sure of it previously…. But hurt and pain are powerful reminders of the past, and as much as I trusted and loved Edward in return, there would always be a small glimpse of my past life – the one before him.

As we finished up in the bedroom and returned to the party down below, I couldn't keep the smile off my face – despite the ever present waves of nausea, I was practically floating with glee.

Thankfully the party was busy enough that we were able to stop questions in their tracks and focus on our little ones for the remainder of the day. Masen and Elizabeth the stars of the party as they smashed their faces into blue and purple icings, and tore through paper on their gifts. By the time the guests had begun to leave, they were filthy and exhausted.

"Why don't you get them in the bath while I tidy up the kitchen and living room." I smiled over at Edward who had a child in each arm, his own shirt covered in remnants of icing as they each curled up against their daddy.

"Are you sure… I can clean up down here while you…"

"It's good, I've got this. You worry about those two." I laughed as I gathered up the remaining paper plates and plastic cups, filling my arms as Dr. Cullen grabbed the garbage bag that had been resting against the coffee table to help me out.

"Let me help you Bella." He chuckled nervously as Edward, followed by his mother moved up the stairs and I heard the water begin to run for their bath. They were the only ones left at the house, and aside from their help with clean up, I had the distinct impression that they had been waiting to speak to us.

"Bella, I was hoping to have a word with you?" As we moved back towards the kitchen, I felt Edward's father touch my arm, turning me towards him and gently leading me towards the kitchen table where he pulled out a chair for me.

"Is something wrong?" I was suddenly nervous. I had spoken to Esme and Carlisle on several occasions, but never Carlisle alone outside of the hospital.

"No, no," He began with another nervous smile and I tried to relax while I waited for him to formulate his thoughts. He was a lot like Edward and I knew that he would need a second or two before he jumped into whatever he wanted to talk about.

"I see that Edward finally did it…" He gestured to my hand where the beautiful ring that Edward had placed on my finger earlier still sat. Smiling I nodded my head, still anxious about the conversation ahead.

"Yes… just today actually…"

"Bella, I can't tell you how happy I am that Edward has found you." His words stopped me in my tracks and sent me reeling backwards. I didn't know what I had expected, but this hadn't been it.

"One year ago, our son's life changed in a horrendous way – much the same way that I imagine yours did. At the time, I worried for him. He is such a sensitive soul, and I knew that despite the circumstances of Tanya's death, and the choices that she made before him… he would grieve her in a unique way, and Esme and I worried about both him and Masen." He continued softly, gazing intently at my face, watching my reactions.

"In some mysterious way, fate decided to stir things up. And I won't lie to you Bella… while we did not yet know you, and we did not dislike you; we worried for our son and the implications it would have should things not work out for you both so soon after such a tragic accident." I took a deep breath, my own heart remembering the fear and worry I had experienced in the beginning, wondering if I had been doing the right thing.

"Thankfully, things did not simply work out for the both of you," Again, his words surprised me and I felt tears spring to my eyes. "They didn't work out, they came together, as I firmly believe that Edward and yourself were meant to do." He took a deep breath himself, and I waited patiently for him to continue.

"I want to thank you Bella. I will not pretend that the accident that happened one year ago, did not pull the earth out from below our family… while we all have varying opinions of Tanya, she was for a time a significant part of Edward's life. Without her, we would not have our sweet Masen. However, you have given Edward something incredible over this last year. Hope, life, and a family. Bella, I can't express to you how happy we are to have yourself and Elizabeth join our family – you have completed Edward in a way that not one of us expected, but that we are all in awe of. I know that I speak for both myself and Esme when I tell you that we are honored to have Elizabeth as our grandchild, and you as our daughter-in-law." He smiled and I couldn't control the burst of emotion that I experienced, the tears that streamed down my cheeks. This conversation, this official welcome into the Cullen family meant so much to me that it was beyond my own expression, beyond even my own comprehension.

"Thank you so much. We are honored to join your family." It was all that I could manage to mutter before the tears overwhelmed me, my hormones already haywire and out of control.

A few minutes later we were finishing up the kitchen while Carlisle filled me in on some Cullen family history when Edward and his mother returned, two tired but clean toddlers in their arms.

After another round of hugging and congratulations on our engagement, they left to head home – leaving Edward and I to celebrate our children before putting them to bed – celebrating our engagement immediately afterwards.

For the next several weeks, I lived in a constant state of happiness. Nothing, not even the intense morning sickness could ruin my mood, the elation that I felt at where we were in life.

It felt like the beginning and the end of our story… the place where the happily ever after took off, and we just enjoyed the ride. But with my past, I should have known it would not be that easy.

Elizabeth and Masen were sound asleep in the back of my car when it happened. I was on my way home from the book store, happy with the new layout and the rearrangement of the children's section to allow for more community programs to take place. We had installed new shelving and brought in toddler friendly seating. We had a small toy area for the younger kids and we had two different imagination stations. The store was turning into quite the spot for playgroups, as well as simply stops for parents with their youngsters to get them out of the house.

As I stopped at the only intersection with traffic lights in downtown Forks, I glanced into my rearview mirror, my eyes widening at the sight behind me as I braced myself against the wheel, shutting my eyes just as I felt the impact, the truck that slammed into us pushing us into the intersection.

Thankfully it was Forks, the streets were quiet and there was no oncoming traffic in the immediate area. Sitting in shock, I grabbed my phone from the seat beside me, about to call the police when the truck backed up and then I felt it slam into me again, my head flying forward and hitting the wheel. Glancing up, I tried to focus on the situation that I was in. Masen and Ellie were both screaming from the backseat and I took a moment to remind myself that their crying was a good thing. It meant that although I had no idea if they were injured… they were alive.

With my hands shaking I looked in the rear view mirror one more time, confusion settling in when I couldn't see the truck any longer; dialing my phone I stayed put as the 911 operator picked up.

"This is Isabella Swan. I've just been in a car accident… I'm pregnant and in pain, and I have two toddlers in the vehicle with me." The déjà vu was threatening to overwhelm me… but I had to remain calm. I couldn't afford – Masen and Elizabeth couldn't afford – for me to lose it now.


	18. Chapter 17

**Edward's POV**

We made it past our one-year anniversary; past the memory of the day when Tanya and Mike had both destroyed our lives, and yet pushed us together in such an unexpected way.

For right now, life was amazing. Bella was going to be my wife within a few short weeks… Masen and Elizabeth were well adjusted one-year olds, their curiosity and growth amazing; their connection to each other, as well as to Bella and I both as their parents nothing short of a miracle.

When Bella had told me about her conversation with my father, I was overcome with joy – I knew that my parents and my brothers both loved Bella, but it was amazing to see how much they truly welcomed her and Elizabeth into the family.

I was working in the emergency room of Forks General Hospital when it happened.

"Dr. Cullen." I turned around as I exited the exam room where I had just finished up with a set of stitches – a little boy about a year older than Masen and Ellie had fallen at the playground, landing on a piece of broken glass. It was quite the gash on his leg, but I had no doubt he would be running around again in no time.

Jenny's face was flushed and I felt my heart drop, the déjà vu coming back before she said another word.

"It's Bella Edward. She's been in an accident… the kids as well." I felt physically sick as she spoke, swallowing back the lump in my throat I tried to utter out the questions… where was she? Was she alright? Was she driving herself or was she coming by ambulance?

"The ambulance will be here any second… she's conscious but in pain… severe cramping." She informed me and I took another deep breath. She was alive. But cramping was not a good sign. "Masen? Elizabeth?" I was charging towards the ambulance bay, Jenny scrambling to keep up. I sensed her nodding her head and when I turned to look at her she smiled slightly at me. "EMS checked them out on scene. They appear to be unharmed and are awaiting your mother's arrival to pick them up I believe." As she finished speaking, I saw the ambulance coming towards the hospital, turning off of the road, lights still flashing as it moved towards the hospital.

"Let ultrasound know that she's on her way in… clear a room for her. Call Dr. Greene, see if he can come in early to take over for me. Also page my father and get him down here." I ordered her quietly. She didn't say anything else as she left to do as I asked.

"Edward." I didn't hear anything else as she spoke my name. All I could see was my own relief that she was alright and she was breathing. "The baby…" Her face scrunched up in pain and I took a deep breath, immediately going into as professional a mode as I could. Once I had established her condition, we moved to head directly towards ultrasound, Sherri, her nurse going ahead to make the appropriate preparations.

"Where are Masen and Elizabeth?" My father had joined us and I looked to Bella, wanting to verify what Jenny had already told me.

"Jasper was the responding officer… they were cleared on scene by the paramedics and he has them. He was calling Esme to come and get them, so that she could bring them in for a second look." Bella explained, her eyes no longer able to hold back the well of tears that exploded down her cheeks.

"It's going to be alright Bella. I'll go wait for them and check them over myself." My father squeezed her hand gently before we parted ways, and he moved to head towards the bay, his phone coming out of his pocket and lifting to his ear.

By the time we arrived to ultrasound, everything was set up and ready. After transferring Bella onto the exam table, I closed my eyes and held my breath as the technician moved across her small stomach, searching for a heartbeat and a clear image.

"How is the cramping?" I asked Bella as the technician worked. So far there hadn't been any blood loss, so I was hopeful that it was simply stress that was causing her to cramp.

"Not as strong… but still there," She didn't take her eyes off of the side of the screen, her big brown orbs wide with fear as the technician worked.

"The good news is that for now, everything appears to be staying put." When the technician finally turned around to look at us I felt the relief flood through me. I knew it wasn't a guarantee, but at least it wasn't a loss yet either.

"Can you turn the screen around, so that we can see?" Bella bit down on her lip, her voice still quivering with fear, and no doubt shock. For emergency cases, I knew that this was against policy. But I was both her doctor at the moment, and staff at the hospital… I was hoping that an exception would be made.

"Have you had an ultrasound done yet?" The technician asked, and we both shook our head no. Our first ultrasound was scheduled for three days from now.

"Then I guess you didn't know?" She asked and I looked at her quizzically, my smile faltering at the look on her face.

"You know this goes against policy Doctor Cullen… but consider this a favour." As she turned the screen around, she sighed and I looked at the results frozen on the screen. I knew what she meant immediately and I glanced towards Bella to see if she could understand what she was looking at as well. It took a minute, but soon she was smiling… grinning from ear to ear.

"You know the rules Doctor Cullen… she's not out of the woods yet with that cramping." The technician warned and I thanked her, asking her to print the results for Bella's file. I would copy them later on.

"Alright. Let's get you into a room… I want to run bloodwork, as well as keep you here until the cramping subsides." I spoke to my soon to be wife, but I don't think she heard a word that I said, her face still lit up, even as it contorted in pain.

"Daddy!" Masen came screaming into the lounge and I caught him as he toddled straight for me. Elizabeth was a little slower, coming in behind him, but still moving directly towards my outstretched arms.

"Everything is fine with these two." My father spoke as he came in behind them. My mother was with Bella, and I was just grabbing my things before I would be going back to Bella's side. The truth was, I needed a minute to process what we had just discovered.

"Edward? Are you alright?" My father could sense something off, and as I picked up each of my children and inspected them for myself; I pointed towards the table where I had set down Bella's file, directing my father to take a look.

"Edward son, that's truly amazing!" My father's face showed exactly how both stunned and happy he was.

"I think I'm still in shock." I told him honestly, picking up the kids and coming back over to his side. "But I'm also still worried for Bella." I glanced down at Masen and Ellie who had curled up against me. They had been through quite the ordeal with Bella, and I knew that they could use some quiet time and an early bed tonight.

"Go to her Son, your mother and I will take Elizabeth and Masen home and get them into bed." Sometimes my father knew me better than I knew myself and I nodded my head before turning back to the kids and talking to them… telling them that they would be going home with Grandma and Grandpa.

A few minutes later and they were making their way home – following my instructions to be careful and alert… we still didn't know who had hit Bella, or why.

"Are you okay Love?" I had checked on Bella's head again, relieved that everything seemed to be okay aside from the small bump on her forehead. But it wasn't her head I was the most concerned about… it was her body… her cramps that seemed to still be bothering her.

"I just want to go home." She sighed, her hand resting on her still tiny belly and I squeezed her hand. I couldn't object to that.

"How's the pain?" I asked her one more time and she shrugged… I knew it wasn't gone, but I also knew that she was most likely downplaying it for my sake.

"Not as bad… I think it was mostly just the stress of the accident." She sighed again and I leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"Let's go home. We'll keep an eye on the pain, and if anything changes or if there is any spotting at all, I'll bring you right back." I told her gently and I watched as her eyes lit up. She truly hated hospitals, even if she knew it was for the best.

"Are you okay with this?" She asked as she stood up, pausing and once again reaching down to her abdomen. Moving back towards her, I pulled her into my arms.

"Of course I am. I told you I wanted a big family." I smiled down at her and she bit down on her lip nervously.

"It's going to be a zoo… And we might need extra help at first…" She spoke quietly, her eyes nervous.

"Are you okay with it Bella? You seem… unsure…" Now I was the one getting nervous. I knew the risks and the dangers… and I had assumed that Bella would be alright with it… but if she wasn't… I wasn't sure what that would mean for us now.

"Of course… it's just been a long day." She smiled up at me but it didn't reach her eyes.

"Bells?"

"Let's go home Edward." I didn't push her. My chest was aching and my mind was overwhelmed… as much as I tried not to, I was panicking inside.


	19. Chapter 18

**Bella's POV**

By the time that we arrived home from the hospital, I was practically asleep… the events of the day had worn me out and all that I wanted was to curl up in bed and close my eyes.

Unfortunately, as we walked through the door of our home, we both heard the familiar crunch of gravel as a vehicle turned down our drive behind us.

"Jasper." Edward greeted his brother as he left the cruiser and bounded up the porch steps. Nodding at me, he asked how I was doing.

"I need to sit down." I responded, turning and leading the way into the house. Kicking off my shoes I made my way into the living room and lowered myself on the couch, curling up against my favourite blanket.

"Any luck finding out who hit Bella?" Edward was anxious to find out who it was. I didn't really care who… I was more concerned with why. It had seemed so calculated… so deliberate.

"Yeah… yeah… we have her." Jasper responded with a sigh, and from the look on his face, I knew we weren't going to like the answer very much.

"How long has it been since you've heard from any of Tanya's family Edward?" Jasper's question threw us both. I felt myself suck in a deep breath, and I watched as Edward did the same, his hand moving to run through his hair as he thought over his brother's words.

"It's been almost a year… after they found out that Bella and I were together they stopped trying to interfere with Masen, and I stopped worrying about them." Edward swallowed thickly as he answered, and I could see him trying to make sense of it all.

"Why would anyone from Tanya's family come after me like that?" I whispered the words, fear striking in my heart. We had dealt with Mrs. Newton and even upon her return to Forks, she had been quiet, going out of her way to leave us completely alone. And although the Denali family hadn't been the nicest to Edward following Tanya's death… they had never been threatening to either of us.

"Edward, there is a whole lot more to this than coming after Bella…" Jasper's cryptic words left me speechless. How much more could there be?

"Just spit it out already Jasper. Who the hell was it and why? Why would any of them risk not just Bella and Elizabeth… but Masen?" Edward was getting angry… the tips of his ears tinged pink. I had never seen him lose his temper completely before, but I had a feeling that if Jasper didn't just tell us what was going on, then he would.

"It was Kate, she…"

"Why the fuck would Kate do this?" Edward jumped out of his chair and started pacing, his hand gripping his mess of copper hair and yanking on it.

"Edward… did you know that you and Kate slept together?" It was such a strange question. Unexpected and confusing, Edward froze on his spot, turning angrily towards his brother. I sat in shock, my stomach cramping mildly again as I tried to wrap my head around it all.

"According to Kate it was at Irina and Laurent's buck and doe, three years ago." Jasper continued, gesturing at Edward to sit down again. "Apparently it was Tanya's idea."

"I know that they're twins and that they look alike… but I _always_ knew the difference… I've never slept with Kate." Edward insisted, his cheeks burning brightly.

"Apparently you did… and your ex- _wife_ arranged it." Jasper continued, his face drawn into a frown. "And unfortunately there is more…" Jasper continued quietly.

"Edward…" I wasn't feeling well, the cramps getting stronger again. Stretching my feet out, I shifted on the couch, needing to move around. It was too hot in the house.

"What the fuck Jasper… why the hell is she spouting off this bullshit story… and even still… why the fuck would she come after Bella?" He was yelling and I pushed myself up, trying to stand as another cramp hit, knocking the wind out of me while I struggled to breathe through it.

"Edward…" I breathed out… but he was focused on Jasper, still ranting about Kate and Tanya. For the moment I couldn't care… I was in pain and I just wanted to shut down for a little while and not deal with this right now.

"Edward!" Finally Jasper snapped, his voice stopping Edward's yelling as he stood up and wrapped his arm around me. For a moment Edward was stunned… Jasper's movement obviously didn't make sense to him, but I couldn't explain it. My stomach and lower back hurt and I could feel the tears beginning to travel down my cheek.

"Bella?" He questioned, and in an instant he was taking Jasper's place at my side.

I insisted on moving into our bedroom, visiting the restroom first I made sure that there was still no sign of spotting or bleeding and then I changed into yoga pants and a loose top. I wanted to lay down. We would sort out Kate later… she was at the station and Jasper had my statement. Masen and Elizabeth were safe and sound asleep at Esme and Carlisle's house, and I had too much on my mind to worry about for the moment.

"I brought you a glass of water." Edward had calmed down significantly since Jasper had left with a promise to fill him in on the rest of the details later. I knew his head was divided… half of him wanting to stay with me and focus on our news and making sure that I was okay, and half of him wanting to find out what the hell had happened with Kate.

"On a scale of one to ten, where is the pain?" He asked a few minutes later as we laid together in bed, his hand resting on my belly.

"Maybe a five?" It came out more as a question so I clarified. "It's not so intense that I can't handle it… just bad enough that I'm still really worried."

"I called and let a message for Dr. Whitman earlier… hopefully he can squeeze you in tomorrow and we can talk to him about everything. He'll want to see you anyways once the hospital sends over the results of the ultrasound." Edward spoke quietly, rubbing gently across my stomach. He wasn't looking up at me so I couldn't read his eyes, and it worried me.

"When I found out that I was pregnant with Elizabeth I was thrilled…" I wanted to let him know how I felt and I wanted to see his honest reactions… I wanted to know what this pregnancy would have in store for us.

"I'm not sure that Mike every really wanted kids… but there was a lot of pressure from Karen and Michael to give them grand-kids, and I always wanted a big family myself." I began again and Edward finally looked up at me, his eyes curious as to where I was going. "I didn't get to enjoy being pregnant the way that I had hoped… the store was busy and Mike was never around – I don't think he came to any of my appointments with me, and he just wasn't interested in her at all. Of course, then I found out about him and Tanya… and then there was the accident… it just… it wasn't what I had expected." I confessed, and I felt my eyes begin to water. That frustrated me and I rubbed at them angrily.

"When I found out that I was pregnant this time… it scared me more than it should have." Another confession, followed by a wave of guilt. "I love you and I _do_ trust you… I just… I thought I loved Mike before and then everything happened… and I love you a thousand times more than I even realised was possible… but… I was still scared…" I breathed out, the words tumbling from my lips.

"And then when I told you and you were so amazing… but now, with _another_ freaking car accident and I'm terrified of losing this pregnancy… and now I'm terrified because it's not just one… it's three. Three perfect little babies who have done nothing wrong, and have no part of Mike or Tanya or either of their crazy families… and I don't want to lose any of them…" I was getting more and more worked up, but Edward sat quietly, listening as I told him about my fears, his hand moving to cup my cheek and the pad of his thumb swiping at the stray tears. When I finally trailed off, I looked into his face, but all that I could see was love. He didn't have to say anything… his eyes told me everything I needed to hear. But he spoke anyways.

"Bella I love you." It was simple. It was truth. I could feel it in the way that he spoke. "I am terrified of losing you… when I heard about the car accident I could feel the fear spike inside of me, hitting me in my core… and this might sound horrible… but even worse than when it was Tanya. The thought of losing the person in my life that brought me so much joy, healing, and love… it was almost too much. I love you and I love our little family… Masen and Elizabeth are my children and I would give anything for them… for you... for the not one, not two, but three little ones that you are carrying. I can't stand the thought of being apart from you… let alone ever doing anything to hurt any of you." He took a second and paused, leaning down he kissed my forehead, his lips lingering for a moment while he gathered his thoughts.

"I promise you Bella… I want to get to the bottom of this shit with Kate and I want to focus on you… on our family. That's all that matters right now." He swore quietly, and I gripped onto his shirt. I needed that reassurance more than I thought. I needed to know that he was with me on this… in this life of ours.

"Why don't you close your eyes Love," He whispered a minute later, both of us settling again into a comfortable position.

"Get some sleep… we'll figure things out together… one day at a time… but always together."


	20. Chapter 19

**Edward's POV**

After the accident, I took a full week off of work. I couldn't stand the thought of leaving Bella alone after Jasper told us that Kate had made bail almost right away, being released to Carmen, her mother. I still hadn't heard her version of events, and although she had told Jasper that she wanted to talk to me; I hadn't been willing, not wanting to get involved in any mind games that she might have had up her sleeve. But still, we needed to know why she had come after Bella… I had to know that it wouldn't happen again.

Thankfully Dr. Whitman had been able to squeeze Bella in right away and while the cramps had lasted for a couple of days, she had been absolutely fine since… all three heartbeats clearly present during her appointment.

"Edward?" Bella had come up behind me, her hand resting on my shoulder. I didn't look up at her, continuing to comb through Tanya's old Facebook page… searching for clues, for any reasoning as to why she would have set me up to sleep with Kate. I hadn't slept much since the accident, my mind never settling as I replayed everything that Jasper had told me.

"Look at this," I whispered softly as I found the picture I was looking for – a 'selfie' taken by Tanya of herself and Kate… the both of them dressed nearly identically, even their hair and makeup the same. It was unusual… the two women rarely revealed that they were twins, and I had never seen them look identical with the exception of one night… their sister Irina's buck and doe.

"Wow…" Bella's voice was soft, but not angry – simply accepting that this could have happened.

"Yeah… I think… I think it might be true…" As I looked at the Emerald Green dresses that they both wore, a memory hit me, a reminder that _Tanya's_ dress had seemed shorter during our brief encounter in the bathroom late that night, easy access I had thought. But the memories were muddled… Kate's dress in the picture was obviously much shorter even though the style was the same. Tanya and I had both been more than a little tipsy, something that I rarely allowed for myself. But thinking back, she had been the one constantly bringing me drinks, encouraging me to let loose a little.

"Look… whatever happened… this was three years ago. We are both completely different people now, and we are in this together – not only that, but we have Masen and Elizabeth now, and we have three perfect little beans on the way. We will figure this out… we will make sure that Kate stays away from us… but for right now… let's just head back to bed." Bella had closed the lid of the laptop and turned my head to face her, to look up into her gorgeous brown eyes. When I didn't move, she stepped closer, moving in front of me and straddling my lap, her body sitting perfectly against mine as she leaned down to kiss me, a slow, passionate, lingering kiss.

"I love you Bella… so much." I whispered as we broke apart, her head leaning down against mine, her body shifting just slightly in my lap.

"You know…" She bit her lip as she wiggled again, her small belly pressed up against me. "Pretty soon I will be massive and we won't be able to sit like this anymore…" She shifted again and I let out a groan.

"As excited as I am to see you grow with my children… I think we had better take advantage of tonight…" In a second I had stood up, Bella's legs wrapping around my waist automatically as I moved us into the living room, the closest space with a soft surface.

Neither of us slept that night.

The next two days flew by – By the time I returned to work, I was a mess. There were so many questions that I wanted to ask… so much information I felt I had been missing in my relationship with Tanya – and now Kate – that I wanted back. But I also wasn't sure that I really did want to know, I wasn't sure if I could handle seeing just how far back Tanya had been unhappy with me, seeing how many more surprises I would discover following her death.

"How was your first day back?" Jasper asked as we sat at his desk. I had come directly from the hospital, not wanting to be too long, but knowing I needed to do this.

"It was fine… nothing out of the ordinary. I think it would have been harder if I hadn't known Alice was spending the day with Bella." Jasper and Alice were a surprising couple. Bella knew Alice from her store, and Jasper had met her at the diner in town. Their personalities were completely opposite, but Alice had wormed her way into my brother's heart and I knew that he was thinking about 'popping the question' soon himself.

"I need to know exactly what Kate told you when you arrested her." I blurted out my reason for being there without thinking, knowing that Jasper had more answers that I had so far refused to listen to.

"Edward… I don't think it's a good idea for me to give you too much information. Perhaps you should talk to Kate… or at least her parents?" Jasper pulled back and I shook my head, nope. I wanted answers.

"Jasper… just tell me what she said." I shifted in my chair, running my hand through my hair.

Sighing, I watched as he turned to his computer screen, moving through folders and pulling up a video file. "I didn't show you this…" he warned, "… but since there was a bit of a conflict of interest, I turned on my body-cam before we approached her." He explained before standing up and moving to the door to his tiny office, closing it softly.

As the video played I found myself glued to the screen. The second that I saw Kate answer the door, I recognised the familiar spark to her personality… the very reason that we had never gotten together and I had ended up with her sister. She had always been a bit short-circuited, her emotional side off the charts.

The longer the video played, the more blown away I became, Kate's obviously disturbed mind was spewing all sorts of allegations against Tanya, but also myself.

"Are you alright?" My brother asked as the video ended and I sat quietly, thinking through her words. I was okay… although I was confused. I wasn't sure how much of what she had spewed in the video was truth, and how much was exaggerated.

After assuring Jasper that I was in fact okay, I left him to finish the last few minutes of his shift, his advice to talk to either her or her parents directly to get my answers, lingering in my head.

By the time I got home, I was more confused than ever. I knew I needed to do something… I needed to know that Kate wasn't going to try and come after Bella or our children again, but I wasn't sure what my next move was.

So instead, I entered the house quietly… I found Bella and Alice in the kitchen chopping veggies up for dinner, belting out show tunes and laughing. Masen and Ellie were strapped into their high-chairs, Goldfish crackers, jumbo crayons and sheets of coloured paper strewn everywhere. For a moment, I stood just outside the entrance to the kitchen, simply watching them, feeling a peace come over me as I witnessed the simplicity and love that we had built into our lives.

"Daaaaaddddyyy!" Masen's eyes caught me standing and watching first, his excitement to see me obvious as he immediately threw everything from in front of him to the floor, screaming my name and flailing his arms in the air.

Smiling I took three quick strides, quickly reaching his chair and unclipping the buckle to pick him up. Immediately he snuggled into my shoulder, his tiny hands gripping my shirt tightly. Elizabeth giggled as I leaned down to kiss her head, but she didn't reach up for me like Masen had, her red crayon keeping her attention focused on the blue paper in front of her.

Moving quickly I reached Bella, her arms reaching out and wrapping around me as I pulled her into an embrace, my lips briefly meeting hers with a smile.

"I missed you baby." She whispered as she pulled away and I smiled down at her. God, I loved that woman.

Soon we were all seated at the table as we helped ourselves to the meal that Bella and Alice had prepared, Jasper joining us just as we began.

It was a perfect night… all of us relaxed and happy. We ate, we talked, we put the kids to bed, and we played a board game. It was nice… it was peaceful. This was what I had always wanted.


	21. Chapter 20

**Bella's POV**

I tried not to think about Kate.

Overall, Edward and I were living out our happily-ever-after. Despite the circumstances that had led to us coming together in our relationship, and despite having insane relatives from both of our ex's sides to deal with… we were happy.

But as happy as we genuinely were for the moment, there was still something going on with Edward… he was worried about Kate and any further actions that she might take against me… but it was more than that. I had my suspicions that he knew more than he had let on for the last couple of weeks, but I was trying to give him time, trying to trust that he would come to me with whatever it was when he was ready.

"Edward's home today right?" Alice danced across the book store towards me, her moves far more graceful than I could ever dream to be. She was currently renting the small apartment above the store and using it as a work-space and studio, and over the last year we had grown closer than friends… becoming more like sisters.

"Yeah, I think he's taking Masen and Ellie over to Emmett's for a while… guy time with their kids or something." I laughed as I shrugged, continuing to add 'local author' stickers to the stack of books in front of me.

"I was thinking… did you want to go for dinner when we're done? It's been a while since we've been out and I have something that I wanted to run by you?" She asked with a smile and I nodded. It would be nice to get out for a bit. As much as I loved Edward and my role as mother and wife, I was also feeling a little stifled lately with the threat of Kate re-appearing still looming over us.

"I'd actually love that… let me just check in with Edward and make sure he's okay to fend for himself and the kids tonight." I picked up my phone, sending him a quick message and smiling when he responded immediately, telling me to have fun but be safe.

"We're good." I relayed to Alice with a grin.

I finished out the day at the store, interacting with customers as they came in looking for suggestions for their next read… setting up new end-caps and rearranging tables in between. Working here was truly not work in my mind… as much as I loved being home with Masen and Elizabeth for the most part; I also loved my job.

By the time that five-o-clock rolled around I was practically starving and as I left the store in Angela's hands for the evening I made my way outside, texting Alice and telling her to meet me out front. Before long we were seated in a quiet booth in the back of Heartwood Pub. The newest and only micro-brewery and pub to enter the tiny town of Forks, giving the lodge a bit of competition for the first time in years.

As the two of us sat and picked at our food, we enjoyed the atmosphere in the small restaurant, a local band setting up and beginning to play as our food arrived. I couldn't even begin to express how much I appreciated Alice and her friendship… socially, I had always been awkward and it was amazing to have someone that I could be fully open and honest with, and who just understood me most of the time.

"How are the littles doing?" She asked as she bit into a french fry, her nose crinkling as she set the rest of it down again. She had been doing that throughout the meal. Nibbling here and there but overall not interested in eating.

"Good… I feel exhausted already though." I laughed as my hand came down to my belly. It was the truth. The last few weeks had moved quickly, but I could already feel my body changing, adjusting, and working harder to grow three little beans.

"Actually… I kind of get that…" Alice bit her lip as she let the words out and I couldn't stop the squeal of happiness as it came out. I knew immediately that she was letting me know it had finally happened and I couldn't have been more thrilled for her.

"We haven't told anyone else yet… at all…" She looked nervous, far more than usual, but I understood why. Just after she and Jasper had begun to see each other she had gotten pregnant unexpectedly, but she had lost the baby early on. As tough as she had been throughout it all, I knew that it affected her far more than she would ever tell anyone else. Ever since she had been cleared from her doctor, she and Jasper had been trying… their relationship moving quickly. They had moved in together and he had finally proposed, and they were planning a small ceremony to make it official… something out of Alice's character but that I now understood and that made sense.

"How far along are you?" I was truly excited for her, but also excited to have my best friend experiencing the same stages of life that we were currently in.

"Around ten weeks." She looked down at her plate, her eyes shifting as she spoke. I couldn't believe she was already so far along and up until recently I hadn't had any clue. "And… you aren't going to believe this…" She paused as she looked up at me and I gasped, waiting for her to say it. "We're having twins."

I was speechless as she told me the news, glancing across the table I noticed her shirt for the first time, loose and flowing gathered around her tiny stomach. How I had missed the growing bump, I would never know… but although she was tiny (unlike my not so small belly) she was definitely starting to show already.

"How have you possibly kept this a secret?" My eyes were still glued to her stomach as she reached down, resting her hand across her abdomen the way that my hand was resting on mine. As the material of her shirt was pulled in, her bump became more prominent.

"Well, we knew I was pregnant early on and didn't want to say anything just in case… you know… after the last time…" She smiled and I could see the glow emanating from her face. "As for the fact that its twins… well we just found out a couple of days ago… and again, we just wanted to get used to the idea and make sure they were both sticking…" She trailed off and I reached over, taking her other hand in mine.

"I'm so freaking excited for you guys!" I laughed as I shook my head. She was right. This was totally and completely unbelievable… but it was amazing.

"Esme and Carlisle are going to be ecstatic when they hear… you've seen how excited they are for Edward and I… but when they realise there's going to be two more coming… wow." I couldn't think of anything to say and Alice laughed. Like me, she had been welcomed into the family with absolutely no hesitation.

"How's Jasper doing with all of this? Is he excited?" I asked as she took a sip of her lemon water. She paused for a moment and smiled.

"It's funny isn't it… there's this family with three grown-ass men who act rough and tough around each other… I mean, look at Emmett. He's like a giant on the outside and he likes to intimidate teenagers for fun at the gym. But get him home to Haley and Rosalie and he's such a freaking teddy bear. Jasper and Edward are pretty much the same… big tough guys… until they're with their families." She paused again and I smiled, it was true. "Jasper is so happy… but he's also scared… but really… what guys isn't?" She laughed and I nodded, raising my own glass of water and clinking it with hers before taking a sip. "But really… we both agreed almost as soon as we met that we wanted to be together and start a family so it's not like it was a surprise, or that it's a stressful thing for us." She smiled again, her eyes flooded with warmth as she thought about her fiancé. "When we found out that there were two I thought he was going to pass out… but I think it was only because we knew about you and Edward having the triplets and it just seemed so… unexpected… I mean… what are the chances that both of us would have a multiple pregnancy so close in dates?" She continued to ramble and I continued to nod along. It was weird for sure, but definitely a good weird.

We spent the remainder of dinner chatting about anything and everything. We moved from the topic of our pregnancies and comparing dates and sizes and experiences to her latest project – a book she had written and wanted to use real photographs of children in. She asked if Masen and Elizabeth could be her main characters and I told her I would talk to Edward and let her know. We talked about our pasts and we talked about the weather. We talked about Kate and my fears, as well as the idea that Edward was keeping something from me about the whole situation. Finally we said goodnight and parted ways.

That night when I got home, I snuck in quietly – having stayed out later than I had expected with all of our chatting. After peeking in at Elizabeth and Masen as they slept, I moved down the hall towards our room, surprised to find Edward in bed and reading a book.

As he asked me about our night, I stripped out of my clothes, climbing into bed next to him. Beyond that, we didn't say much else as he rolled over to hold me in his arms. Before I knew it we were both asleep.

Two days later we had barely spoken, Edward and I both busy with work and with Masen and Elizabeth. So far I hadn't pushed Edward to talk to me about whatever it was with Kate that he was hiding, but as my hormones continued to rage and I felt him begin to pull even further away, I knew that it was time.

"Your mom is keeping Ellie and Mase tonight for a couple of hours… we need to talk." He didn't respond… instead he smiled down at me and kissed me on the forehead.

"I'll meet you at the store at six." He finally sighed and gave me a half-hearted smile before he turned and left our room, heading out to work and leaving my heart aching.

 **A/N:**

 **Thanks for reading along so far. For the most part, this story was started as just a random idea – a writing exercise that I intended to end after only a few short chapters. Since beginning though, it has taken on a life of its own and developed into a much more serious, full length story. Over the last couple of weeks I have begun to expand a little more, including a few more of our favourite main characters and introducing their lives to us a little more, while still trying to keep the focus on Bella and Edward. I'm going to continue to have fun with this one though and just see where it goes from here.**

 **Anyways, enjoy the read and thank you all for your kind words and reviews so far!**


	22. Chapter 21

**Edward's POV**

I wasn't nervous as I waited for Bella to finish up at the store. I knew that I had been distant and avoiding Bella, and I knew that it was hurting her… but I also knew that she would understand… that she would love me throughout it all. It was who she was. It was time though. I couldn't take advantage of her easy-going nature, and her love for me any longer.

As we left the store and began to walk down the street, she didn't say a word, but she did grab my hand. I squeezed it gently, needing to feel her next to me, to know that she didn't hate me.

"Did Kate get pregnant with your child?" We had barely sat down at the back of the restaurant. Bella sliding into the booth across from me while I took a deep breath. I had been getting ready to launch into everything, but she had beaten me to it with her question. I wasn't surprised that she had jumped to that conclusion, and although not accurate, it wasn't far off from the truth.

"No." I began, "Not for lack of trying though." She looked like she wanted to say something but I watched as she bit down on her lower lip instead. Taking another breath, I began again.

"I went to see Jasper at the station a couple of weeks ago. I wanted to know what Kate had said after the accident. I was kind of expecting the same thing that you just asked me and I wasn't sure what to think about any of this." I told her as the waitress came over and took our drink order.

"Jasper showed me the video footage from his body cam when they approached her. She was wild and out of control… yelling at him and making what I thought were insane statements. She was cursing at him and telling him about Tanya's plans to hand Masen over to her as Tanya ran off with Mike. She somehow believed that I was going to be okay with them trading my son – giving him to Kate without a question. Then she began to go on about Irina and Laurent's party where I had been with her… how it was Tanya's idea because of how jealous Kate had been. Apparently they both believed that Kate and I should have been together – not Tanya and I despite their fight over me. Kate was willing to settle for having my child though and that was the entire point of me being with her that night. When it didn't work, Tanya apparently would save up my fluids after sex on nights that Kate would stay at our place and she would use them to try and inseminate herself." I paused as our drinks arrived – Bella taking a sip of her ginger ale while I took a long swig of the beer I had ordered. "Medically I can't even process the fact that she even tried that… that she would even try to go to those lengths… that she would wait until I was occupied or asleep and then take the used…"

"This seems so unreal… I mean… I guess I can believe it… it's not even really logical… and it just seems like something you would read in a tabloid at the grocery store checkout." Bella spoke up and reached across the table to take my hand. I didn't see anything in her eyes that told me that she blamed me in any way for not seeing it sooner.

"I wasn't sure at first either. So I went through the boxes in the basement – the ones with Tanya's old journals that I had tucked away in case Masen ever wanted to learn about her." I had never read them before… but it was all there. Outlined in detail." I had to swallow again, I still couldn't believe the intricacy of the lies that Tanya had told throughout our relationship.

"Everything that I ever believed about Tanya and I was false. I was a trophy… there was a bet between the two of them to see who would 'land' me first. It continued throughout our relationship… every time I thought Tanya was simply loving me, it was a new challenge between her and her sister. Mike wasn't her only affair, and Masen wasn't her only pregnancy." At this point I could feel the anger building and I closed my eyes to calm down a little bit.

"Did you know that when we were kids, Jazz and Em used to mock me for wanting a family one day? I used to spend so much time with Mom in the kitchen and helping around the house, and I always knew that I wanted a big family… so my brothers used to tease me constantly for being so _soft._ " I told Bella with a small smile… it was always friendly teasing, but it was real – I really was a softy. Family was the most important thing to me and I had always wanted to be both a husband and a father.

"I knew things weren't perfect between us… but I really did believe that she loved me on at least some small level." I heard the crack in my voice and I knew she did too. "She terminated at least two pregnancies before Masen… and even though they might not have even been mine… I can't believe that she would do that. And Masen – if she hadn't been in the process of trying to get her twin sister pregnant with my child when we conceived Masen, she would have terminated him as well… as it was, she was fully prepared to give him away and simply vanish after he was born. And the pretending – the false happiness – the smiles and laughter… it was all fake." The anger had come out and my voice was slightly raised but it didn't faze Bella. She simply gripped my hand tightly, her eyes showing the very same hurt and anger that I felt… not towards me, but towards Tanya.

"And then there's Kate… she's under this illusion that just because Tanya's out of the picture, that I should just jump in with her! She believes that she should be in Masen, and my, life! She thinks that somehow I have betrayed her by falling in love with you!"

For a few minutes neither of us said a word, both of us processing what I had finally told her while our food arrived and we began to pick at it, neither of us overly hungry.

Finally, putting her fork down and resting her hands on the table in front of her, Bella spoke up.

"I don't really have a whole lot that I can say… I know that while I can understand how you feel and I know that I feel so angry towards the both of them… I also know that I love you, and that none of this is your fault." She began and I felt a tear burst out of my eye, the dam I had been trying to hold back released.

"Personally I can't understand either of them or their actions… Kate needs some serious help and she needs to stay the hell away from us and our family. Edward, I understand that this has been a massive shock to you, and I can understand why you would pull away from me. But I also know that I am in this _with_ you and you need to trust me to be there for you, the same way that I trust you to be there for me." I nodded at her words, I knew the truth to them, and I wanted her by my side throughout all of this… I just hadn't known how to actually share the information. It was beyond even my own comprehension.

"We haven't heard a thing from Kate since she was released on bail. I know that you have had Jasper and some of his _friends_ watching her to make sure that she obeys the conditions of her bail and stays away from us. And I know that she is still a threat until she is locked back up. But I guarantee that once this bullshit comes out in court, she _will_ be locked back up… whether it's in jail or a hospital, I don't know… but that woman obviously needs help. There is no way in hell that I will ever let her anywhere near _our_ children ever again; I don't care how many lawyers she has in her family." Bella was fuming, and I could feel her determination as she spoke.

"Jasper told me yesterday that her father is trying to negotiate a deal but nothing solid yet…"

"If she comes near any of us ever… she goes back to jail." Bella reminded me and I nodded again. I knew that logically but it didn't make it easier. I hated leaving Bella and our children alone while she was out – regardless of the stipulations of her bail.

"Her father can't buy her way out of this one… even if he did get her out on bail, there is no way that he can get her off with all of the evidence against her… with Jasper's footage... with her own admission of guilt." I tried to remind us both but I still didn't believe it fully…. I doubted that I would until she was back in custody.

The rest of our evening remained locked in discussions about the next stages… about watching over our shoulders and being aware, but also about supporting each other. I had backed away from Bella and hurt her at a time when I should have been there for her, and with her. We should have been discussing this far before now, and we should have been working together, not separately to keep our family together and safe.

Thankfully Bella was beyond amazing.

As we finished our meal and returned to my parent's house to pick up Masen and Elizabeth I found myself watching her… watching this woman who had crashed into my life and I wondered how I had ever pulled away at all. After we picked up our kids we drove home, putting two sleepy toddlers to bed, we seemed to be constantly touching each other, practically falling into our own bed soon after.

The next morning I was out of the house and headed to work before anyone else had woken up; but for the first time in weeks I felt okay.

I knew that things might get rough at times, and I knew that Kate, although unlikely to act still could attempt to cause more trouble, but I also knew that Bella and I would be in it together. Neither of us were willing to let her break apart the family that we had built, we were both far too strong for that.


	23. Chapter 22

**Bella's POV**

"MOMMA!" Masen's cry startled me out of an exhausted slumber. As I laid in bed blinking my eyes for a moment his chanting got louder, alternating between 'momma' and 'dada', his voice angry. At fifteen months old he was definitely the louder of our two children, Ellie on track developmentally, but generally quieter.

By the time I heaved my feet over the side of the bed and stood up to make my way towards their room, I could hear Ellie beginning to whine, a quiet cry between Masen's shouting. This wasn't unusual – occasionally they still woke up in the night… and it seemed to happen more frequently when Edward was working nights at the hospital.

"It's okay Masen, Momma's here." I spoke quietly as I approached him. He was standing up in his crib with his arms extended, reaching for me… tears rolling down his angry red face.

Picking him up, he immediately began to struggle in my arms, pushing himself down, and trying to let me put him down. When I didn't immediately co-operate, he let out an ear-piercing scream. Suddenly I felt my heart in my throat. This wasn't normal behaviour for him. Usually if he woke up in the night, a quick snuggle was all that it usually took to get him back to sleep.

"Masen, what's wrong?" I tried to pull him against my shoulder, to comfort him as I heard Elizabeth begin to cry lightly, her whining now a full-out cry. Turning around I began to move across the room and to her crib when Masen's cry turned back into a chant, this time his sister's name the repeated word.

"El-leee!" He screamed and as I reached Elizabeth's crib I noticed two things. The first was that she was still laying down, not standing up as she normally would if she woke up in the night. The second was that her face had a sheen to it, her face bright red and her hair sopping wet.

"El-lee!" Masen cried again as I shifted, setting him down next to his sister's crib and reaching down to feel Ellie's head. Seconds later and she was in my arms and I was trying to soothe her while Masen held onto my right leg. He had finally stopped screaming and I was grateful as I assessed Elizabeth and began to dig through the basket on the dresser to find the thermometer. She was burning up and I needed to see just how warm she was.

"Bella? Is everything alright?" Edward's voice was immediately alarmed as he answered his phone and I took a deep breath, grateful that he answered right away.

"Elizabeth has a fever… one-o-three point one." I breathed out quickly. I was trying to balance the phone between my shoulder and ear while I checked her diaper which was completely dry.

"Any other symptoms?" He asked immediately and I tried to think clearly. I was still completely exhausted, but at least the grogginess had worn off for the most part.

"She didn't eat all of her dinner last night… her diaper is wet like normal and her diaper rash has flared up again… but overall, she just seems off. She's been whimpering on and off since I came in." I told him calmly, even though my heart was racing. Logically I knew that she was most likely okay, but the momma in me was terrified.

"Any cough or sign of a rash anywhere else?" He asked and I told him no, also telling him about Masen's reaction and the way that he had called me in, I was convinced that he knew that something was wrong with Ellie.

By the time I had hung up with Edward, Ellie had gone from whimpering to crying, her little face scrunched up as though in pain. It took me a few minutes to get both Masen and Ellie ready to go, the diaper bag packed, and everyone buckled into their seats. As I drove towards the hospital I tried to talk to the two toddlers behind me, Masen now quiet, but fat tears still rolling down Elizabeth's face.

When we arrived, Edward met us outside, a quiet night at the emergency room meaning that he could see Elizabeth immediately. Somehow, just being where Edward could take care of our baby helped me to relax and as he examined her, drew blood, helped me get a urine sample from her I had never been more thankful for who I was with… for who Edward was as a person, a father, and doctor.

"Hey Masen! How's it going buddy?" Jason, one of the nurses had stopped in and was making small talk with me while Edward had taken Elizabeth down for an ultrasound. We had gone to high school with Jason and while we hadn't been close friends, we had had some classes together. Right now, I was just grateful for the distraction for Masen who had been about to lose his mind when Ellie had gone with Edward.

Masen didn't answer, but it didn't stop Jason from interacting with him, bringing him a small carton of apple juice and holding it out to my son. Finally, Masen let go of my shirt and tentatively took the juice from him, bringing the straw up to his mouth. Setting him down on the chair next to me, I sighed as I felt my belly jumping and I felt myself begin to panic at the thought of having more than two children to juggle in moments like this… how was I possibly going to be able to handle five at once?

Thankfully, just as I began to really think about it, Edward breezed back into the room with Ellie curled up into his shoulder, her thumb in her mouth.

"So?" I asked as he sat on the bed across the cubicle, his hand rubbing up and down Ellie's back as her eyes began to close.

"Well, as you know, I was worried about the urine test and the infection that we could detect. Because of the recurrent diaper rash and cycles of urinary tract infections she has experienced, I decided to order the ultrasound…"

"I know… just tell me what's wrong." I didn't like the professional tone that he was using, his re-capping of what I already knew. I just wanted answers because I had never seen Ellie like this – lethargic and feverish, her occasional whimpers still sounding pained.

"Bella, during the ultrasound we could see a text-book case of a duplicated collection system… something that is surprisingly common and not overly worrisome on its own." He paused and I urged him to continue, I didn't fully understand what he was saying yet. "So in Ellie's case, it is just a little bit more unusual. She was born with essentially, three separate kidneys instead of two – one on her left, and two conjoined kidneys on her right. Coming from each kidney is a tube – a ureter that goes from the kidney into the bladder, and which empties urine. Elizabeth again, has three – one from each kidney." He explained in layman's terms and I continued to nod.

"So she has an extra kidney and ureter." I confirmed and he paused, shifting Elizabeth on his lap. She was nearly asleep her eyes blinking slowly now.

"Yes… like I said, the duplicated ureter is fairly common. We can only see so much from the ultrasound, but in these cases my concern is that she either has a uretocele – a ballooning at the opening – in the extra ureter – or that she has reflux back up and into the kidney. There is a chance that she is essentially missing the flap that closes when urine exits into the bladder, allowing the urine to travel back up into the kidney – if this is the case, then scarring and damage to the kidney can happen." He explained and I tried to follow along. I was truly exhausted and just wanted to ensure that she was okay right now.

"So what does this mean for Ellie?" I asked quietly, blinking several times as I tried to focus on his face.

"I'm prescribing an antibiotic for her to deal with the current infection and also putting through a referral to urology for further testing to see if there is anything to be concerned about." He answered quickly and I nodded.

"So for right now, our immediate concern is another urinary tract infection?" I clarified and this time it was his turn to nod.

"Yes. Once the current infection is under control, then we'll be able to see if there is another issue with relation to her duplex system." He answered and reached across to me, grabbing my hand and offering me his best 'everything is going to be alright' expression.

A few minutes later and Edward was outside with me, helping me buckle them into their seats in the back of my car and pulling me into his arms. We didn't need to say anything in the moment.

It had been a stressful night and my head was still exhausted, fuzzy, and overwhelmed. The three beans I was carrying hadn't settled down and were tumbling around inside my tummy and constantly reminding me that I would be responsible for five little monkeys soon enough. I couldn't even think clearly to ask the questions I needed to ask… but I trusted Edward. I knew that if he said that Ellie was alright, then she was. I also knew that in the days and weeks that would follow that I would have questions and that he would sit patiently by my side and answer every single one of them. I knew that he wouldn't let anything happen to Elizabeth or Masen or myself or the new little ones.

"Bella, you're exhausted… give me ten minutes and I'll drive you guys home." He had started the car and wrapped me in his arms. The hug had lasted longer than I thought, and I shook my head as he spoke.

"It's fine, I promise." I whispered as I finally pulled back and moved to get into the car.

"Bells… no. You can't drive like this. You can barely keep your eyes open." He said again and I sighed. I _was_ exhausted… but I also couldn't expect him to leave the hospital to drive us home just because I was tired.

"You're on shift Edward." I spoke quietly, squeezing his hand in mine.

"Give me five minutes. I'll be back." He said more firmly then, and I sighed once more. "I've only got an hour left on shift, and Dr. Shaw is working the day shift…. She's always here early… she might even be here already." He said again and I finally gave up and just nodded my head.

"I'll be right back." He squeezed my hand one last time, and then I watched as he jogged back towards the emergency room. Giving in, I closed the driver's side door and moved around to the passenger side, glancing in the back seat and seeing both Masen and Ellie sound asleep behind me. By the time Edward returned to the car, I was nearly asleep again myself.

"Thank you Bells…" He whispered as I felt him put the car into gear from beside me.

"For what?" I murmured as I pressed my eyes open, turning and staring at him as he focused on the road.

"For not driving like this." He answered with a grimace and it clicked. I was exhausted. I was impaired.

"I love you." I sighed, reaching over and resting my hand on top of his thigh.

"Love you too Bella… all of you… I couldn't… don't ever… drive…" He swallowed thickly and I nodded.

"I won't. I promise."

Neither of us said anything else for the remainder of the ride. We didn't need to. We were both worried about Ellie and not only her current infection, but any other problems that her anatomy might cause down the road. But we were also triggered and reminded of what had actually brought us together in the first place.

By the time we got home, we practically fell into bed. We had put Masen and Ellie both in the playpen in our room, and Edward and I were curled up together in our bed, his arms wrapped around me protectively as I leaned my head against his chest.

We would eventually wake up and talk about all of it… Masen's sense of something wrong in Ellie, Elizabeth's duplex system, how I would possibly handle five kids by myself if this happened in the future, and Edward's fear of me getting behind the wheel impaired. But for now. Now we were all together. All safe. All okay.


	24. Chapter 23

**Edward's POV**

As I walked Bella out to the car with the kids and saw her swaying from side to side, I knew that I couldn't let her drive home. She was simply exhausted. She had been working long hours at the bookstore in preparation for taking time off in just a few short months, as well as coming home to cook meals and to care for Masen and Elizabeth. And that didn't even take into account the fact that she was carrying three additional little people with her all of the time.

I wasn't upset with her. I just knew that I needed to take them home after their visit to the emergency room… not only that, but if I was being honest with myself, Ellie _was_ sick and I wanted to be home in case her fever spiked again. Thankfully Amanda Shaw was early as usual and when I quickly ran through Bella's visit with the kids, she immediately shooed me out of the hospital, willingly beginning her shift early so that I could be with my family.

I didn't sleep long. I was coming off of a series of night shifts and I would be off work for the next three days, so as Elizabeth began to whimper I pulled away from Bella and gently picked up our daughter from the playpen. Both Bells and Masen were still sleeping so I snuck out of the room and down towards the kitchen, rubbing up and down Ellie's back. She wasn't all-out crying, but she was still warm and her cheeks were damp with tears. She was no-doubt in a lot of pain from the urinary tract infection and after I checked her diaper I got her a sippy cup of water and sat down on the sofa with her while she curled up against my chest.

This wasn't the first infection our poor girl had experienced, but with how frequent they had started to get, combined with the high fever this time, I knew it was time to further investigate the issue.

I wasn't expecting to see the duplex collection system, but I also knew it was one of the most common renal defects.

I also knew that I would do whatever I could to help our daughter and ease her pain, now that we knew where the issue might be.

 **On the couch with Ellie… Bella brought her in to ER last night with fever of 103 and another UTI.**

I began the text to my Dad hitting send after the basic rundown while Ellie dozed against my chest with her sippy cup still clutched tightly in her hand, water dripping down my side.

 **Another UTI? Imaging?**

Dad's reply was short and to the point as I knew it would be.

 **Duplex collection system on her right side… sent in a referral to Port A for Urology. Explains the constant rash/UTIs… possibly reflux.**

I shot him back the reply and knew he would have more questions the next time we talked.

 **How's Bella feeling?**

My dad's message made me smile. To say that my parents liked Bella was a serious understatement… to them she was their daughter, a part of the family. Their concern was always present and I knew that they worried about how hard she was working right now to prepare for the triplets.

 **Exhausted... I think she's over-doing it… but she'll deny that.**

I told my dad honestly.

 **Just like you then? Lol**

He replied instantly and I smiled and nodded to myself. Bella and I were a lot alike in that sense… we both had a tendency to throw ourselves into work and home and leave relaxing for later.

 **Your mother says bring Bella and the kids for dinner later on… that way nobody has to cook at home tonight.**

I chuckled at the message and sent a 'thumbs up' emoji before setting my phone down and closing my eyes again.

"Edward?" I nearly jumped out of my skin as I felt her hand on my arm; she was ice cold and her whispered words seemed different… off somehow.

Opening up my eyes again I looked at my wife who was sitting carefully on the edge of the coffee table. Masen was behind her toddling around and pulling random toys out of the toy bin, and Elizabeth was still nestled against my chest, her little body rising with each breath that she took.

"Is she okay?" Bella asked after a minute and I nodded my head. Over the past little while there had been several whimpers from our little girl but overall, she was sleeping and hadn't really woken up again.

"Yes, she's in some pain, but she's been sleeping through most of it." I sighed and shifted, moving to sit up a little bit. Looking at my wife I noticed her downcast eyes, her hand resting on her small but distinct baby bump, and the way that she chewed on her lip. It was obvious that her mind was elsewhere and that she wanted to talk to me… I could only presume it was about Ellie… even the way that Bella had woken me up seemed a bit odd though.

"She'll be alright Bella… overall a duplex collection system is fairly common… many people with this condition don't even know that their anatomy is different until they're much older." I tried to re-assure my wife, sure that now that she had slept a little bit more that she just needed details.

"I think we should head back to the hospital." After a minute of internal debate, she finally spoke up again, biting harder on her lip once she had; and as I looked at her again, noticed the same things that I had seen earlier, but now my focus was different.

"Are you okay Bells?" I asked her directly, watching her closely as her lip quavered and she glanced down at the floor, her hand remaining on her belly as I shifted again, trying to be careful not to wake Ellie, but needing to know that Bells was alright.

"We need to go to the hospital." She said again and squeezed her eyes shut, and I nodded my head. Now I was sure that she was in fact _not_ okay. Reaching behind me I grabbed my phone and brought up my dad's name, quickly hitting the call button with one hand, while my other remained supporting Elizabeth.

" _Edward?"_ my dad answered right away and I closed my eyes in relief.

" _Dad? Are you at home? Can you or mom come over and watch Masen and Elizabeth for a few hours?"_ I breathed out as Bella sat stock still across from me, tears welling up in her eyes as a ripple of pain flashed over her features.

" _What's wrong Edward? I'm on my way."_ I could hear my dad moving around from the other end, my tone obviously alerting him that something was wrong.

" _I'm not sure exactly; but Bella and I need to head back to the hospital."_ I answered quietly, reading my wife's face.

It felt like hours passed while we waited for him to arrive. Bella didn't move from her spot, her entire body frozen with the mild pain that I knew that she was experiencing. While we waited, I shifted Ellie who was now wide awake and whimpering again, and I poured some cheerios into a bowl that Masen promptly picked up and threw across the room.

When my dad walked in the door, I moved back towards Bella, holding out her jacket and helping her to put it on.

Thankfully Dad didn't stop us too ask many questions, immediately pulling Elizabeth into his arms and sitting down on the floor beside where Mase was now building a tower out of blocks; and soon we were on our way back to the hospital, Bella still quiet beside me as she held onto my hand.

"Back so soon Dr. Cullen?" The triage nurse, Anna asked as she saw us walk through the doors of the emergency room and I tried to smile at her, but I couldn't manage much more than a tight grimace.

"Bella needs to be seen." I said as I approached the desk, looking around the nearly empty waiting room and thankful that it was still a quiet day.

Within minutes of Bella explaining the cramping that she was experiencing as well as the spotting she had noticed when she had woken up, we were waiting on another ultrasound. Knowing that Bella's pregnancy was high-risk, I had been somewhat prepared for complications later on in the pregnancy… but of course, knowing it was a possibility and experiencing it now for ourselves, were two entirely different things.

"Everything is going to be okay." She took me by surprise when she whispered the words, her head turning to look over at me. I was currently sitting beside her while we waited for the tech to arrive, my hand resting on her stomach and feeling very light movement within. It was comforting to me to be able to feel something and I was trying to remain positive for my wife.

"You're right Bella… it will." I nodded my head and she bit down on her lip again as I felt her belly muscles tighten beneath my hand.

"I can do this. I can carry these three as close to term as possible… and I can be your wife and Masen and Ellie's mother… I can leave the bookstore in Angela's hands… I can do this." Her eyes were welling up with tears as her stomach muscles relaxed again and I smiled a small smile at her. She didn't need to convince me, she needed to convince herself.

"I'm sorry Bella." My voice cracked as I spoke and I swallowed thickly, continuing before she could interrupt me. "I should be taking more of the everyday stuff on myself and easing it off your shoulders a little bit. You can't do it all… nobody expects you to." I told her and she shook her head.

"We have two kids Edward. Ellie is sick… and I'm here because we've got three more on the way." I can't do anything! I can't even be a mother to our sick child right now… what about once these three arrive, and when they have to spend days in the NICU or when Masen and Elizabeth need us or the triplets make us so exhausted that we don't have time for our other two children…"

"Bella stop." I cut her off just as the technician opened the door to the examination room and I shifted, knowing that I would readdress this as soon as I could, but now wanting to focus on the immediate concern.

A few minutes later and we were hearing three rapid heartbeats, Bella and I both relaxing at least a little bit at the sound.

Once we were settled into a room, I gave Bella a kiss on her forehead. She was not happy about being admitted for the night, but I had talked her into staying to allow her to be monitored for twenty-four hours. The contractions were not consistent but strong enough to be worrisome, and even if they disappeared completely, I knew that on her release she would be ordered to take it much easier… keeping off of her feet as much as possible.

"Love, we've had so much going on this year." I began once I had sent my dad a message to fill him in on everything. He had responded by telling me that Elizabeth seemed to be doing much better and to focus on Bella for right now. "Doing this together… you and I, building our family… it should be a happy and exciting time for us. But we've had so much going on… I've been loaded down with work and with worry and anger and past memories and bullshit coming out with Kate and Tanya. And you've been trying to hold everything together… us… you and I… and the kids, and the store. I haven't been the support you have needed, and I knew that you were trying to over-do it and take everything on. But Bells, we're going to be okay, and we are going to not just get through and survive, we are all going to thrive. Every one of us. Me. You. Masen. Elizabeth. And each new baby. I'm here with you Bells… I'm always going to be here for you."

Bella was full-on crying by the time that I finished and I moved to sit next to her on the bed, placing my hand back down on her belly and rubbing it softly.

"I love you Edward… and I… I want this…" She reached down, her hand covering mine as it continued to rub. "But… but I'm scared… And I'm so tired… and I'm worried about everything… And I want to be home with Ellie and Mase and not stuck in this hospital…" She cried and I nodded. It was actually probably good for her to let this frustration out. Bella was so used to having to be strong. She had been forced into putting on a façade right from childhood, but especially since the accident where her life had flipped around on her.

Soon though Bella was asleep and I was standing up to head home. She had ordered me to leave to check on Ellie… trusting my dad, but wanting my assurance that she was okay as well. I had assured her that I would be back later that night, and she had her cell-phone resting on the small table beside the bed. I also knew that Alice was on her way over to sit with her while I ran home. It was as much for me as it was for Bella.

When I arrived back at the house, I found my dad up in the kids' room, both of the toddlers sitting down on the floor while he opened drawers and pulled out clothes and diapers, packing an overnight bag for them.

Giving both kids a hug and making sure with my own eyes that Ellie's fever _had_ dropped and that she seemed to be feeling better, I thanked my dad and made sure that he and mom were okay with keeping them overnight. After assuring me that they were, I thanked him again. In truth, other than Bella and I, there was nobody else I trusted more with my children.

"Take care of your wife Edward." My dad said seriously as he held two squirming toddlers in his arms. Sighing I rubbed my hands over my eyes and nodded my head as I took another deep breath.

"Don't worry about these two, and don't worry about tomorrow when Bella comes home. Your mother is arranging a schedule to help out with everything so that Bella can stay off of her feet for as long as she needs to." He told me and I smiled at him, grateful that both Mom and Dad were who they were.


	25. Chapter 24

**Bella's POV**

By the time I was discharged from my hospital stay late the following morning, the contractions that I had been experiencing had completely stopped and my mind was a little more at ease as we wound our way back through the streets of Forks to meet Carlisle and Esme back at our house with our children.

I knew though that just because the pain had stopped and that there had been no more spotting that it didn't mean that things weren't going to change completely. I knew that they were. This had been a warning and a wake-up call and I was more than willing to make any changes necessary to ensure that this pregnancy continued and all of our children were safe.

"MOMMA!" We had barely opened the door when I heard Elizabeth's shrill cry and I half smiled and half sobbed when I walked in to the foyer to see my girl struggling to escape Carlisle's arms. Masen was already on the ground and toddling towards us, Esme smiling warmly as we came further into the house.

"Hey baby girl!" I cooed to my daughter, reaching over to Carlisle to pull her into my arms. Immediately I was met with a look from Edward and I shrugged sheepishly as I continued to hold onto Ellie while moving towards the sofa in the living room.

"I'm sitting down Edward." I spoke up before he had the chance to scold me and soon I was propped up with Ellie snuggled into my chest. I noticed immediately that her fever was completely gone and while she had curled up against me, she seemed okay… there were no more painful whimpers or tears on her cheeks. The relief I felt was immense as everyone else joined me in the living room.

Seconds later and Masen was sitting on the floor beside me, he had picked up a large toy truck and was pushing it on the ground back and forth at the base of where I was sitting, not moving too far from me. Masen although more independent in general, was still my boy and I could tell that my trip to the hospital hadn't gone unnoticed by him.

"How are you feeling Bella?" Esme was the first person to ask me the question and I smiled at her. Honestly I was feeling tired – that was my normal now though – and aside from that I felt fine.

"I know I have to relax a little more and take it a little bit easier for the next little while; but overall I actually feel okay today – no more pain, no more bleeding. I know that the next few months I have to take it easy and really start keeping the stress down and my feet up… but I do feel okay today." I answered honestly. I really was going to follow the doctor's orders and rest for the next few weeks. I hadn't been put on full bed-rest; but I also wasn't going to take any chances.

"I know that you are used to being able to do it all yourself Bella… and Edward." Esme's next sentence surprised me and I shifted a little bit, one of my babies kicking up a storm in my side. "And we don't want to over-step our place in your life here with Masen and Ellie and your new little ones… but we also don't want you to have to worry about asking for help either." She continued and I nodded, furrowing my brow a little bit as she spoke and biting down on my lip. It was apparent that she knew both Edward and I well… neither of us liked to _ask_ for help and we had both been used to being competent enough to care for ourselves, each other, and even our little family without much outside help.

"I know that we are going to need some help this time around…" I began but she held up her hand, stopping me mid-sentence.

"Bella – I know that you came into our family in a bit of an unusual way – it was a time that was filled with tragedy and loss and complete devastation for you both. But you and Edward fit so well together and it feels in our family as though Bella you've always been a part of it. And Ellie and Masen have the two most wonderful parents – beyond what either of them could have asked for given the situation surrounding their births. And we want you to know that during this time – this crazy time filled with worry and stress and the addition of our three newest grandchildren; that we want to be here with you both. You are family Bella and we want to help make this transition as easy as possible." Esme continued and I smiled at her. I already felt so much a part of their family; but sometimes verbal reassurance was always welcome as well.

"Edward and Bella, what your mother – Esme – is saying, is that we want to help out with Masen and Ellie and with the basics here at the house whenever we can." Carlisle finished and I felt the first tear begin to dribble down my cheek.

"Thank you. That means the world to me… to us." I finally managed to choke out a minute later, reaching up to wipe my eyes with the sleeve of my sweater.

"We mean it Sweetie. I'm not going to just start showing up or insist on moving in or anything intrusive like that… but what I would like to do is to sit down over the next few days with you and work out ways in which you are comfortable with us – specifically me – helping out around here. Whether it's being here during the times when Edward is at work or whether it's taking Masen and Ellie for a few hours a day or whether it's preparing weekly meals for your family. I want to help but I want it to be on your terms." Esme spoke up again and all I could do was nod my head at this woman who had never been anything but kind towards me.

"Thanks Mom. We _really_ appreciate that more than you know." Edward choked out while I nodded my head in agreement.

A short while later and Carlisle and Esme had left us to relax. I was still exhausted – falling asleep in the hospital had not been the easiest task for me, and I knew that Edward was still feeling it as well. So after a quick lunch for Masen and Ellie and myself, we all laid down for a nap together; our family my only concern for the moment.

For the next several weeks, our routine became a reassurance to me.

Esme had meant what she had said and we had worked out a schedule where she was available to stay at the house with me while Edward was at work, often just sitting and chatting with me while forcing me to put my feet up. It wasn't easy for me to relax though and I found my mind wandering aimlessly – looking for something to focus on. Eventually I had Angela bring me the paperwork from the store and I trained my focus on numbers and investments – I was looking at bringing in some new authors to expand our local author section. Reading through submissions was just one of the ways in which I allowed myself to feel like I was working while at the same time doing something that allowed me to sit still and relax.

When Edward was off work, we became a well-oiled machine in the care for Elizabeth and Masen. Ellie was on a preventative antibiotic for her kidneys to prevent further infection and had so far kept her in good spirits. Between her and Masen though, I was exhausted daily from trying to keep the both of them entertained without doing too much on my feet… thankfully Edward was very active with them, taking them outside and running around with them whenever possible. Not only did Edward keep them busy though… but so did the rest of the family… Esme taking them out to the store with her, and Emmett and Rosalie coming by to take them to the park with Haley, and Alice and Jasper turning visits into dress-up photo-shoots for Alice's new book.

"You look absolutely drained Bella." Carlisle remarked one evening after dinner.

Earlier in the day I had mentioned to Esme that I was going a little bit stir-crazy. Lately I hadn't been out of the house much and I didn't feel comfortable taking the kids out by myself at this stage. I was nearing twenty-one weeks now and walking (or over-exerting myself in _any_ way) often caused slight twinges and random aches and pains. So Esme had brought us to their place for the evening… with Edward working a double shift it was nice to get away from home and to feel somewhat normal.

Following dinner though I had excused myself to curl into the leather recliner in the living room… I was in a bit more pain than usual and I was tired. It didn't seem to matter how much sleep I got these days, I always felt like I could use a nap; and with my back searing in pain I needed to take a few minutes to put my feet up.

"Where's everyone else?" I asked curiously as Carlisle sat down across from me and picked up a crossword puzzle book that had been left open on the coffee table before our meal.

"Esme took Masen and Ellie out to the new playground out in the backyard, and I believe Rosalie and Haley have joined them out there." He responded with a smile and I nodded slowly. Emmett and Rosalie had joined us for dinner with their little girl, and I felt bad for being such an anti-social person at this point.

"How are you _really_ feeling Bella?" Carlisle had set his book down again and he shifted in his chair, looking closely at me as he awaited my answer. I knew that he was looking for more than the standard 'I'm tired but okay' response that had been slipped regularly out of my mouth over the past few weeks. Shifting myself I cleared my throat before answering him.

"Well… honestly… I love being pregnant… I really do." I began nervously, tearing my eyes away from my father-in-law's. It was true, I _did_ love being pregnant… I just wasn't feeling great on this particular day.

"I just… I don't think I was prepared." I stopped for a minute, trying to find the words to continue my thoughts.

"With Elizabeth… she was expected and her pregnancy was relatively easy for me. There was very little morning sickness and I had a ton of energy right up until… until the accident." I paused and swallowed, not wanting to relive that day again, but also acknowledging that while the situation with Mike and the day of Ellie's birth wasn't ideal, and I had spent most of my pregnancy doing things alone… I had been content while carrying her.

"With Mase and El though… we hadn't really planned on having another baby so soon – they were… or rather are still so young, and we knew right away that this would be a bit of a rough pregnancy with already having the two of them at home. But I was also so sick for the first trimester and even some days still… and then there is the exhaustion. I don't think I've ever slept this much in my entire life… and I feel like I'm a human incubator right now… not good for much _except_ for growing these three babies. I love them and I wouldn't change it… but I'm kind of feeling like I'm missing parts of me right now too. And on top of that… there's always the fear and worry." I explained while Carlisle continued to take in what I was saying in silence, occasionally nodding his head, but overall waiting for me to finish speaking before he asked his first question.

"What are you most afraid of Bella?" It should have been a simple question but it wasn't. There were literally lists of things roaming around my head that all had bits of unease and some elements of fear.

"Well, I guess for starters – the threat of Kate is always there in the back of my head." I began carefully. "I know Jasper and Edward have been checking on her and there has been little change in her situation or her location. She hasn't made a move or tried to contact Edward in any way… but…. There's always that fear lurking there." I continued on. As much as what I said was truth though, Kate was probably the mildest of my fears right now.

"And then there's the usual self-doubt that comes with preparing myself and my home and the kids and our family for the arrival of triplets… just that questioning on whether I'll be a good enough mom for all five of them, or whether Masen and Ellie will be jealous and act out… that's kind of the usual stuff I guess." I stopped talking after that, biting down on my lip again while I thought it through.

"The triplets themselves though. I'm trying to be a good patient and rest and keep my feet up. I know though that labour could theoretically begin at any moment and while we definitely hope to keep them safe and sound and inside of me for quite a while longer; I also know the odds. And I know the possibility of complications… and I don't know at the same time. And I think it's the fear of _not_ knowing that's worse than actually knowing and preparing." I mused out loud and saw Carlisle shift, sitting back a little bit and bringing his hand to his chin, rubbing it slowly. I had learned already that this was one of Carlisle's tell-tale signs of preparing to offer advice. It was also my cue to wait patiently for him to say something now.

"Did you know that Edward came to me just after you both learned of the triplets?" Carlisle took me off guard with his question and I shook my head 'no'; I knew Edward was close with his father and often looked to him for advice, so it didn't surprise me in that regard… I just didn't know what relevance this particular conversation had to my fears.

"He had so many questions for me, I felt like I was teaching a high-school biology class." Carlisle chuckled and I felt my own lips form a small smile as I pictured Edward… a confident and calm emergency room doctor, acting like an adolescent at the news of our pregnancy.

"He shared with me details about your pregnancy that I know the both of you haven't yet shared with anyone else. As I'm sure your doctor has informed you already; the type of triplets that you are carrying is a little rarer than most. With that rarity though, also comes more risk of complications and to be honest with you… loss. What Edward wanted from me, was with my experience in pediatrics… to lay out all of the possible issues that either you or any of your children could face with this pregnancy. He, much like you do, feared the unknown more than the known." What he was saying made sense and I felt myself sink back a little further into the recliner as I thought about it.

"But I told Edward the very same thing that I'm going to tell you Bella." He looked at me squarely in the eye and I gestured for him to continue. "I'm not going to sit here and give you examples of what could go wrong. You already know the basics and I'm sure with your aptitude for research… you know more than that as well. I have seen some of the worst case scenarios happen in my lifetime, but I have also seen cases where with added worry, some of those worst case scenarios came true unnecessarily." He lectured and I nodded. "I can't predict what will happen in the future and I can answer a few questions about what to expect when or if you deliver those triplets at various stages of gestation. But I also can tell you that you and Edward are two of the most remarkable people that I've ever met. I can tell you that I have rarely seen two minds as connected, and hearts as strong and durable as yours. No matter what happens, you two - and despite my knowledge of the risk involved – I believe your three babies will make it out of this and thrive along with Masen and Ellie." He finished quietly and I smiled at him… his words were firm and reassuring without coddling me. His reasons for not laying out the risks and what-ifs made sense and I was grateful for his calming demeanor as he spoke to me.

For the next little while we sat and spoke about everything that I had mentioned and more. I understood why Edward and his father were so close as I felt completely safe in sharing my fears, frustrations, and my joy… not once feeling judged or inadequate as I expressed myself to him.

When Esme, Rosalie and the kids came in from outside I groaned as I struggled to stand up. My back was beyond sore and I could feel the pressure on my hips and lower back already from the added weight I was carrying. Seeing me struggle, Carlisle's face took on a concerned look and as soon as Esme saw it, she suggested spending the night at their place.

Honestly I was exhausted and sore… and I didn't have the energy to even try and take us all home.

A few minutes later and I was putting down Masen and Ellie before practically collapsing into the spare bed myself.

The next time I blinked my eyes open, I could feel the morning sun on my skin and was only slightly surprised to have an arm wrapped around me, gentle snoring coming from behind me. Closing my eyes again I snuggled further into Edward's arms, always grateful to have him with me through this life.


	26. Chapter 25

**Edward's POV**

Bella was simply amazing to me.

I knew that sitting still and resting wasn't her strong suit… she enjoyed being active and taking Masen and Ellie to the park. She liked to cook and dance and move… and she liked being independent and strong and able.

So being told that she had to start resting more and keeping off of her feet had been a bit of a shock to her system really. While her physician hadn't ordered complete bed-rest, she had been told to keep off of her feet as much as possible. He had mentioned limited walking around, and zero lifting… and absolutely nothing intense or stressful.

So as we adjusted to this new normal for our family, I was even more amazed with Bella, as well as filled to the brim with gratitude for my parents and their insistence on helping out. I knew it made it easier for Bella to have people around to talk to and who helped out without taking over completely. She still wanted to be Masen and Elizabeth's mother, and she wanted to be able to care for them the same way that she always had. But knowing that she had to slow down and take it easy, she and mom had worked out a great system of care that still kept Bella in the driver's seat.

"Edward?" I felt a hand on my shoulder and I sighed. I would know that hand anywhere.

"Did you want to sleep a little longer or do you want to come down and have some lunch with everyone?" She asked softly and I rolled over towards her voice, stretching out on the bed and groaning as I blinked my eyes open.

Bella had called me before crashing the previous night to let me know that she was staying at my parents place. While I could have gone home following my shift to get some solid sleep, I had wanted to see my family. The night had turned rough and I just wanted to hold Bella. So when I had come in, I had done just that until I had finally drifted off.

"I'll come down… just give me a couple of minutes to wake up a bit and get cleaned up." I told her as I looked up at her. She was sitting on the edge of the bed, her left hand resting on her belly as she rubbed my shoulder softly with her right one. The sun was peeking through the edge of the curtains and it glinted off her head, streaks of red shining through her normally dark brown curls. I was immediately hit with how beautiful and natural she looked.

"How are you feeling this morning?" I asked her while I continued to watch her, seeing her glance down at her stomach and roll her shoulders a little bit.

"My back is aching." She told me honestly and I rolled the rest of the way towards her, reaching over and placing my hand over hers. Bella was carrying the pregnancy beautifully… but her frame was tiny and her belly was protruding completely out front. From a stranger's perspective she most likely looked as though she was due to give birth any day already. There was no way that her added belly wouldn't be putting pressure on her back regularly from now until she delivered.

"I'm sorry Love, I know that this isn't the easiest on your body." I told her as I rubbed her belly softly. I didn't know what else I could possibly do or say.

"I don't mean to complain… I love carrying our children…" She backtracked until I leaned up, pulling her head down and planting a kiss on her lips.

"Don't ever apologise for being sore right now Bells. I know that you love it, but I also know how hard it is… and honestly you amaze me every single day." I told her openly when she pulled back a bit.

"I love you Edward." She responded simply and I smiled, returning her words back to her.

"I mean it Bells… I miss you. I love you." I reiterated again.

A few minutes later and I had joined my entire family downstairs for a late lunch/early dinner. Both of my brothers were there as well as Alice, Rosalie, and Haley. At first I had worried that it would be too much for Bella and that she would feel obligated to be on her feet helping out. Instead, when I walked down the stairs following a quick shower, I found her lounging in the small music room by the front door, laying peacefully in the sun with little Haley napping across her chest and Mase and Ellie on the floor beside her, playing contentedly with Mega Blocks.

She looked so beautiful and so natural holding a baby, that I couldn't resist coming in and giving her another chaste kiss before moving over to the piano. Watching me quizzically, she didn't say a word as I began to play a soft melody… being careful to only play lightly so as not to disturb my sleeping niece.

By the time I had completed the lullaby, Bella's eyes were closed as she listened, the room filling up with the rest of the family as I morphed the song into one that I had composed for Mom years ago. As I played, my fingers gradually took on a life of their own, finding the right movement to move from one familiar piece to another.

"Me?" About twenty minutes in, her little voice pulled me from my trance… a tiny hand pawing at my arm and repeating the question. "Me?"

"Would Ellie like to sit up here with me and play?" I asked my daughter as I continued to move my fingers, glancing down at the wide-eyed girl that was still clutching onto me from her spot beside the bench. The rest of the room was looking at us curiously and so I paused momentarily to pick up our girl and place her on my lap.

Taking her hands in mine, I guided them over a few of the keys, playing a simple melody as she sucked in a breath at the sound, her head leaning back to look up at my face as I helped her play.

When she pulled her hand back, I continued to play for a few more minutes, her hands occasionally moving over mine, trying to mimic my playing.

"You know, that's exactly how you started to play Edward. Sitting with your Grandmother while she played for you." My mother told me when we had finished and moved to head towards the dining room where the lunch spread was already waiting.

"She loves music. Even just listening to the radio or listening to Bella sing. It is the one thing that can almost always soothe her." I responded and I felt Bella reach down to take my hand as I spoke.

"I wish you played more often." Bella whispered in my ear once we had sat at the table. Honestly I felt the same way. We had the piano at home, but I had barely touched it over the past several months… I was exhausted in my own way and hadn't made the time for it. As we sat with the family though and I thought about Elizabeth's interest in sitting with me, I made it a goal for myself…. To set aside time each week to play again… it was something that I loved, and it would be nice to have that time for some self-care in the midst of the chaos, and perhaps it would continue to interest Elizabeth as she got older and I could teach her to play as well. Music in the home was so important to me and I wanted to pass it on to my children.

Later that night when Bella and I got back to our house, I made sure to massage her back for her. As tough as she had been in front of Alice and Rosalie, it was still easy to see the pain getting to her the longer that the day went on.

"I've missed you the last few days." She whispered quietly as I continued to move my hands across her back. I couldn't help but to feel the same way towards her.

Thankfully, the next week had me off for several days and we both made the most of it. A couple of times I managed to get Bells out of the house and just out for a drive with me. Later in the week she had her next ultrasound as well as her now weekly appointment with the doctor. When we both saw the results from her latest scan, we both let out a relieved breath. Of course we would worry about the same things until our children were safely in our arms, but with each appointment where we saw them growing at a healthy and even rate with no current complications, the more confident we felt.

Finally we agreed to tell my mother and the rest of our family the following week at dinner the good news.

But the closer we got to the weekend, the more I noticed Bella struggling again. Each day seemed to be harder on her body, and at times I felt completely helpless. I did what I could, making sure that she continued to eat properly and ensuring she kept up with her vitamins and iron supplements… I ensured that she slept and generally rested… and I continued to try to do whatever I could to ease her discomfort.

When I returned to work at the end of the week, I asked Alice if she would mind coming over to spend the afternoon and evening with Bells. I knew Alice was feeling a lot of similar discomfort, being just a couple of weeks behind us gestationally and I hoped that just having her friend there to compare aches and pains with would lighten her mood and help her feel at least a little better. Before I left I ordered dinner to be delivered for them both and Mom offered to take Masen and Ellie when I expressed my concern to her and Dad.

Even still though, I worried all throughout my shift, barely able to concentrate and grateful that I only had another two weeks left of work before I would be off until after the triplets were born. It was a decision I hadn't made lightly, but both Bella and I knew it was for the best. I wanted to be home with her and Masen and Elizabeth as much as possible now. We were lucky in the fact that we had planned early on for this scenario and had the means for me to be off work until after the birth and until things were settled into a routine at home.

As my shift began to wind down, I pictured my return home to my family. I wanted to snuggle my kids and hold my wife. I wanted to see them smiling… something in my gut was still bothering me and I just felt like I needed to be home with them. If it wasn't for the fact that I knew that Alice was there with Bella and would have alerted me had anything been wrong, I would probably have left early.

Instead I waited it out, working quickly and efficiently and attempting to maintain my usual bedside manner – unfortunately it was harder than normal, my anxiety picking up as I glanced at the clock one more time. Seeing that I still had a half an hour left; I picked up my phone and quickly typed out a message to Bella. I knew that if she was already awake she would respond as soon as she saw it.

When my phone went off a few minutes later I grabbed it between patients and glanced at the message, hoping to see Bella's name but instead seeing my father's, letting me know that Mom would be dropping the kids off later in the morning.

The last thirty minutes of my shift felt like torture. Thankfully nothing big happened before my shift ended and I was able to get out of the hospital relatively quickly – a small miracle as I still felt that something was off at home.

Trying not to panic as I drove through the streets of Forks, I couldn't help picturing the worst-case scenario of something happening to Bella or the babies. As I finally pulled into the driveway, I had nearly driven myself in-sane with the number of what-ifs going through my head.

But when I walked in the front door, the house was quiet and as I moved silently through the house I smiled when I saw the both Bella and Alice sound asleep on the pull-out sofa in the living room. Alice facing the wall and snoring loudly while Bella was slightly propped up, her breathing quiet but steady as I watched her for a moment.

Not wanting to disturb their sleep, I moved first to the kitchen to grab a glass of water and then back out and towards the stairs, intending to go upstairs and shower before getting ready to head to bed myself.

"Hey…" I heard her small voice just as I hit the top of the landing and I turned around and smiled at her. She looked dishevelled from sleeping but she didn't seem to be in any sort of distress and I felt myself release a breath I hadn't realised that I had been holding.

"How was your night?" She asked as she began to slowly climb the stairs, meeting me and walking with me towards our bedroom.

"It was… long." I told her with a smile. It was the truth. It felt like it had dragged on far longer than the reality.

"How was your girls night with Alice?" I smiled as I saw her smile, her eyes brightening the more that she woke up.

"It was nice… it kind of felt like we were teenagers again – eating delivery for dinner, and ice-cream at midnight… chick-flicks… and just general chatting and venting." She laughed and I nodded my head. That had been my intention, something to relax the both of them… it had obviously worked and I tried to shake the feeling that I had struggled against all night. For some reason, even seeing her here in front of me, something felt off… wrong somehow.

"What's the matter? You look worried?" Bella could detect the slightest change from my normal demeanor and I sighed when she asked… not sure what exactly to say.

"Edward?" She demanded a little firmer when I didn't respond right away.

"Really Love, it's nothing… I just… I had a weird feeling and something felt off… I was worried about you… but you're okay and Mase and Ellie are okay. I think I'm just tired and can't wait to take leave so I can be here with you more often." I tried to explain and I saw Bella's brow furrow. This was exactly what I didn't want… her worrying for no reason.

"How strong is your feeling that something's wrong?" She asked as she sat down on the closed toilet in the bathroom. I was getting ready to shower and she was now biting her lip, obviously thinking about what I had told her.

"I don't know… I think it's just exhaustion." I tried to downplay it but she wasn't buying it as I turned to look at her.

"Should I go in? Get checked out just in case?" She asked and it was my turn to look at her curiously. Had she been hiding some sort of worry or pain herself?

"How are you feeling Bells? Anything new or unusual? Are they still kicking strongly?" I asked her cautiously and she nodded as she thought through my question.

"I feel okay… better than yesterday actually… and yes, I still feel so much movement… here…" She told me reaching out and grabbing my hand, pulling it to the side of her belly where there were currently multiple jabbings occurring.

"Then I don't think we need to worry… like I said, I'm probably just tired and…"

"Bella!" We both jumped at the sound of Alice's shrill voice calling for Bells from downstairs. Suddenly the rock that had been sitting in my stomach sank… it wasn't Bella, it was Alice.

Grabbing my shirt up off of where I'd thrown it to the floor, I threw it back on as I yanked the door open and moved to the stairs to find out if Alice was alright. Going first to the living room, I didn't see Alice and moved to turn and head towards where she called for Bella for a second time. As my eyes followed, I couldn't help but to see the blood on the sheets from where Alice had been sleeping.

By the time I reached the bathroom, she was sitting on the toilet with the door wide open, her face completely void of any colour as she stared up into my face.

"Are you in any pain Al?" I asked her quickly, trying to assess the situation.

"No… I… I woke up… Bella wasn't there…" She stuttered out as Bella caught up to me and came in from behind me to stand in front of her friend. "I saw the blood and came in here… I'm still bleeding…" She told me quietly and I nodded. "No pain. None at all… Just the blood…" She swallowed thickly and I watched as her eyes welled up with tears.

"Are you experiencing any movement at the moment?" I asked and she nodded her head, biting on her bottom lip to keep from crying.

"Is there anything else that's come up at your recent appointments? Anything that was concerning at all?" I asked her and she paused, her eyes growing wide as she thought about my question.

"After my last scan, Dr. Whitman told us that it was nothing to worry about, but that I had a low-lying placenta… he said chances were that it wouldn't cause any problems though, something about migration?" Alice said and I nodded my head. This was starting to make sense now.

"Alright Alice, there's no pain and there's movement so that's a good thing – bleeding during pregnancy is more common in multiples, and even more so with a low-lying placenta; let's get you cleaned up and over to get checked out and find out what's going on… Bella, can you find Alice some sanitary napkins and some clean pajamas or clothes… I'm going to call Jasper and have him meet us at the hospital." I told them calmly, turning and moving out of the bathroom to give them privacy. Right away Bella started trying to calm her friend down and reassuring her as I heard the bathroom drawer open.

"Edward? Is everything alright?" Jasper was usually calm, but calling him this early while his future wife was at our place, had obviously given him the impression that something was wrong.

"Meet us at the hospital, Alice is experiencing some bleeding… but there doesn't appear to be any pain and she says that she is experiencing quite a bit of movement still." I spoke quickly but calmly to my brother as I grabbed Alice's purse out of the living room and brought it towards the front door for her.

"Should you call an ambulance instead?" Jasper demanded and I shook my head silently before responding.

"It will take longer for an ambulance to get here than it will take me to drive her in… Bella's helping her clean up and she'll sit with her in the car. We'll be at the hospital shortly… if anything changes I'll have an ambulance meet us on the way." I reassured my brother and he seemed to accept my answer.

"I'll meet you there." He said simply before hanging up and I found myself heading back towards the bathroom with what I hoped were Alice's shoes in my hand.

"How are you doing?" I asked as I saw Alice and Bella heading towards me, Bella's arm around Alice's shoulder as she moved slowly.

"I'm still bleeding, but there's still no pain… that's good right?" She asked hopefully and I nodded carefully.

"Jasper's going to meet us at the hospital, let's get going and then we'll be able to see what's happening with those little guys." I told her carefully as I led her to the chair by the door and helped her put her shoes on while Bella did her own.

Soon we were in the car and I was praying that everything was alright with Alice and her twins, while I had Bella send a message to Mom letting her know where we were going and telling her we'd pick up the kids on our way back home, and then a second message to Dad asking him to meet us when we arrived. He was already at the hospital so I knew that he would be okay with that.

The second I put the car into park, I felt rather than saw Jasper yank the back door open to see Alice… his fear evident as she remained somewhat calm.

"It's okay Jazz… I'm not in any pain…" Alice tried to reassure him right away, but I knew he wasn't actually hearing anything. Losing their first pregnancy had been harder on him than anyone else knew… he had admitted to me several weeks ago now that he was still terrified of losing their twins.

"Here, let's get Alice inside." I pulled Jasper back and reached out to Alice to help her stand up. Grabbing my hand she stood up slowly and I knew that Jasper could see the stained towel underneath where she had been sitting in the car. Bella laid out another towel and I carefully helped her into the wheelchair that Jasper had ready and soon we were following as he pushed her in through the emergency room doors, continuing on through to the elevators. He had already called Dr. Whitman who had advised them to go directly to Maternity.

When we arrived, my father was waiting at registration with a worried look on his face as he glanced at both Bella and Alice.

A few minutes later and Alice was in a room, awaiting her physician with Jasper and my father by her side.

"Do you want to stay or head home?" I asked Bella as we walked down the halls, eventually stopping at the window to the NICU.

"I'd like to stay for a few minutes and just make sure that she's alright before we leave." Bella answered quietly and I squeezed her hand.

"Are you alright?" I asked her as she gazed through the window and I sighed while I waited for her to respond.

"I'm okay… I'm worried about Alice… and I'm not going to lie… I'm also worried about myself." She began and I squeezed her hand again, encouraging her to continue.

"I know what to expect in the next few weeks and months, but these scares… first me and now Alice, they worry me. I know that with both of us being in a higher risk category that things could potentially be chaotic and progress rapidly and out of my control." She admitted and I nodded. "I feel fine… Aside from standard back aches and muscle spasms, I actually feel good now. I know not to over-do it, but I find I've been adding little, easy tasks in and I've experienced no further pain or bleeding. But as fine as I feel, I also feel a little over-whelmed, and at the same time… guilty." She nearly whispered and I joined her in looking across the nursery in front of us, seeing the vulnerability and yet also the miracles that modern medicine performed.

"I know. I feel all of that as well." I told her secretly, pressing my eyes closed as I tried not to think about everything that I did know about high-risk pregnancies.

"I want to be here for Alice and Jasper… but… I'm not even sure how to support them. They've been so great with helping us out and supporting us… but I'm not sure how much of that I'm able to return to them." She clarified and again I nodded.

It was true that Alice and Jasper had been great about helping out with Bella while she had first been placed on limited activity, and it was true that I also wanted to support my brother now as well when they needed it.

"Let's head back towards her room and see what's going on." I squeezed Bella's hand once more before turning and leading her back down the direction we had first come. "As for our little ones… we'll take it one day at a time just like we've been doing. I'll be done work soon and home more to help out and to just be with you and Masen and Ellie." I reminded her and she smiled a small smile, leaning her head down against my shoulder as we arrived back at Alice's room.

"Alice?" I asked my Dad as he came out of the room and he nodded at us both. Grabbing a chair from down the hall, I brought it over for Bella to sit down.

"Still no pain, both heartbeats are strong and detectable, plenty of movement." He answered and I let out a deep breath.

"Waiting on ultrasound next?" I asked and he nodded at me.

"Alice and I… we're both going to be alright… and so are all five of these guys." Bella surprised me with the firmness to her voice, the way that she looked fiercely down at her stomach, as though willing her words to be irrefutable, her hand stationed on top of her belly.

Neither my father nor I dared to object.


	27. Chapter 26

**Bella's POV**

Jasper was generally a very relaxed man. He was quiet and reserved and could come off as quite shy regularly – honestly he was a true introvert. I had found that I had always gotten along with Edward's brother – often sharing conversation on books we had both read, or discussing politics and assorted history. Even when Jasper had arrived on scene following the incident where Kate had rear-ended me and the kids, he had been calm and focused. He had managed to keep me from panicking while taking control of the situation, and although I knew that he was very emotional within; his demeanor never wavered.

But with Alice he was different.

Their romance had happened nearly as quickly as mine and Edward's had. They had met and before long were talking about marriage – even once Alice had found out that she was pregnant the first time, they had just continued to move in their relationship. When Alice had miscarried; it had affected them both greatly – and they had both held things together on the outside. But Alice and I were close and I knew that Jasper and Edward were both close as well. We saw the struggle to accept what had happened and the pain it had caused both of them… we saw them as they placed masks over their faces and smiled and joked about doing things in order now – marriage and then baby. But we knew them both, and they both confided in us as well, sharing the utter devastation that they had experienced through the loss of their pregnancy.

By the time that Alice's results had come back up from her tests, and the source of the bleeding had been deemed undetermined; Jasper was furious. It took Edward literally hauling him downstairs to get a coffee to settle him down. Thankfully, the brothers were close and Jasper knew that Edward and I were experiencing similar struggles and fears; and with the addition of Edward's medical knowledge he had finally calmed down and re-focused on how to help Alice relax over the next few weeks.

By the time that Esme met us in the lobby with Elizabeth and Masen, I was feeling exhausted. Giving his mother a quick update on Alice, she hugged us both, thanking us for helping Alice to get to the hospital safely and calmly before heading towards the elevator to see her while we turned towards the doors. As much as I wanted to stay longer with my friend, she had been the one to insist that we head home and get some rest ourselves.

Thankfully Alice was sent home late that same evening. Everything looked fine with both babies and the bleeding had stopped. But over the next three weeks Alice experienced more of the same thing and was placed on complete bed-rest. At first I felt slightly guilty as I found myself feeling better – still experiencing back aches and general discomfort, but no further cramping or bleeding. With Edward being off work now, it made it much easier to actually live my life a little bit more freely and I found myself getting out of the house more often, as well as visiting with Alice and keeping her company as she had done with me.

"How was Elizabeth's appointment?" Carlisle posed the question at dinner one night. Esme had invited all of us for dinner – Edward and I, Emmett and Rosalie, and even Jasper and Alice. Alice had been going stir-crazy and had spent some time over the past week with Esme at the Cullen home. It was the first time we had all managed to work our schedules out to be there together in weeks and it felt beyond nice to all be there – it felt like my second home and I had nearly welled up with tears early in the evening when I had noticed the feeling.

"It went well – he's ordering some more in-depth imaging at the hospital to get a better image of where the ureters connect, the overall level of function within the kidney, and to see if there are any blockages or tissue damage." Edward responded and I nodded. Overall, Ellie had been feeling better, and although she had experienced one more infection it hadn't been anywhere near as bad as the others.

"Have they checked the triplet's ultrasound for similar issues?" Carlisle asked and I nodded. It was something I had gone over with my doctor after learning that this particular kidney problem was somewhat common and often genetic.

"Yes, so far they haven't been able to detect anything abnormal… but they will check again after the birth." I answered as Edward squeezed my hand gently.

"And when are you two going to let us in on their genders?" Esme spoke up and the table went silent, everyone turning to look at us as she asked the question. "You aren't really going to make us wait until their birth now are you?" She smiled at us and I laughed lightly. We hadn't revealed a lot about our little ones yet, though we had known for quite a while now.

"I suppose we can give them a few more details now…" I winked at Edward and turned, looking at everyone else at the table. This family that had brought me right in and treated me as one of their own from the minute they had met me. They all had such a huge part in our lives and I truly loved them all.

"Now that I've reached twenty-six weeks and some of our fears have been reduced – I suppose that we can tell you that we're having…" I paused for a moment before spitting it out, aside from Masen crunching on a piece of garlic bread it was silent at the table. "Three identical babies." I chuckled lightly as Carlisle smirked and Esme thought it over for a moment before she responded.

"All three are identical?" She clarified and I nodded my head. It was a bit more rare than just being identical though, with most spontaneous triplets not having all three sharing a placenta and an amniotic sac – it made it a bit more risky, but so far nothing had shown up as alarming within their development.

"Yes. All three of these little girls are identical." I smiled as I confirmed it for Esme and immediately her eyes sparkled.

"I take it there are still no signs of cord-entanglement, irregular fluid amounts, or transfusion between them?" Carlisle directed his question at Edward and I shook my head.

"Because our triplets are mono-amniotic – meaning they have no membranes separating each of them, our pregnancy is actually quite rare and we have been very high risk. Things like tangled umbilical cords, and unequal growth between them are constant fears. Fortunately when she went in for monitoring on Friday, everything appears perfectly healthy for the time being… however, there is a chance that Bella will at some point have to be admitted for monitoring until their birth in the event that anything at all changes." Edward explained and I saw both Esme and Alice's faces fall, concern wrinkling their foreheads as they listened to him.

"But right now, we are all doing well and both my regular doctor and the perinatologist we've been in contact with are pleased with how well the pregnancy is going considering the risk factor." I tried to show them the relief that I had experienced during each and every appointment so far. I knew that at this point things were going well and there was already a significantly higher rate of survival should I have to deliver at any point; though the plan was to begin discussing a date for a caesarean by thirty-two weeks.

"I'm so happy for you both Edward and Bella… you are both already such amazing parents to Masen and Elizabeth and I can't wait to meet these three little miracles as well." Esme had come around the table as she spoke, and soon she was holding me in an embrace while our little ones kicked up a storm inside of me.

"I can't believe we've made it this far to be honest. When Edward and I first found out that they were triplets we both knew that pre-term labour was a possibility, but with the added complications that I've experienced – the cramps and bleeding and then finding out that they were identical and sharing a single sack… honestly we were prepared to deliver very early on. Now though things are going so much smoother and we know that it will be less than eight weeks until we meet these little ones. There is still a high risk for us, but with each day that passes without further complications, the more positive we become." I rambled a little bit as Esme sat back down and I looked down the table at Alice. I knew that she shared some of the same feelings that Edward and I had experienced and I knew that she could relate to so much of what I had felt over the past couple of months.

"Very soon it will be a whole lot busier in our family – Masen and Elizabeth are growing like weeds, and we'll have our three little girls as well. Haley is starting to get busier and move around more, and Jasper and Alice – your two little ones as well…"

"Well, our two little boys – to even out all of the girls in the family." Alice interrupted me with a wink and I squealed a little bit at her announcement. She and Jasper had known for a while what they were having, but like Edward and I had held off on telling the rest of the family until they had passed a certain point, they had similarly decided to do the same thing.

As the chatter at the table picked up, I couldn't help but to sit back and just love the family that I had joined. Edward of course was the first Cullen I had fallen in love with, but the entire family had quickly become mine as well – something that still made me well up in tears when I thought about it, my own family not around to experience this part of my life with me.

After we had finished dinner, Rosalie helped Alice into the living room and joined her in relaxing for a little bit, while Edward, Jasper, and Emmett took Haley, Masen, and Elizabeth down to the basement to run around. As I moved into the kitchen to help Esme, I pulled a stool up to the sink and began to wash dishes while Esme put away leftovers and tidied up around me.

"My Mom left town when I was a sophomore in high school." I don't know why I started the way that I did, but as Esme picked up a towel and began to dry the dishes, she nodded her head, ready to listen like she always was.

"One day I came home from school, and she was just gone." I started again as I continued to wash the dishes and I felt her hand on my shoulder, her eyes telling me that it was okay.

"I called my Dad at work and at first he didn't believe me… but when he got home and saw all of her things missing – the notes that she had left, it broke him." I felt my mind returning to those days, something that didn't happen often anymore. "He loved her and she literally just up and left one day… she never called, never wrote… she never once tried to check on me to make sure that I was okay." I had to swallow thickly… it didn't matter how much time passed by, it still hurt to remember the way that she had abandoned me. "Of course Dad tracked her and found out where she had gone, and he asked me if I wanted to try and contact her… but I never did. I could never understand how any mother could simply leave their child like that." I had to swallow again as I thought first about Elizabeth… then Masen. Biologically Mase wasn't mine, but he was my son and I couldn't imagine leaving him anymore than I could imagine leaving Elizabeth or the triplets. It simply wasn't something that I could comprehend.

"When I met Edward in the hospital after Masen was born, I was devastated and sickened by what Mike had done… but even more so what Tanya had done. And as we learned about everything else with Kate, I just couldn't understand it at all… I was devastated for both of the kids, but I was also missing my own mother more than I ever had… Dad would have been there for me, but he had passed away… but Renee? Renee simply didn't care." I continued as I thought back to those first few weeks. They were harder than I liked to admit as I adjusted to life as a single mother, with very limited family support.

"But Edward and I clicked… right away. I remember being in the NICU with Elizabeth and watching Edward with Masen and feeling so connected and so guilty at the same time... and you and Carlisle who never treated me with anything but kindness. I still remember that first day that I was awake following the accident and you came down to my room to check on me and make sure that I was okay. I couldn't believe how amazing you were, and while I felt like a fool around anyone else, you never once made me feel uncomfortable. As Edward and I grew closer… you and Carlisle became just as close – never once implying that it was too soon, or weird, or complicated. You both stepped in and helped out… you treated Elizabeth like your grand-daughter from the first day that you met her." I had to pause and dry my hands so that I could wipe my cheeks while Esme wiped hers.

"I can never repay you for the way that you welcomed us in. I want you to know though how much I appreciate it, and how much I love both you and Carlisle – and Jasper and Alice – and Emmett and Rosalie. You have all become my family which is something that I didn't really expect, but that I value more than anyone realises. So thank you." I smiled up Edward's mother and I was met with shining eyes and a wider grin than my own.

"Bella, I know I've told you this before… but you and Elizabeth… you are our family. You have filled a hole that we didn't know existed, and you and Elizabeth have brought so much joy into our home as well. You will always have a place here with us." Once again we were embracing and I laughed as we broke apart and returned to the dishes.

"So does that mean you'll share the little ones names?" She asked with a smirk and I shook my head no with another laugh.

"Unfortunately, Edward and I haven't even finished deciding on that yet." I told her as I pulled the drain from the sink at the same time that we heard the doorbell ring.

Drying my hands on a tea-towel, I followed Esme out of the kitchen and towards the front door, wondering who it would be at this time in the evening. Esme and Carlisle didn't exactly live in-town so it wasn't likely a neighbour just popping in.

As Esme opened the door, I felt all of the colour drain from my face as I stared down the woman on the other side, the hair on my arms standing on end as she looked past Esme and directly at me.

"You aren't welcome here Kate. I suggest that you get in your car and leave before you end up in jail." Esme's voice had gone from the loving maternal one I had spoken to in the kitchen, to the coldest I had ever heard it.

"Where's Edward?" The woman had the nerve to ask and I felt my jaw drop as Esme said nothing but instead attempted to close the door. But Kate wasn't allowing that and she held out her hand to stop it from closing, pushing her body forward and trying to squeeze past Esme.

"Leave Kate. Now." Esme's voice was fierce as I froze, but Kate wasn't giving up. Even when Esme raised her hand and pressed it into Kate's shoulder, attempting to push her back out of the doorway, she pushed back harder, causing Esme to stumble and forcing her way past her.

"There's my boy!" At the same time that she squealed out the words I felt Edward's hand on my shoulder as he pulled me against him, Masen in his arms and Ellie in Rosalie's as Jasper flew past us, reaching her before she could get any further into the house.

"Stay away from my family." Edward's voice was deep and menacing and I felt Masen shrink into us as he spoke the words and then turned us around, gesturing to Rosalie to bring Ellie as he ushered us back and towards the living room. Jasper had the woman's hands locked behind her back and I could hear her voice pick up as she called to Edward, yelling at him to give her 'her boy'.

"Take Masen." He whispered at me and I grabbed my son from his arms as he turned around and moved back to the front entrance where Jasper was holding her with Emmett while he called her in.

"Listen to me Kate. My son is not and will never be your son. He has a beautiful mother and I have a wife… you are nothing to us… you never were and you never will be." I had never heard Edward speak with such disgust and anger and as I brought the kids to the living room I heard the woman shriek as though she had been stabbed. When I set Masen down with Alice and turned around to ensure that Edward hadn't done anything, I was tempted to harm her myself when she stopped her shrieking and looked up at me, her face shifting instantly as she spoke the words.

"That's my son. You'll pay for keeping him away from me… you and the bastard you're carrying!" The woman was clearly insane, but that was what scared me the most. She had already rear-ended me WITH the kids in the back of my car, now she was threatening us.

"Come on, let's move." Jasper had hoisted her up from where she had been held down and was hauling her out the door. Emmett was holding Edward back, and Esme and Carlisle had come to put their arms around me, comforting me.

"You're pathetic Kate. You will never get near me or my family again." Edward's voice was shaking as he hollered at her back while Jasper took her outside. I could still hear Kate shrieking profanities as Emmett and Carlisle both moved to follow Jasper out and Edward closed the door, coming back towards me.

"Are you alright, Love?" Edward's words calmed me down instantly, and when he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me against his chest, it was like the weight of what had just happened fell down on me and I felt myself sink further in.

Overall I was alright. But I was angry.

A few minutes later and we were sitting with Alice in the living room, Masen and Elizabeth obviously sensing that something was off and clinging to both Edward and I while we chatted quietly about what had just happened. Eventually Ben, an officer who worked alongside Jasper arrived and quickly got our statements… taking Kate into custody and assuring us that he would do what he could to have her held.

When things settled down, Edward and I excused ourselves for the night, ready to head home and relax in each others' arms. I knew that Edward was feeling exhausted and triggered from the way that she had shown up at the house unexpectedly. He had truly hoped that she had simply moved on and leave us alone. But as I knew already from my experiences with Karen Newton; the kind of issues Kate had, simply didn't go away without professional help.

"Are you alright Bella? Alice?" Carlisle asked just before we headed out and I nodded my head. "Watch yourself tonight Sweetheart; stress can cause all sorts of issues after the fact." Carlisle stated cautiously and I nodded. I had already been quietly assessing myself, waiting to ensure that nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Thankfully, I felt physically fine… even though I knew that the stress would remain until we knew for sure what would be happening with Kate.

"Talk to me Edward." Once we had arrived home, we had quickly gotten the kids in the bath and ready for bed. After reading them a story together and tucking them both in, Edward and I had moved into our bedroom and climbed into our own bed – but not before Edward had gone around the house checking all of the windows and doors to ensure that nobody could get in.

"I feel like this is all on me." As Edward began to open up, I bit down on my lip so that I wouldn't interrupt him and I moved my hand through his hair, massaging his head. I was currently propped up in the bed while his head rested against my chest and his arm laid across my massive belly.

"I look back at all of the years that I was with Tanya, and now I see the signs… with both her and Kate and I hate that I didn't see it sooner. I knew that we weren't perfect… but especially once she told me that she was pregnant – I honestly thought things were improving. I mean, I wouldn't go back and change Masen at all – if there's nothing else, she gave me him. But I feel like such an idiot for not seeing this bullshit between her and her sister sooner." As his hand came up to wipe his eyes, I continued to massage his scalp for a few minutes, letting things air out, letting his thoughts happen.

"I'm sorry Bella." As he shifted to look up at me, I leaned down, moving my lips down to meet his.

"You never have to be sorry for that part of your past… they manipulated and used you Edward and I'm sorry that you had to experience that. But they will not have power over our life together anymore." I leaned down to kiss him again and he sighed, wrapping his hand around my shoulders and pulling me closer to him again.

"I love you so much Bells," He breathed out between kisses.

"I love you too... I always will." I responded quietly as I shifted again, pressing as close to him as I possibly could.

We didn't say much else. Instead we remained wrapped up in each other's arms for the rest of the night. We connected and we touched and we held each other. It was the perfect solution to the stress; and neither of us thought about Kate again until the next day.


	28. Chapter 27

**Edward's POV**

"Irina. It's Edward. We need to talk." I sighed as I waited for her to respond. She had answered the call with a simple _'hello',_ but I knew it was her immediately.

"Carmen messaged me. She told me what happened yesterday… I really don't want to get involved. I'm not really in contact with anyone out of the family anymore." She responded quietly and I closed my eyes. In all of the years that I had been with Tanya and had known Kate, Irina had always seemed stand-offish to me; and Tanya of course had played it up, often accusing her sister of acting as though she were better than them.

"She needs professional help… but she also needs to stay away from my family…" I began calmly but firmly, but before I could say too much, Irina cut me off.

"Look Edward. I'm not in contact with Kate, and I have limited contact with Dad and Carmen." She began and I could hear the sadness in her voice. "The twins have been trouble since they were little… Mom and Dad believed they were special… gifted somehow… and would have let them get away with murder and there were never any consequences for their troublesome behaviour. But after Mom OD'd… they went even further off the rails. Both of them." She sighed and I nodded my head. I was seeing it now, but I still couldn't understand how I had missed it for so long.

"How does she possibly think that this will end in her favour?" I asked quietly, it was more to myself than to Irina, but she answered me anyways.

"Edward do you remember Poppy… Dad and Carmen's dog?" I did remember the little Spaniel that had lived with Tanya's parents when I had met them and I told her that. "Well, when Katie saw that stupid dog in a pet store, she had to have him. But Carmen said 'no'. There were too many kids and animals in the house already," She paused then and I swallowed thickly, knowing what was coming without ever having heard this story before. "The next morning when I got up, my cat Dexter was dead… he was lying on our front porch, mangled all to hell with burns like he had been electrocuted. He had been my cat, and I was hysterical and I remember Katie coming over to me and making a comment about how sad he had looked before he died. Of course Dad didn't believe me and three days later we brought home Poppy… who of course held the twins' attention for all of five minutes before Carmen ended up the primary caregiver for the damn dog." She explained and I continued to nod along as she told the story.

"Edward… you… and your children – were the one thing that they couldn't both get. And make no mistake… to them you were a trophy." She said seriously. Only it wasn't with malice and I couldn't be angry at her for her words, though I currently felt sick to my stomach.

"We already realise that she is a threat to Masen…"

"Not just Masen… to your whole family. She's not right in the head. She sees you and Bella and Masen and your whole family as a threat. I wish I could say that she will figure it out and stay away from now on… but I truly don't think she will. I've stayed away because I didn't want her or Dad – who is nearly as crazy by the way – to think that I had some sort of access to you guys. I mean, I'm sure you would have gladly kept at least Dad and Carmen in the little guy's life if they had reached out at all… but once they figured out you and Bella… it was like you were the one who had destroyed this image that they had of perfect little Tan." She explained and I felt myself scowling. "And now you're messing with their 'special, gifted' little Kate in their eyes… even though you've done absolutely nothing wrong."

"Irina, I'm sorry… I honestly… I still don't know how I didn't see more of this at the time." I said sadly and for a minute there was silence.

"I wish I could help with Kate… but really Edward, I can't. I'm the black sheep of the family and when I've tried in the past, it's always ended badly. It's why I've chosen to move forward on my own… I still stay in contact with Carmen, but it's only the bare minimum. The only thing that I can advise is to keep yourself and your family safe… do whatever it takes, but keep them away from Kate."

After I had hung up the call, I took some time to ponder Irina's words. It was strange, previously I had known my wife's older sister but I had never had a chance to get close to her. Before Tanya had died, she had always buffered between her family and myself… with everyone except for Kate. Now I was saddened that I hadn't known Irina in the past – she seemed genuine and she had asked about Masen at the end of the call, not indicating any form of interference, but showing legitimate curiosity about her nephew. I was in no way comfortable giving her too much information yet, but began to think that perhaps one day in the future I would be able to trust her with a little bit more. She was most likely the only family from Tanya's side that I would ever allow any form of communication between… but I wasn't jumping into that until I was positive that she wasn't feeding Kate anything about us.

The rest of the day moved slowly. Bella lounged and slept off and on. Neither of us had really slept the night after the incident with Kate, and I knew that she needed it. In between we played on the floor with Masen and Ellie – building giant towers and crashing them down, reading books, singing songs, and pulling out Bella's finger paints and letting them go nuts. Later in the afternoon, while Bella slept on the couch, I grabbed the two of them and took them out in the backyard to run around and burn off some steam. They both loved to simply run and chase each other (and me) and it felt nice to get some fresh air and sun on our skin.

That night we had a quiet dinner and both kids went down to bed easily – exhausted from a day of play.

Over the next week, we tried to live as normally as we possibly could. For now, Kate was still being held for breaching the restraing order – in addition to another incident that had occurred once they had taken her to the station, she was looking at being held for much longer. Of course Eleazar – her father – was working hard to have her released to him (according to Jasper), but we were simply trying to breathe and plan while she was still locked up.

"Bells?" I asked quietly as I stared at the woman I loved from across the table. I had Elizabeth next to me and she had Masen next to her. They were both eating quietly – picking up the pieces of chicken nuggets and banana that Bella had carefully cut up for each of them. We had spent the morning in Port Angeles, leaving early and hitting up the store to stock up on more baby items that we needed – diapers, wipes, sleepers, and a few fun little extras that Bella saw on our journey through the store. Following that we had decided to bring the kids to a new indoor play place that had recently opened, to let them run around for a while.

Currently, we were both sitting in the little café to the side – Mase and Ellie were starting to fade, tiredness weighing down their eyes as they picked at the food in front of them. I knew that by the time we got them out to the Van they would likely be seconds away from napping.

"Bella…" I called again and her eyes snapped back to mine. "You're a million miles away… what's the matter?" I asked cautiously and I watched her bite down on her bottom lip as she thought through my question.

"Just the usual." She finally responded and I nodded, reaching my hand across the table and grabbing hers in my own.

"We can't let fear of her retaliation rule our life right now Bells." I tried to assure her but as I spoke, she snatched her hand away from mine angrily.

"That's easy for you to say!" She hissed out and I pulled back a touch, not fully expecting her sudden shift in emotion. "You aren't carrying three children that you need to constantly be aware of and protect! And you weren't the target of her psychotic driving skills that could have seriously hurt or killed either of our two children!" She fumed out quietly and I nodded carefully. She was right… Kate had specifically come after her with Masen and Elizabeth in the car with her, as well as outright threatened Bella recently.

"I am HUGE and I am EXHAUSTED and I AM ANGRY!" She accentuated the words as she spoke firmly from across the table and I waited for her to let out whatever she needed to say. "I am so SICK of having to RELIVE the nightmare that those SICK AND TWISTED ASSHOLES caused! ALL OF THEM! MIKE, TANYA, KATE!" She continued to rant and I sighed, I felt the same way, but there was literally nothing more that we could do at this point. "I just want to be able to enjoy the last few weeks of this pregnancy with you and Ellie and Masen and not have to constantly look over my shoulder in fear!" She seemed to deflate with this last sentence and I stood up to move around the table, crouching down and putting my arms around her.

Bella had been stronger than most people would have been able to be. But again she was right, it wasn't fair to keep having to go through new rounds of this triggering bullshit every few months.

"I know you're exhausted Love," I began to soothe her as she broke into tears. Thankfully Masen and Ellie were pretty much occupied with simply picking apart their food for the moment and dropping it on the floor. I would pick it all up in a minute, but for now, calming Bella was my priority.

"This isn't fair to you, and I know that it has been so hard on you the past few months and I know it feels like it's a constant rollercoaster. And I don't know how to 'solve' anything that's going on with Kate, except to trust Jasper and the rest of the justice system… and to hope that she finally just goes away. I know it doesn't sound like much… but I promise that we will get through this together. I am here, and I will never let her harm you or Masen or Ellie or the triplets ever. I'm not going anywhere. I'm with you." I tried to re-assure her but I was still at a loss. I didn't know if there was anything that I could possibly say right now that would help – I was feeling just as worried and somewhat helpless as she was, and I was constantly on guard as well.

"I'm sorry Edward… I'm just… I'm so tired all of the time and I'm not sure how much more I can take mentally right now." She expressed, her face muffled in my shirt. I heard her though and I just kept holding her until she had calmed down a little bit more.

"Let's go home." I said quietly as I pulled back. "Let's get home, and rest and lock our doors and just take the rest of today and tonight to just be us. We know she's not out yet, and Jasper will let me know as soon as she is… and right now, today we can spend at least a few hours, just us… our family." I suggested as I pulled away and moved back around to the other side of the table. Masen was starting to fidget, pulling on the strap of the highchair. He had left bits of food everywhere and as I bent down to pick it all up, I watched as Bella nodded, took a deep breath, and then smiled. It concerned me. I didn't want her to pretend, I genuinely just wanted to help her relax, and I didn't know how to do that.

When I finally got the remainder of the food cleaned up and both toddlers wiped down, I helped Bella to stand up before picking up both kids. They were tired, but I knew there might still be tears as we left the play-place, exhaustion obvious on their faces as they struggled to get down and run again. Thankfully we made it out to the van without any major meltdowns, and once they were buckled into their seats, I hopped into the driver's side, ready to head home.

As I glanced at Bella though, I paused.

"What hurts?" I asked calmly, though inside I was in knots. She was obviously under a lot more stress than I had really known, and her face showed the pain she was in clearly.

"Just my back… I think one of the babies just shifted a bit and is sitting funny." She responded before biting down on her lip again, a sure sign that it was even worse than what I was seeing.

"Bells… describe the pain." I ordered her and she took a second, nodding first before speaking.

"It feels like a foot pressing into my back, making it uncomfortable to sit back, and when she shifts, it's like she's hitting the nerve sending pain down my hip and leg. It's not cramps or contractions… I seriously just think one baby has shifted." She said quietly, shifting around a little in her seat.

Getting back out of the car I came around to her side. Masen was crying from the back seat, over-tired and not wanting to be strapped in, while Elizabeth chattered on in gibberish to herself.

"Show me where exactly it hurts," I asked her as I opened her door and watched her lean forward.

"My lower back… here… and like I said, when she kicks or shifts or whatever, it shoots down my side and hip.

I spent a minute rubbing her back, trying to determine where the pain was coming from. After a minute, I helped her stand up and twist just gently side to side, moving a little bit at a time to try and shift the baby a bit. But nothing seemed to help at all.

"Let's just get home where I can lay down and rest for a while." She finally sighed and I frowned. I didn't like this, I felt completely useless to help her with the pain and the doctor in me wanted to fix it somehow.

The drive home was slow, though I moved as quickly as the speed limits would allow, we stopped often for Bella to get out of the car and stretch a bit. Thankfully Masen and Ellie had passed out as soon as we had pulled out of the parking lot and had remained sleeping for the duration of our journey back to Forks.

"Are you sure you're alright?" It had to have been the hundredth time I had asked her since the pain had begun and she rolled her eyes as I helped shift on the sofa. We had spent the afternoon at home, Bella sitting in living room while I brought out stack after stack of clothes for her to sort through – we had most of Masen and Ellie's baby clothes still, but we had also been gifted dozens of outfits from friends and family already for the new little ones. Bella, though wanting to relax but also wanting to feel useful, needed something to occupy her mind and sorting the clothes into size and season was something that she could do right now.

"Here, put these ones in the hospital bag." She gestured to the bag on the floor beside me; it already had several outfits in it, but Bella wanted to be prepared. I didn't question it as I placed the three purple sleepers inside the bag; vaguely recalling Angela coming by with them the previous week – of course Bella had already washed and dried everything that had been gifted to us.

"Bells?" I questioned once I was done and her eyes snapped up to mine.

"I swear to god I'm fine Edward!" She hissed and I let out a deep breath.

"Okay. I'm going to start some dinner." I didn't say anything else and neither did she as I stepped over the baby gate and headed towards the kitchen. I was trying to be everything that she needed right now, but I was also starting to feel drained.

The rest of the evening was fairly quiet, both of us exhausted both physically and mentally. Once both kids were bathed and passed out in bed, Bella retired to bed herself and I sprawled out on the couch in front of the television. This wasn't our usual routine, but I found I needed to _zone out_ for a little while in front of a mindless show.

Eventually I fell asleep right where I was, not bothering to move upstairs to the bedroom; not wanting to disturb Bella as she slept, and honestly wanting a full night's rest myself.

By the time that morning rolled around, the tension seemed to have broken. When Bella woke me up with a kiss, I asked her how her night had been and apologised for not coming up. Miraculously she had managed to sleep through the night without a foot in her bladder waking her up for regular bathroom breaks, and although stiff from sleeping on the couch, I also felt better rested.

After breakfast she asked if we could head into the bookstore so that she could check on things and go over a few details with Angela before the babies were born. She had taken a major step back from working throughout this pregnancy and it had been an adjustment for her. Bella had always been self-sufficient and though she was still actively involved in all decisions and up-to-date on the status of the shop, she hadn't been able to be there in the day-to-day as she had prior to Elizabeth's birth.

Once we had everyone loaded up and ready to go, Elizabeth was smiling and clapping from the backseat because she had heard Angela's name. She loved the woman and the bookstore, and both she and Masen loved to sit in the toddler area and pull out books for me to read to them. It wasn't like we didn't do that at home as well, but something about the bookstore held a greater appeal to them both – but especially Elizabeth.

We spent most of the morning at the store. When Masen and Ellie got bored with the books, I took them for a walk down the small downtown, heading towards the new café on the corner hoping to grab a coffee for me and a treat for them.

"They're adorable!" The woman in front of me turned after she grabbed her drink and squatted down to say hi to the kids. Thanking her, I turned to the girl at the counter and placed my order, while the woman continued to chatter with Masen. Ellie was a little more shy, clinging to my leg.

"Twins?" The woman ask after I grabbed my coffee and the little paper bag with donut bites in it.

"Sort of." I responded with a chuckle. It was rare that anyone locally commented on Mase and Ellie and our situation. It was such a small town that once things had really been sorted after their birth, things just kind of spread. Aside from a few comments here and there early on; the rest of the town had simply accepted our situation. I had a feeling that Tanya and Mike's reputations had been known before their death; so it really wasn't a surprise that things had ended badly.

"Oh? What do you mean?" The woman seemed genuinely curious and I shrugged. She was obviously not from around here, and I didn't want nor feel the need to get into our story with a tourist.

"He means that only one kid is his… after his wife died he hooked up with…"

"Shut it Lauren." I scowled at the counter as I bent down to pick up Elizabeth while still trying to maintain a grip on Masen and also hold our snack. Lauren, the one making the snide comments had been one of Tanya's few 'friends'. I had never gotten along with her and I didn't plan on sticking around to get into anything with her now. Quickly, Bree who had told Lauren off, began to lay into her new employee, giving her a lecture on customer service and keeping her mouth shut when it came to customer's personal lives.

"It means it's a long story." I smiled back at the woman and turned to try and leave the area. Bella would be almost done at the store and I was not in the mood to stick around and hear anything else that Lauren might say.

As I walked back through the door of Bella's shop, I felt my phone beginning to vibrate in my pocket and I set down Elizabeth and Masen back down in the toddler area and shifted my coffee to my left hand so I could dig the device out of my pocket.

By now I had missed the call but when I tapped the screen and saw Jasper's name come up, I knew it wouldn't be good news.


	29. Chapter 28

**Bella's POV**

"I feel overall, fine. Tired most of the time, and my back aches – but there isn't any pain, pain. Just the annoyance of the constant aches and the exhaustion." I explained to Dr. Whitman as he asked how everything was going. He had already done his basic vitals and measurements for the week.

"I am happy overall with how things are progressing at this point." He said simply and smiled at us. It was another huge relief. With the stress of everything that Kate had put us through it was amazing that my stress levels hadn't skyrocketed through the roof and sent my blood pressure crazy.

"Are we still on track for 32 weeks for delivery if everything remains stable?" I asked cautiously, silently worrying as I realised it was only four weeks away. Four weeks longer with only Masen and Ellie at home, four weeks to ensure our safety, and four weeks to really breathe before life would drastically change again.

"I think if everything remains steady 32 to 33 weeks will be our goal; of course though things can change quickly from this point on out. Realistically you can of course expect that labour could begin at any point in time between now and then. The absolute latest that I will allow you to go is 34 weeks. Next week we will set a scheduled date for your caesarian." He explained and I nodded. We had already been over all of this, but with the results of my latest scan still showing all three healthy and with no concern, I was happy when I heard that he had changed the goal line slightly.

As we left the office, Edward grabbed my hand and squeezed it slightly. Looking over at his face I could see a range of emotions crossing over his features – relief, worry, and a constant awareness as he scanned the area around us. This awareness had been there consistently since Kate had first rear-ended my car months ago, but with the more recent events it had become heightened for both of us – neither of us really relaxing, especially when we weren't home.

Edward was convinced she was going to try something again immediately, though I wasn't as sure. I didn't doubt that she wasn't finished trying to insert herself into our life; I just didn't think it was going to be right away. She seemed to like to give it space between appearances.

Kate had been released to her father's care. Despite her threats and beliefs, and the trouble she continued to make once she had been taken into custody at the station; there was never a psychiatric exam ordered, and she was once again out and waiting for court. Obviously, Edward and I had been furious when Jasper had called to give Edward the news and I shook my head sadly. I knew from growing up with my father that at times, hands were tied. The justice system was overloaded and until someone was seriously injured, there was nothing that could be done aside from continuing to arrest whenever the restraining order was broken.

"What are you thinking about Love?" He had helped me to get into the car and get comfortable – something that I had never imagined could be that difficult before carrying triplets – and had gotten in himself, fastening his seatbelt and turning towards me before starting the car.

"Just that we need a holiday…" I chuckled slightly. Though neither of us was currently working; it wasn't exactly a vacation. Constant stress and worry had existed throughout most of our relationship in some form or another. Realistically we still weren't married and we had never been away together.

Edward laughed as well. "You're right." He said simply and I smiled at him. Some days he could simply read my mind and know what I meant.

"Once these guys are out and stable and growing and healthy; let's go away for a few days… even a week… all of us." I suggested quietly, biting down on my lip while I waited for his answer.

"Anything for you." He responded simply and I felt my heart swell with love for the man next to me who would truly do anything for me.

"You decide where and…" Edward trailed off as he glanced down at his phone. "…and Mom asked us to stop at Watson's bakery and pick up some bread for dinner." He finished with a smirk and I smiled. We could definitely do that.

"Alright, let's get going!" I laughed lightly, feeling just a touch of the tension evaporate as we settled and pulled out of the parking lot.

As we wove through the streets of Forks, leaving the main road and heading towards the little side-street that housed the relatively new "Watson's bakery", I felt myself begin to breathe a little bit more. Trying to push the stress of Kate and high-risk pregnancy out of my head; I watched the little houses as we passed them before pulling into the little home on the corner – the front of which now housed a small bakery. It was a unique spot, and when the Watson family had first moved into town and set up this little spot out of their home, we were all a little wary of it. No one in Forks trusted easily – our little town a little too close knit at times; and being outside of our small downtown, everyone wondered what this family was thinking. But the product they made, sold itself and the family turned out to be some of the kindest people we knew.

"Edward!" Julia Watson exclaimed as he walked into the front door ahead of me and I caught an instant whiff of delicious fresh bread.

"Hello Mrs. Watson, how are you?" He asked as he turned and took my hand. There was a rather high step up into the shop – the reason he had gone ahead of me was to take my hand and help me step in.

"I'm fine dear. And Bella honey… how are you feeling? Are those babies behaving themselves in there?" She asked sweetly and I smiled back at her, placing my hand over my belly and feeling them dance around.

"Oh yes, they are running out of space but being very well behaved at the moment." I laughed as she came over and looked at me, silently asking my permission. Nodding my head slightly she placed her hand over my stomach when I moved my own and I watched her smile widely as she felt them moving beneath her hand.

"Two more weeks… are you ready to meet them in less than two weeks?" She asked as she pulled back and headed back towards the counter, lifting the small piece that would allow her to go back behind the register.

"What makes you say two weeks?" I asked her as I moved about, picking up a coupe of fresh loaves of sour dough and handing them to Edward, continuing to glance through the display of products.

"The little one hiding in your back." She smiled and I nodded at her. Over the past few months I had spoken to Mrs. Watson on several occasions and she had shared some of her prior experience with me. Baking was her passion and Mr. Watson enjoyed it as well. It was why they had chosen to live out their retirement running this little bake-shop with their grand-daughter Grace. But prior to moving to Forks, Mrs. Watson had spent nearly forty-years delivering babies as a midwife. And while I didn't put much stock into old wives' tales or prenatal baby-whispering, she clearly did and I was beginning to trust her instinct more and more. She had correctly guessed that I was pregnant before we had told anyone else, as well she had predicted early on that I was carrying three little girls. And while she seemed to have an intuition and knowing disposition, she was never anything but kind, and never pushed her insights onto anyone, simply just smiling and chatting as though what she knew was common knowledge. Though a little eccentric, I really liked the woman… and I knew Masen and Elizabeth always enjoyed coming in and seeing her as well.

Grabbing a few more things, Edward followed me to the cash register, slipping in a small tray of fresh chocolate chip cookies and smirking at me. The man knew me well.

By the time we returned to the car, the stress had returned – the what-if's and the worry. Two weeks. If there was any sign of truth to what Mrs. Watson believed, the time I had before the birth was half of what I thought.

"Relax Bella. We're prepared for any time." Edward grabbed my hand as we drove towards his parent's house. Once again, he could read my mind and see the panic beginning to swirl on my face.

"It doesn't matter how much time we actually have… less than a month and we'll have five children." I breathed out slowly, trying to picture it in my mind.

I couldn't.

It wasn't that I was unprepared… perhaps I was too prepared. There were so many details, so many 'ifs' and so little time.

"Bells, stop it." Edward sighed and I nodded in agreement. But I couldn't just stop.

"Look at me." He had had already pulled into his parent's driveway and I blinked my eyes as I realised I had been panicking the entire drive.

Doing as he ordered I looked up into his face. I looked into two emerald green eyes and I felt myself begin to relax instantly. Edward was worried too. It was obvious. But in his face and in his eyes, in the touch of his hand against mine I knew that I wasn't alone. He was with me. His family was with me. I wasn't alone anymore. And that thought meant more to me than anything else. I could handle whatever came next because I wasn't doing things alone.

Up until Edward had collided into my life, I had been more alone than I had thought – I had Mike, but he wasn't present. My dad had passed and my grandparents were all deceased. And then there was my Mom. She hadn't cared… she had left. Willingly. Leaving me behind. But I wasn't alone anymore.

"No you're not." Edward's voice was firm and I hadn't realised that I had whispered out so many of my thoughts while we had sat waiting in the car.

"You're not alone. I'm here. I'm with you." He reminded me again before leaning in and pulling me against his shoulder.

When we finally joined the family inside, I was still a little worried, but overall I felt calmer… once again more at peace.

"I don't know how Esme does it all." Rosalie, Alice and I were sitting outside in the sun watching Ellie, Mase, and Haley in the sandbox. It was a rare dry and sunny day and we were taking full advantage while the men cleaned up the kitchen following dinner.

"I know what you mean." I sighed as I watched our children interact.

"She raised three amazing men." Rosalie piped in and I nodded in agreement. All three of our guys were amazing… they were family men, here for their wives and children. They bantered and played and teased each other… but all were respectable and kind and had massive hearts.

"And she took all three of us in." Alice added and again we all nodded along. Not one of us three had much if any relationship with our parents now… Alice was the opposite of me. Her mother had passed away when she was quite young, and her father had tried to accuse her of being insane – he had been controlling and manipulative and when he had met another woman when Alice was just a teenager… he kicked Alice out to the streets to make her own way. And Rosalie had been raised in a wealthy family – but neither parent put her needs first and when she graduated high school, they had sent her to finishing school and planned out meet-and-greets where she would choose a husband from a suitable selection of suitors. It was something out of a fairy-tale. But Rosalie was no shy, quiet, girl. When she had an opportunity – she ran. She put herself through school and she met Emmett along the way. The two of them clicked.

So, in a way, Esme and Carlisle had been the parents that not one of us had ever had, and not only did they embrace us and bring us in – but they had never done so with anything other than a positive outlook on it. In their eyes, they had truly gained family from bringing us in.

"If I turn out to be half the woman and mother that Esme is…" I trailed off and couldn't even finish that sentence. There were no words to explain. "She has handled Masen and Elizabeth; she has cared for Haley at times – she's juggled both Alice and I being pregnant and high-risk, spending time with each of us and caring for us constantly. I don't know how she does it." I said instead and the other two hummed their agreement.

"Her birthday's in September." Rosalie added in a minute later. Nothing else was said after that, but we all knew what the implication was. This wouldn't be just any birthday for Esme. This would be a birthday where we worked together to repay just some of her kindness towards us. As the sun lowered in the sky, you could practically see the wheels turning in each of our minds as we tried to come up with a way to repay even some of her kindness towards us.

It seemed that time was out of control. One day it moved incredibly fast, shooting us further towards the end of my pregnancy and speeding up Ellie and Mase's growth. And the next it crawled by… the achy days, the ones where I couldn't get comfortable dragging on for an eternity.

But when you combined it all together, time just was. Each day was another step closer to meeting our three newest additions. Each day was another day without interference from Kate. Each day was another day spent watching Masen and Ellie grow and play and learn with us.

One week passed, and then six more days. I was thirty weeks pregnant and Alice was now twenty-eight. While I had tried to push Julia Watson's two week guess out of my mind, it still sat there, monitoring each and every twinge that I felt. The closer I came to that two-week mark, the more I began to believe that she was right… it was a feeling inside of me.

"Are you alright Bella?" Alice was sitting next to me on the back porch of our house. I had convinced Edward and Jasper to take the kids to the hardware store to look for a little kiddie pool for the backyard. We were in the middle of a heat wave and I thought it would be nice for them to splash in… but more than that I thought it would be nice to splash in it with them. I was huge and I was hot.

"I'm good… just the usual backache." I groaned as I shifted again. I hadn't been able to sit still. My back aching more today than usual. Alice looked at me, watching my expression carefully.

"What did Mrs. Watson say… didn't she say that they'd want to make their entrance around now?" My friend asked me with a smile, trying to joke around while also trying to gage my pain level.

"It's just my back being a pain…" I sighed as I stood up, intending to shift and stretch a little bit. "I know that you can relate to this discomfort…" I gestured to Alice's own protruding belly and smiled. She smiled back at me, but it didn't reach her eyes. She was obviously worried, buying even more into Mrs. Watson's predictions than I did. She had had her own encounters with the woman who had been scarily accurate in regards to Alice's own pregnancy.

"Where are you going?" My friend asked as I waddled down the three steps and into the backyard, grabbing a large bucket on my way.

"To fill this with cold water so that we can soak our feet and cool down a bit." I smiled at my friend. She didn't move. She wasn't supposed to be walking around much – another hospital trip and round of heavy bleeding had kept her moving to a minimum.

Reaching the corner of the house where the tap for the garden hose was, I bent over to turn the tap on. As I reached out, two things happened at once; the first was that I felt an intense pop, right before a flood of fluid began to run down my legs. The second was that I felt something hit the side of my head, sending me stumbling sideways, my head pounding and dizzy, though not rendering me unconscious.

"Bella!" Alice's voice rang out, but within an instant, a louder voice countered it.

"Get in the house. Now." Kate's voice was distinct and as I felt her grab my arm and try to shove me back towards the house, I tried to push back… until I saw the gun in her other hand… pointed right at my stomach.

"Both of you. Inside. Now."


	30. Chapter 29

**Edward's POV**

I didn't like the idea of being away from Bella for long, even if it was just to run an errand it felt like anything could happen. So as Jasper and I tried to hurry our way through the hardware store with two toddlers in tow, I found myself worrying more and more, regretting leaving Bella and Alice at the house alone.

"Are you alright bro?" Jasper asked as I glanced through the small assortment of kiddie pools – several blow-up options looking far too similar to me.

"Yeah, you know how it is… I just don't like being too far from Bella right now. Not with how close she's getting to delivery and with Kate's threat still kind of just hanging in the air.

"I get it. Alice is good with taking it easy, but we've had so many scares already… I hate the days where I'm at work even when Ma or Bells or Rose is with Al. There are just too many factors and too many things that could happen at any given time. But I'm wiped too… it's a hard balance.

"Which one do Masen and Ellie like?" I looked at the two kids in the shopping cart and they each pointed at a different pool – neither of them really understanding what they were choosing but taking the question surprisingly seriously… most likely picking up on Jasper and my own tones – at least until they starting to giggle.

Pointing out a few different options, I finally grabbed one off of the shelf, realising I'd need to find a pump to blow up the inflatable pool. Turning around I saw little swim outfits with the life-vest built into them and searched through the stack until I found two… one in pink and one in blue for each of the kids.

"Just an air pump and then we can get out of here." I said to my brother who shrugged and took over pushing the cart, making faces at my kids as he did so.

"I like Bella." Jasper's comment was simple and I laughed slightly at the random interjection. My brother was very thoughtful, and he was constantly aware and evaluating people and situations. He had a way with insight that allowed him to see into people, almost feeling their presence each and every time he was in a room with someone.

"I know that we had our differences when you were with Tanya… and I didn't always support you the way that I should have as your brother." Jasper said quietly as I grabbed what I needed and we headed towards the checkout.

"I never liked Tanya… or any of the Denali's really… but instead of being there for you anyways, I kind of backed off and we grew apart. I'm sorry Edward." My brother's apology was sincere and I had to blink back tears as he spoke. We had experienced more than one disagreement about my choice in Tanya both when we were dating and engaged, as well as once we were married. He had tried to warn me on several occasions and I had pushed him away as well.

"It's not your fault. I don't blame you for any of it." I told him honestly. I didn't hold a grudge against my brother at all. He had simply tried to show me who she was when I was blind. He had acted as my big brother.

"But I love Bella man… she's amazing and she is perfect for you." He reiterated and I smiled. He was right. She was good for me. She was good in general, and there was not a single soul in my family who would have disagreed with me.

"And you know I love Alice, Jazz. I didn't expect it, but she has been outright amazing for you." I responded with a smile.

As I paid for my purchase at the desk, I glanced beside me where Jasper was standing. He had been talking to the kids until his phone went off, now his face had lost all colour and he looked as though he had seen a ghost.

"Is everything okay? What's going on?" I demanded as he grabbed Masen and I picked up Ellie, taking the bag from the cashier and turning to follow my brother who was practically jogging back to the car.

"Get them in their seats." He commanded with a sudden shift in his persona as he turned away, walking several steps away but staying close enough to hear as he put the phone to his ear and I heard him tell whoever he called that they needed to get cars to my address immediately, that there was a possible hostage situation.

Hostage. Bella. Alice. Kate.

I don't know how I managed to do up the clips for each car seat. I don't know how I managed not to panic immediately. But seconds after getting their buckles secured I was in the passenger seat and letting Jasper drive as he threw his phone towards me and I saw the message that had changed the course of our day in an instant.

' _ **Kate here, gun, bella water honkomclccc'**_ I almost threw up as I read the message over and over and as Masen and Ellie started whining in the back-seat Jasper threw the car into drive and hit the gas petal. Her message, the random characters at the end… I could only imagine what was currently taking place at my home, and it wasn't good.

"Dad. Meet me at the house and Bring Mom… Bella and Alice are in danger." I hung up the phone before my father could even reply. I didn't want to answer any questions. I didn't have the answers to any questions. And I wasn't sure how much longer I could keep myself from losing it. I didn't know how Jazz did it.

It took us eight minutes to get back to the house when it regularly would have taken twenty. It took the first cruisers that arrived even less time than that. By the time we arrived, we were being held back… or rather, I was being held back while Jasper crossed the road to give the commanding officer the information that he had and to help out however he could. In a town as small as ours, it didn't matter how close he was to a hostage, there simply wasn't enough staff to keep him out of it.

"What's going on Edward? What's happened?" Dad demanded as soon as he approached me and I shook my head. I didn't know enough. Jasper had promised to come back and update but hadn't done so yet.

"Where are Masen and Elizabeth?" My mother demanded a second later and I pointed at the car across the road from where I was standing. They had been crying but I couldn't comfort them right now. I knew they were safe in the car with the windows down and our neighbour's teenager daughter Emily had gone over to sit with them while I tried to figure out what was happening in my home.

Mom didn't stick around for answers, instead turning and heading towards my car. I was thankful for that. Mase and Ellie deserved to be comforted by someone familiar.

"Edward. Tell me what you do know." My father was firm and I swallowed thickly before telling him about what had happened, how Jasper and I had taken a quick trip into the hardware store leaving the girls at the house, and then describing the text that Jasper had received from Alice that had alerted us to what was happening here.

My dad put his arm around my shoulder and held me. It was all that he could do for the moment as we watched the flurry of activity around the house, as the ambulance pulled up behind us and the firetrucks arrived on scene.

It was my worst nightmare.

When my phone pinged, I jumped a mile high. Not sure what to expect as I hit the button and saw the message from Bella's name. Calling for Jasper I pressed the message, anger rolling inside of me.

It was an image.

An image of Bella and Alice. They were sitting on the floor of our bedroom, their hands cuffed together – Alice's right hand attached to Bella's left and Bella's right attached to Alice's left. They were facing each other and I could see the edge of a gun on the corner of the screen. I could also see that Bella was in pain, her face scrunched up… as I zoomed in on the image and looked even closer at my screen, I saw the wet spot beneath her on the floor.

' _ **I won't hesitate to kill them all'**_ Was captioned below the photo and I threw my phone at Jasper, not wanting to see it any longer than necessary. Gripping my hair, I turned around, not sure what to do, wanting to do anything other than stand around helplessly.

"She's showing us where they are. I'm handing your phone over." Jasper informed me as he jogged back towards his colleagues.

"Breathe Edward. She's okay right now. They'll get both Alice and Bella out safely." My dad tried to assure me, but even his voice wavered as he spoke. An unusual worry present in his normally calm and neutral voice.

"Doctor Cullen, I need to ask you a few questions." An officer had approached us as my father pulled me away from the scene. I couldn't look anymore. I wanted to run in, and I wanted to go to my wife and to pull her away from the insanity. But I couldn't. So instead Dad was trying to calm me down.

"What is your relationship to Katherine Denali?" The officer began and I tried to answer his question clearly. She's my former sister-in-law. My deceased wife's twin. I stated as my eyes welled up with tears.

"Do you have any idea why she has decided to take your current fiancee, and your brother's fiancee hostage today?" He asked and I spat my answer out angrily. "Because she's fucking insane!"

After a second, I took another deep breath, trying to co-operate.

"She and her sister had this crazy idea that I somehow should have been with Kate… she's taken it too far since Tanya died and has made threats about taking my son and getting rid of Bella." I tried to explain. I was shaking, my foot was tapping impatiently. Everything seemed to be moving slowly and I wasn't sure what the hell was going on. All I knew is that I was out here answering questions that I didn't know the answers to, while my wife and her best friend were tied up inside. Bella's water had broken and she was likely in labour and I was helpless.

Turning to look back at the front of the house, I could see another detective had joined as well as several officers from surrounding areas and the detective had my phone in his hand, scrolling through. I couldn't bare to think about what else she might have sent since the first image I received… but it took everything in me to not go charging into the house right now.

"Edward…" My Dad called my name and I looked back over at him. I was still jumpy, tapping my foot and shaking… but I had been unaware of everything else except my thoughts about getting to Alice and Bella. As my Dad watched me, obviously debating on what he could say to me, I noticed my hand holding on to the top of my head, pulling on the hair as though to grab something… anything for stability.

"Don't tell me everything will be okay." I ordered him before he could speak. "I never should have left them home alone." I muttered out quieter, knowing that this was my fault no matter which way you looked at the situation.

"Son… there's no way that you could have known…" My Dad began but I shook my head.

"Nobody knew what Tanya and Kate were really capable of. None of this is your fault Edward and it won't do Bella any good to sit out here and blame yourself." My father's stern voice couldn't penetrate what I was feeling no matter how good his intentions and how logical his words were.

"Jasper, can you give us an update?" I had been so focused on the house that I had barely registered my brother heading back towards where Dad and I were still standing. Looking at him I could see the panic in his own face as he tried to remain calm, but I knew that he was as close to the edge as I was.

"They're ready to go in. Kate's messages are more and more erratic and with both Bella and Alice pregnant, they don't want to wait and try and negotiate any longer." He told me and I nodded my head. I was terrified that them going in was going to end badly, but even more terrified that they were waiting and she would do something anyways.

"Do they know what they're doing?" I asked simply and he nodded at me.

"Yes, they've got the layout of the house, they still appear to be in your bedroom and haven't moved. Providing that nothing changes in the next couple of minutes, it should be fairly quick once they enter." He assured me but I could see the fear flash through his own eyes and I knew as well as he did that this was going to be a risk.

"They're nearly ready." Jasper muttered as he pointed at the officers moving into place around the house, and I felt myself suck in a deep breath while I waited.

But in the next moment as the team of officers was about to enter, but before they could actually breach the house… a single shot rang out through the air and I felt my heart lurch. Neither Jasper nor I hesitated as we both took off, following the team right into the house.

Nobody would have been able to hold either of us back.


	31. Chapter 30

**Bella's POV**

Kate's arrival at the house had taken me by surprise… though it really shouldn't have.

It wasn't that I hadn't believed how dangerous she was, and it wasn't that I hadn't taken her threats against me extremely seriously. It was that I didn't want to allow her and her threats to rule my life and ruin the last little bit of pregnancy that I had left to enjoy.

Things would have been stressful enough without her interference in our lives.

So as she ushered me through my own house and I tried not to trip and fall, and as I breathed through the sudden and hard contraction that had hit… I found I was angry. Each step from my backyard and upstairs into mine and Edward's bedroom was squishy, wet, and painful. I moved slowly, as did Alice as she wrapped her arm around my waist and helped me… not an easy task for her either.

"I'm not here to negotiate and I'm not here to make any deals with you." The woman sneered as she jabbed my back with the weapon and I bit my tongue to avoid saying anything.

"I want you out of my way." She muttered nearly under her breath and I had to scoff at that. "The feelings are mutual." I spat back, forgetting my initial vow not to engage with her. She was obviously crazy and I felt her kick the back of my leg after I spoke, nearly bringing me to my knees. Thankfully she wasn't overly strong and I saw Alice look at me from the side, silently telling me to shut up.

"Sit down on the floor." When we arrived in the bedroom she pointed to the spot on the floor at the end of the bed and groaning, I sat down slowly, not able to move quickly even if I had wanted to. Alice sat next to me and then I watched as Kate took out two sets of hand-cuffs from the backpack that she had flung over her shoulder.

"Arms out front," She commanded as she handed me one set of cuffs. "Face each other and put these on – cuff yourselves together – your right hand with her left." She ordered and I felt myself breathe deeply. Shifting slowly we turned to face each other and I put the one silver ring around my wrist while reaching out towards Alice's arm and attaching the other side to her. Living with my Dad as the former chief of police had ingrained a few things into me – never argue with someone with a gun and cooperate to save your life to name a couple.

"Put out your other arms." She ordered again and we did as we were told, seconds later finding our opposite hands cuffed on both sides, behind the bed post. It was anything but comfortable and I felt a second contraction hit me hard, my stomach tightening as another small gush of fluid leaked out of my body. Alice and I were squashed pretty closely together, our bellies both pressing against each other.

Watching me as I sucked in a deep breath and squeezed my eyes shut tightly, Kate spoke in a surprisingly quiet voice, her words laced with venom. "I should be the one having his child… you and your bastards can go to hell and leave us alone."

Seconds later and she had stormed out of the room; I guess that she assumed – correctly – that we couldn't get up with the way that we were being held together and she wanted to secure my house or something equally as stupid – I knew that she wasn't exactly thinking logically right now though. As soon as she was out of sight, Alice started to shift, bringing my right hand up and towards her chest. "Grab my phone from my bra." She whispered and I almost laughed at her and the absurdity of the situation, but instead I did as she ordered, reaching into the top of her bra and seeing where she must have grabbed it and stuffed it when Kate had first appeared.

"Are you okay?" I whispered towards my friend as I did so, but she didn't respond.

Handing her phone over I watched as she fumbled one handed to type out a message. But before she could finish it, Kate stormed back into the room, reaching over and snatching the device from her fingers – sending it flying across the room.

"Where the hell is yours?" She demanded and I shook my head – "I think it's still outside." I honestly didn't know though and my answer wasn't good enough for Kate; seconds later she was angrily patting me down, checking my pockets and looking down my shirt.

Once she was satisfied that I really didn't have my phone on me, she sat down in the chair by the window, watching us both carefully. For the next several minutes the room was silent.

Looking at Alice I could see that she was worried, but overall she seemed to be doing okay. Myself – I was in labour, the contractions hitting only a minute or two apart. I was worried. I was cranky. I was in pain.

After another minute, Kate disappeared out of the room again and I could hear her stomping down the stairs. Once again, Alice moved, pulling my arm over to her side.

"Get my keys out of my pocket." She ordered and I sighed. This was harder than finding her phone, but eventually we managed to maneuver our arms in a way that allowed me to reach into the pocket of her shorts, pulling out the small keyring. Immediately I saw why.

"Jasper's." She said simply and I nodded – looking at the small key ring that held four keys. Two car keys – one for each of their vehicles, one key which I presumed was their house key, and the last key was a long, thin black metal key. A handcuff key. Jasper's key.

"She's coming back." I hissed at my friend as I heard the footsteps on the stairs.

Dropping the keys into Alice's lap, she pulled her shirt loose, covering up the key ring so that Kate wouldn't see that we had it.

"What are you doing?" I asked bitterly while she paced. She hadn't said anything else since returning to the room with the gun hanging loosely in her hand. But now she had my cell phone and I watched as she paused her pacing and held it up, hearing the camera click as she took a photo of Alice and I sitting on the floor.

"He keeps trying to call you." It was strange. The longer that we sat there, the less fire she seemed to have to her voice and the more deflated she was becoming. As she spoke, I heard the siren in the distance and I closed my eyes tightly, hoping that it was for us.

I didn't respond to the woman in the room. As the sirens got closer and then eventually stopped, I focused instead on my own breathing, on getting through each contraction that hit; hoping that we wouldn't be stuck in here with her for too much longer. I didn't feel like we had long until I would be delivering my triplets - and delivering them here at the house was not an option for me.

"They're going to take me away from Edward anyways… aren't they?" She whispered sadly a minute later and I bit down on my tongue. This was ridiculous and I was running out of patience. I wasn't going to sit there and coddle this woman… the whole situation was completely insane from the beginning.

"Tan would have known what to do now… she would have convinced him by now… she was always better at getting her way than me… she was always better at making people do what she wanted." She was ranting now. As she continued to speak about Edward and Tanya and about how she was the lesser twin, she lost focus on us – turning back to my phone occasionally to type something out. I had no idea whether or not she was sending anything, but I could hear more sirens arrive outside and I knew that it wouldn't be long before something in the situation would change.

"Edward will see… once you're out of the way… he'll come back to me…"

"You're…" I couldn't say anything else. The next contraction literally took my breath away and I felt myself squirming in my spot on the floor, trying to shift, to relieve the pain, to shift at all. But I couldn't – being handcuffed to Alice was limiting my motion and so I tried not to fight her as Kate continued to rant and text from the opposite side of the room, no longer paying attention to us. A few more seconds and we had removed one set of handcuffs. I couldn't take Kate by surprise and grab her gun from her – trying would have been stupid and put not just me, but the Alice and all of our babes at risk. I was huge, I was in labour, and I couldn't even get up off the floor. But I could shift into a slightly more comfortable position.

Thankfully Kate seemed to forget about us again. This was the most ludicrous situation and I said a silent prayer of thanks between contractions as she wandered in and out of the room, ranting and hollering between pings to my phone. It wasn't like television or movies – I didn't feel the need to play a hero – I just waited for her to simply screw up and let the cops outside arrest her.

By the time the next contraction hit, Alice had undone the second set of handcuffs and helped me shift onto my hands and knees. It helped to relieve some of the pain in my lower back and I no longer cared about much else that was happening. Kate wasn't even swinging the gun around anymore, just holding it in her hand and storming around, angrily pacing and muttering to herself.

"Breathe Bella. You've got to relax and try and breathe." Alice whispered when she saw me struggling. My labour with Elizabeth had been incredibly short… however I had always assumed that it was because of the stress of the car accident. Now though, experiencing another contraction on top of the previous one, I was beginning to believe that I just had incredibly fast labours, and it began to scare me a little bit more.

If something didn't happen soon, I was going to have these babies right here. And that would put them in even more danger.

"Why doesn't he love me?" Her sudden change in demeanor shocked me as she squealed the question out and I turned my head to the side, seeing her storm back into the room again, a photo of Edward and I in her left hand and the gun back in her right.

"And what the FUCK are you two doing?" She demanded angrily when she focused back on our position. Alice sitting on the floor in front of where I was rocking back and forth on my hands and knees.

"I'm… in… fucking… labour… Kate. Now fuck off." I gritted angrily through my teeth. Realising that I shouldn't have said a word but sick of the situation already.

"Shut the hell up!" She ordered and in a flash she moved next to me, the butt of the gun coming down hard on my shoulder and sending me falling forward, landing hard on my belly.

"BELLS!" Alice cried as she reached for me, grabbing onto my elbows and helping me to shift the weight back off of my stomach.

"You took him from me." She whined. I was in actual fucking labour on my hands and knees while she swung a gun around threatening Alice and I… and she was in the room whining at me.

"Get over it." I ground out between my teeth, glaring over at the woman.

"Life isn't fucking fair… and it's not all fucking roses." I cursed at her, trying my best to remain focused. My stomach was as hard as a rock at the moment and I was not feeling overly kind.

"He was supposed to be with me." She fucking whined again.

Closing my eyes for a second I could vaguely hear the voices outside, they were getting louder and I took a deep breath in.

"That's not how life works." I spat the words out. They were angry and bitter and cold.

"You are not some princess in a fairy tale. This is the real world. With real people who can decide whether they want anything to do with you or not. You can't force someone to want to be with you. You can't force someone to choose to like you. You can't just go around holding people fucking hostage and expecting everything to work out okay in the end." Alice was glaring at me now, warning me to be careful. But I couldn't stop now that I had started.

I needed this situation to end.

"SHUT UP!" She cried out and then I saw her position change. She was ready to charge like a bull towards a red flag.

"Get the hell out of my house!" I had one last statement to make.

As I spoke the words her fury picked up, and I realised that she had forgotten about the gun in her hand at the same time that her entire body froze, the weapon firing as every muscle in her body tensed, her arm flexing and her finger squeezing the trigger. Alice must have watched the exact same thing and noted the same reaction and together we froze, both of us remaining completely still as the sound rang out in our ears, the room silent after the fact. Even Kate had frozen, not expecting the gun to go off, staring beyond the bed at the direction that the gun had fired.

Instantly there was a crashing noise downstairs and I let out a slow deep breath, hearing the sound of boots as they stormed into the home and immediately upstairs towards our room.

The next several minutes was a blur as the officers charged into the room, shouting orders at Kate and pointing their own weapons back towards her.

Instead of putting down the gun though, she turned and lowered it just slightly. This time it was aimed at the door, at the group of officers standing there.

We could all see her hand as she started to pull the trigger a second time. This time it was slower, more deliberate.

This time when the shot went off it sparked a flurry of activity.

It hit me quickly that Kate was trying to kill herself in the end – suicide by cop.

She hadn't planned on the shot to her shoulder that took her by surprise. Of course her gun went off a second time, but this time she shot my floor; her arm had already been dropping by the time that she was hit and it continued to fall as she stumbled backwards and she was quickly surrounded.

Within an instant, Edward and Jasper were sitting with Alice and I.

"Bella, are you hurt?" Edward demanded as he got down on his own hands and knees to look at me, to see my face.

"No…" I breathed out deeply, closing my eyes and focusing on getting through the contraction.

"We're fine… she didn't shoot either of us. But Bells is in labour and it's hitting hard and fast." Alice spoke for me, moving around Jasper's own worried eyes and rubbing my back softly.

"There's an ambulance waiting outside, let's get you out and over to the hospital." Edward waited until the contraction eased up a little bit and then he stood up, reaching out and helping me stand up. I could barely stand though let alone walk; my back screaming at me in agony.

Edward didn't waste any time though. Seeing me obviously unable to move myself, he swung me up and into his arms. It wasn't the most comfortable journey down the stairs, passed a team of paramedics moving past us and towards Kate, and through the crowd; but it worked and soon I was strapped into an ambulance, laying on my back in further agony as I struggled to breathe through the now constant contractions.

Edward never left my side.

Holding my hand the entire trip to the hospital, he kept me calm. Even when I began to feel the pressure and knew that I couldn't hold off much longer, he stayed right there beside me, constantly reassuring me.

But these babies weren't waiting any longer… they had made up their mind to come out, and come out they did.

Luckily the hospital had been notified and was waiting for me to arrive and as I was whisked immediately upstairs, I felt my body begin to push on its own accord. There was no stopping it and Edward simply let me squeeze his hand as I began to push automatically.

Three minutes later and we welcomed the first of the triplets into the world, Edward moving to cut her cord before she was taken aside and I was focused on delivering baby number 2.

Less than two minutes later and she arrived – the first cry that I had heard – as quiet and tiny as a newborn kitten – as Edward once again cut her cord and then resumed his place beside me.

"Two of the girls are here Bella, you're doing amazing." He kissed my head as I laid back down against a pillow for just a moment. It was a short rest though, and seconds later my body began to push out our third child with very little effort from me. But as she was delivered, the doctor was quiet and cut her cord quickly, before Edward had a chance to move.

"Go. Check on them!" I ordered Edward as he looked at me, his face most likely mirroring my own terrified expression.

All three of the triplets were taken immediately to the NICU. I knew that this would happen, but I still felt a devastating sense of loss, confusion, and sadness. Seconds after Edward left my side (not without kissing me and reassuring me first!), Esme came in to hold my hand. I was grateful that she had arrived and was there with me.

Instead of focusing on Edward and the what-ifs though, I listened to Dr. Whitman as he focused on me and delivering the placenta. Once I was stitched and cleared and the nurses helped me clean up, I was wheeled into a maternity room - I hadn't seen Edward again and I was beginning to worry that it was bad news.

"I know it's hard Bella, but you have to breathe. Everything is going to be alright. Edward and Carlisle are both in with the triplets, and I'm sure they just need to stabilise them." Esme tried to reassure me and I appreciated her words. But I also knew that I wouldn't relax until I had an update on them. I also knew that I had to be prepared for the possibility of bad news.


	32. Chapter 31

**Edward's POV**

It was a weird feeling to not be in the position of primary physician – but I knew that if I needed to deliver one, two, or all three of these triplets with paramedic assistance, I could and would do it.

Thankfully though we arrived at the hospital in time and Dr. Whitman took over as soon as Bella was brought in and immediately transferred to the waiting bed. He didn't have much work to do though, simply guiding our tiny-trio into the world. They were coming with zero warning, no real monitoring, and at an incredibly high risk.

When Baby A. arrived and was quiet, of course I was slightly worried but when I looked at her as I cut through her cord, I could see that she was awake and I relaxed as the nurse took her immediately. Listening to them speaking in the background I heard them do their initial check while Bella delivered Baby B. insanely fast, who actually cried just slightly as she arrived. It was a relief to hear the tiniest sound come from her as again, I cut between the clamps and watched as she was also taken to be checked out.

The fear arrived though when Baby C. made her appearance just a couple of minutes later and not only was she quiet, but I watched as Dr. Whitman cut her cord immediately, seeing the same small knot that he saw and the lack of response in our daughter. She was quiet and I knew it wasn't a good sign as he called over Dr. Hassad who stepped in and pulled her back to the third station that had been set up. I couldn't look in that direction, and I knew that Bella had also noted the difference. Holding her and trying to reassure her in the minutes that followed her delivery, she instead pushed me away and told me to go and follow them to the NICU.

I was torn. I didn't want to leave Bella's side but after assuring me repeatedly that she was alright, I did as she asked me to do. Grabbing my father's phone from where I had jammed it in my pocket before we had left the house in the ambulance, I called my Mom.

"Are you here? Where are Masen and Ellie?" I asked as she answered the phone immediately. She didn't hesitate to respond. "Alice and Jasper have Masen and Ellie right now – they're waiting for Emmett and Rose to come and pick them up. I was coming up to check on you and Bella." She answered and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"They're here already – all three of them. Bella wants me to go with the babies to the NICU, can you go in with Bella?" I asked quickly and she answered with a quick of course. But as expected, she wanted to know how they were doing, and I couldn't tell her that, I had so little information of my own.

Before I entered the NICU I took a deep breath.

Washing up, I tried to think positively, but I knew I had to be prepared for a possibly negative outcome. Thirty weeks was still incredibly early.

As I approached the far side of the unit I could see Baby A. and Baby B. and I watched as they were both monitored and thoroughly checked over. Moving towards the isolettes I stayed back and out of the way as they all worked to weigh, measure, prod and poke at two of my children. Glancing around, I didn't see either my father or our third baby and I tried not to feel the heavy weight of what that could mean.

Finally Baby A. was settled and I was waved over to see her. To see her settled and sleeping, breathing without the need for complete mechanical assistance and attached to the monitors, I wanted to cry. She was alright. Baby A. was okay and breathing and though I knew it would be a long journey here as she gained weight and avoided infection, I knew that her chances were decent.

Minutes later Baby B. was settled as well, their isolettes placed next to each other and both of them were in a similar condition. For a moment I couldn't think straight as I looked down at them both, still trying to settle my own head down, to sort out what had happened and how it had happened so fast.

I didn't want to stay away from Bella for too much longer, but I needed to know about Baby C. before I returned to her side. I just couldn't bring myself to ask anybody for an update. I was petrified of what the answer would be.

"Edward." My father's voice jolted me.

I had spent the last half hour monitoring the two sleeping babes in front of me, watching their O2 levels and getting their temperature readings from their nurse. Dr. Phelps had left and then returned and he had spoken to me like any other father in the NICU, giving me a brief rundown of their conditions and what to expect during their time in the hospital. Warning me that things could change quickly at this stage and letting me know that he would be following their development closely.

"Where's Baby C.?" I asked him quickly, seeing his brow furrowed and his eyes dart towards the two tiny babies in front of me.

"She's alive Edward." I appreciated the direct answer, but knew there was more to his words. "She had a rougher start – a knot in her cord which most likely tightened during the quick labour – she's intubated right now and stable, but she's got a long road ahead." He spoke softer and I nodded my head in relief. For now, she was alive. That was what mattered. I didn't ask any other questions. A few minutes later and her isolette was moved into the room and she was placed across from her sisters. Moving to see her, I watched as she laid inside the isolette, warming her little body and breathing with mechanical assistance.

"How's Bella? How did the delivery go?" My father asked a little while later as he himself did Baby C.'s temperature check and I watched him like a hawk. Dr. Hassad had been in and out twice to look over all three babes, explaining Baby C.'s condition to me and going through the steps they had taken following her birth to stabilise her.

"It was quick, but she was amazing… truly. She insisted that I follow these guys in here though. I asked Mom to stay with Bella and honestly, I need to go and make sure she's still okay – update her and bring her in to see them." I answered him. "I was waiting though until I knew more… I needed to be prepared to answer all of her questions." I rambled a bit, rubbing my hands over my face. "I need to go back to her, I need to make sure she's okay emotionally after everything with… with that fucking…" I couldn't finish my sentence. I was beyond angry at my former sister-in-law.

"I can understand that Son," My father told me and I nodded my head in agreement. But I knew that Bella was probably out of her mind with worry right now and so I stood up, looking at each of my three new daughters and doing one last visual check before turning towards the door.

"I'll stay here until you come back with Bella." My father assured me and grabbed my shoulder. "I'm proud of both you and Bella. I know that these guys have a long road ahead, but I believe that you will all make it through this last big hurdle together." He told me sincerely. It wasn't the first time that he had told me something similar and I sighed as I nodded my head. I had to believe that we would all make it through – that our triplets would thrive. That Bella and I could finally experience peace without interference from the insanity of our former lives.

"Are they okay? Did they all survive?" Bella's questions were immediate, blunt and to the point, taking me somewhat by surprise with the direct wording as I walked through the door of the room she had been moved to. She was sitting up in a bed with my mother sitting in the chair beside it. Alice and Rose were also there with Bella, a tiny toddler in each arm. As I entered, both Masen and Ellie reached for me.

"All three babies are somewhat stable right now. Baby A. and B. are breathing with minimal oxygen support, and Baby C. is fully intubated but doing okay. Right now it's still a long journey ahead for each of them; but it's looking positive so far. I informed everyone immediately, going to Bella first and kissing her on the forehead before going to pick up Masen and Elizabeth for a quick cuddle.

"All three triplets are alive?" Bella asked again and I nodded my head. Tears were streaming down her cheeks and I knew that she had worried the same way that I had about them all, but especially our third baby.

"Yes Bells, all three are alive." I smiled at the woman that I loved more than anything else, going back to the side of the bed and sitting down. Masen and Elizabeth were holding on to me for dear life, but I needed to be with Bella right now. "I will take you in to see them in just a few minutes Bella." I spoke softly, knowing that she would want to see them as soon as she could. "I'm sorry it took me so long to come back and update." I apologised and she simply grabbed onto my forearm, squeezing it tightly as she sniffled from her bed beside me.

"Emmett and I are going to take these guys back to our place for the night." Rosalie spoke up as she came back around and reached out for Masen who went willingly into her arms.

"Thank you Rosalie. I can't tell you how much it means to us that you guys are here with us and that we know these guys will be safe with you for the night." I spoke honestly and smiled up at my sister-in-law.

"That's what family is for… isn't it Masen?" Rosalie smiled down at my son and I nodded my head.

"We're going to head out, get these guys all fed. We'll bring them back here tomorrow to visit, just let us know what time to meet you." Rosalie reached out again and after a second Ellie reached up to allow Rosalie to hold her as well. "I'll call you guys in the morning for an update." I responded before standing again to give each of my children a kiss on the head.

This was going to be one of the harder parts about having the triplets – being away from Masen and Ellie while the little ones were in the hospital.

"Be good for Auntie Rose!" Bella reached out to give them each a kiss as well, waving to the kids as Rosalie left the room.

Soon Alice had left with Jasper who was holding off Bella's questioning for us temporarily and I was helping Bella down the hallway and towards the NICU, preparing her to meet her three newest children. I was of course amazed that Bella was moving so well so soon after delivering triplets – but I shouldn't have been. Though she was definitely exhausted, I also knew that she was currently running on left over adrenaline. My mom followed behind us, anxious to meet her granddaughters herself, but giving us space and watching as I entered with Bella, my mom waiting by the large window and my dad moving out to join her after giving Bella a brief hug.

"Baby Cullen C." Bella read the name card that was taped to the side of the isolette as we stopped and I watched her eyes well up with tears at the sight of her child. It was scary for any parent to see a preemie for the first time, but Bella handled it well, continuing to read her stats out loud.

"July 13 2:37pm.

30 Weeks plus 3.

1389 grams - 3 Pounds 1 Ounce."

"She's alright though? For real?" Bella asked again, quietly as the nurse came by to record her temperature again and check her stats.

"Right now, yes. There was a knot in her cord – it may have been there previously but it was never detected on any of the imaging – if it was already there, labour and delivery would have tightened it cutting off her oxygen – if the delivery hadn't been as quick as it was… You know the risks Bella and I won't lie and say that everything is guaranteed to be okay… but right now, she's doing alright – it's actually a bit of a miracle." I said gently and Bella squeezed my hand tightly.

"Baby Cullen B." Bella began again and I waited as she went through the same motions with our second triplet.

"July 13 2:34pm.

30 Weeks plus 3.

1474 grams - 3 Pounds 4 Ounces."

I watched her again as she looked over the baby in front of her. I could see her trying to memorise every detail.

"Baby Cullen A.

July 13 2:32pm.

30 weeks plus 3.

1488 grams - 3 Pounds 4.5 Ounces."

"They are all so close in size… and they look… the same." She stuttered out tiredly and I couldn't stop the short laugh that slipped out as I wrapped my arm around her.

"Well they are identical triplets…" I reminded her teasingly before she jabbed me in the side with her elbow. "But yes, they are all very close in size which is amazing." I responded a little more seriously. "Especially these two being nearly the same birth-weight."

"Alright. Take me through everything I need to know. Explain every wire and every test they've done so far." She said a minute later, sitting in a chair I had brought over and had placed between the three beds.

And I did. Slowly I pointed out every wire and every monitor. I picked up each chart and showed her each reading and explained what it meant. And though Bella listened and looked where I showed her everything that I could and answered every question that I was capable of; she also kept gazing back at our newest additions, jumping at each unexpected noise from the monitors, turning her head constantly to each child and trying to get to know each one.

When Bella could no longer keep her eyes open, I supported her weight as I led her back to her room – helping her to lay down and re-assuring her that I would wake her up if anything changed with any of our babies.

Realistically I wanted to try and close my eyes for a few minutes as well and once Bella was settled, I sat down in the chair next to her, resting for a while myself. The next few days were bound to be chaotic as we adjusted to our new normal.

 **A/N: Okay, I just want to clarify that I am not in any capacity a medical professional. Most of what I write is based on basic research combined with personal experience. If something seems a little inaccurate medically – let's just go with it. This is simply fun writing for me!**


	33. Chapter 32

**Bella's POV**

I had read books and I had spoken to other parents of multiples online throughout my pregnancy. But nothing that I had learned in advance could have prepared me for the sheer mental exhaustion that I would face following the birth of our triplets.

In the first several hours I was running on adrenaline – the emotional exhaustion hitting me eventually and forcing me back to my room to sleep. I didn't sleep long though, waking up and panicking at Edward not being there – as I woke up further, I assumed he had gone back to the NICU to check on our babes and I tried to control the anxiety.

When my nurse came in to check on me and my pain levels – I realised that my body was now starting to feel the effects of delivering three babies in a matter of minutes. The cramping was painful, but so was the overall ache and total exhaustion. On top of that I could feel my chest beginning to ache and I spoke to the nurse briefly about pumping again – I had done so once already while I had waited for news immediately following delivery, but I knew it was important to get into a regular routine. My milk hadn't fully dried up from nursing Elizabeth and Masen and I knew that it wouldn't be long before my milk would come in fully again to provide nourishment to the triplets, if I could get pumping out the colostrum and continue regularly.

After a somewhat painful trip to the washroom, I returned to my room and found the bag that Esme had managed to bring me; and I changed into a fresh pair of pajamas. I wanted to go back to the NICU and check on all three girls, my mind not able to relax.

Unfortunately, before I could leave my room, Edward returned, followed by an officer who needed to take my statement. Thankfully Jasper had held them off temporarily – but there was no more pushing it back, and I also knew it would be better to get this over with. I hadn't asked about that woman since leaving my house… I hadn't wanted to know.

With both mine and Edward's phones in evidence, as well as Jasper and Alice's statements; questioning went quickly – basic questions. How did I know Kate? What had she said? Did she give us a reason for holding us hostage? A basic rundown of what had actually occurred and when she had arrived. The officer was empathetic and while he asked his questions, I tried to shut down any related emotion and focus on getting through the questions and getting back to my life.

When he was finished, he let us know that she was in custody following an exam and patch job on her shoulder, here at the hospital – and I honestly had rolled my eyes. I almost wished that the woman had been killed in the final altercation. She had been in custody before and released to continue to play her mind games. This situation had come close to costing us the lives of Alice, myself, and our children.

Minutes after the officer had left, I was back at my children's sides; surprised to see Baby A. under the blue phototherapy lights and being treated for Jaundice. Once Edward reassured me that it was common – more so in preemies, I relaxed a little bit, noting that it was the only real change in their conditions.

Later that evening, the hospital had quieted down significantly and I looked up as Edward escorted his parents into the NICU – Esme hadn't come in to see the babies earlier, choosing not to intrude as Edward and I had gone over everything together. But now that she had returned, I was excited to introduce both her and Carlisle to each of their newest grandchildren.

As Carlisle walked behind Esme and I with Edward, he checked in with Edward to see how each of the children were doing. I tried to tune them out though, taking Esme to the closest baby and pausing at the isolette.

"Oh she's precious Bella!" Looking at Esme I could see the tears in her eyes as she looked down at our daughter – Baby C.

"Baby C.?" She asked a minute later as she looked at the name written on the card and I smiled at her.

"Yes, Baby C. She's had a bit of a struggle so far – her cord was knotted as I'm sure Carlisle told you. She's needed a bit of extra help breathing, but so far she's doing alright." I told her quietly, opening up the door on the incubator, I reached my hand inside and rested it lightly on her chest, feeling her breathing with the help of a machine.

"We do have her name, though we haven't told anyone else yet." Edward smirked at his mother and she scowled back at him. She had been asking us about their names since before she knew that they were all girls.

"Edward named Masen – Masen Carlisle after he was born. And I named Elizabeth – Elizabeth Charlotte Marie. We both named our children after family and the people who were important to us.

With these three – we wanted to choose their names together and make sure that we were in agreement. Naming three girls all at once, is also a lot harder than it sounds. Both Edward and I like classic names though, so their first names are all names that we loved for the longer, classic, feminine feel to them. Their middle names come directly from women who have come into our lives, or who have always been in our lives and who have meant the world to us and supported us throughout this journey and life in general." I told Edward's mother with a small smile, ready to finally say them out loud to another person. Esme was looking down at our child in front of her, waiting patiently for me to continue, biting down on her bottom lip.

"This is your granddaughter – Caroline Alice Cullen." I smiled as I spoke her name. At first I had been unsure about using our family and friend's names in our children's… but now that I had spoken it out loud, it felt right.

"She's truly beautiful Bella and you are remarkable for the way that you have handled everything with such grace." She said as the tears of joy streamed down her face.

"This is Baby B." I spoke softly as we moved to the next child and I watched as Esme looked her over as she had done previously with Caroline. "Or as she will be better known from now on, Susannah Rose Cullen." I practically whispered – her name had been the hardest of the three to choose, both Edward and I pouring over hundreds of names to find one that we both loved. Again, I found myself reaching in to touch my child, resting my hand against her chest and feeling it move up and down, her reflexes allowing her to startle slightly at the contact.

"Have you been able to hold them yet?" Esme asked as we turned and looked towards our third child who was still chilling out under the lights, and I shook my head no. "Typically at this gestation, our policy is that each of the babies will be monitored for several hours before being held, if they continue to remain stable, then Bella and Edward will be allowed to hold them and practice some kangaroo care following that, to both comfort and bond with the babies. Caroline might be monitored for a little while longer though before she can be held." Carlisle explained for me and I smiled gratefully at him for his calm response.

"Baby A.?" Esme asked a minute later as I once again reached in and placed my hand under the lights, touching my child before speaking. I was suddenly overcome with emotions and I needed a second to clear my thoughts.

"This is Adelaide Esme Cullen." I knew without watching her that Esme would have tears flowing down her cheeks again. But I also knew that there was no way that I couldn't honor this remarkable woman in at least one of our triplet's names. She had been more motherly towards me than my own mother and I needed her to know how much I appreciated her.

Over the next several weeks she continued to be the same dependable support that she had always been to Edward and me.

Of course she helped in caring for Masen and Elizabeth as much as needed – it was one of the more difficult aspects emotionally that I faced following their birth – being away from them was hard, but they were too young to spend more than short periods of time at the hospital with us. Thankfully, we fell into a routine once I was released from the hospital and I was able to spend some time each day with them at home before making the journey back to the NICU to spend time with the triplets, and I ensured that I was home nearly every night to tuck them into bed. Honestly, it was an exhausting balance and I didn't feel like I had enough time with either Masen and Ellie or with our new babies. Add in non-stop pumping to provide nourishment for three little ones, and I was so grateful that I wasn't alone in this and that we had planned for Edward to be there with me. I couldn't have done it alone. He and his family had all been invaluable to me.

On four separate occasions, we relied on Esme and Carlisle in the middle of the night, calling them over to stay with Mase and Ellie while we rushed back to the hospital to check on one triplet or another. Caroline struggled in particular; but Adelaide and Susannah each faced their own challenges as well.

Exactly four weeks after their birth, I was sitting in the rocking chair in the NICU, Adelaide was nursing from me while Edward held both Caroline and Susannah against his chest. Nursing was finally coming together for Adelaide, though Susannah was now a pro, and Caroline wasn't quiet there yet. Now that two of them were nursing regularly, my supply was up and I was able to express for Caroline as well as bottles for when I wasn't there, much easier. These moments in the NICU though were precious to me as I watched them grow and learn even the basics, and to watch them thrive. They had already changed so much from their birth and I noted the changes each day as I walked in and looked each of them over.

"Who is that?" I asked curiously as Edward read the message on his phone and I saw him smile widely.

"Jasper. Alice is in active labour." He told me and I watched as he typed out a reply. Alice had been admitted to the hospital the week before, leaking small amounts of water and experiencing mild cramping she had been placed on bedrest and monitoring, but now at thirty-two weeks along, her two babes must have decided to make their appearance.

"Mom's on her way to the hospital, she's going to bring Masen and Ellie so that she can be with Jazz and Al." Edward told me as he read another message and I nodded my head.

"Here, let me feed Susannah." She let out a tiny squeak and I shifted the nursing pillow on my lap, preparing myself for a second nursing session. Adelaide had finished feeding and it was still awkward to switch the babies and get everyone settled, but Edward managed to help me get her latched after setting down Caroline and Susannah in the isolette beside me and ensuring that they were each good.

"I'm going to go meet Mom and bring Mase and Ellie in for a few minutes." He said and I nodded, telling him to go, I would be fine with the triplets.

By the time he brought our toddlers back in and washed their hands at the sink, Adelaide and Caroline were sleeping beside each other and Susannah was resting on my chest. When Elizabeth saw me holding one of her sisters, she insisted on coming to sit on my lap as well.

The first time that Masen and Ellie had seen them they hadn't quite known what to think. There is really no way to prepare children that young for the experience of seeing babies in the NICU. But we had felt that it was an important piece to our family, to allow Masen and Elizabeth to be as much a part of the process as possible. The first time they had visited, Edward and Carlisle had prepared a small doll with wires and tubes and placed it into a clear plastic bin to visually show Masen and Ellie what the triplets would look like. But our older children were still not that old and when we finally brought them in when the triplets were one week old, they had been wide-eyed and slightly scared. This was now their fourth visit though, and they no longer sat in silence, instead watching Edward and I with the girls and looking in as they slept. Ellie was simply fascinated with them, though Masen tended to lose interest quickly.

"Home baby?" Ellie asked as she watched her sister with wide eyes.

"Not yet, your sisters still need to grow bigger." I said simply as she sat still in my lap while Edward took Masen to where Adelaide and Caroline were, holding him up so that he could see them.

We didn't keep them in the NICU with us for long… settling the triplets down, we brought Masen and Elizabeth down to the cafeteria with us and fed them lunch. It was nice to spend a few minutes with them and as Edward and I received updates on Alice's progress, we talked about the possibility of Susannah coming home the following week. It was going to be strange… Susannah and Adelaide were ahead of Caroline in progress and the thought of separating them to bring them home one at a time was bothering me. But Susannah was almost ready, we were simply waiting for her to grow now, and Adelaide was following along only a little bit behind. It was Caroline who was still having issues with feeding and oxygen levels and who would most likely be in the NICU the longest.

But I also couldn't wait for all three to be home with us… our family of seven was complete, we just weren't together at home yet.

"Is it weird being back here… I mean, where it all began with Edward?" Rosalie asked outright as she sat next to me in the NICU. I didn't take her question as anything but curiosity. Rosalie was a great friend, and she was blunt and offered questions and statements without any intention of insult or prying. It was just a part of who she was, and I appreciated the rawness of her personality. She had joined me in the NICU when she and Emmett had arrived to wait for news about Alice and Jasper. Edward and Emmett had taken Haley, Elizabeth and Masen and gone for a walk outside, not able to help out much here but wanting to be close and present; so Rosalie had come back upstairs with me to wait.

"Sometimes… I mean, I think back to when Elizabeth was in here – there's so much of those early days that are really just a blur to me." I explained quietly. I currently had all three babes resting skin to skin on my chest, and as I spoke, I looked down at each one of them.

"If you had asked me when I had first bumped into Edward and we were stuttering out apologies and barely able to look at each other – do you think you'll get together, raise your kids as siblings, and then go on to have triplets less than a year and a half later – I think I would have laughed until I passed out.

It seemed so far fetched at that time, and we had both been hurt so badly by Mike and Tanya." I tried to be as honest as I could, because it _was_ true. In the beginning Edward and I would never have been able to picture this situation – we barely believed it was okay to even draw into each other for comfort and support.

"I remember coming in to see Edward and Masen – and I remember him watching you, right from the beginning. Anytime that he could, he was making sure that you and Elizabeth were alright." Rosalie shared and I smiled.

"Don't get me wrong. I was shattered by what Mike did to me… and I was devastated at nearly losing Elizabeth and even Tanya nearly killing Masen. But without… without that collision… without them flipping our lives upside down, I might not be here with Edward… I might not have these three beautiful girls." I said quietly. It was something I had thought about more often and I had discussed with the counselor that I still saw occasionally. It wasn't that I was glad that they had died, but I now recognised how everything had come together after they had.

"I don't know. I know it sounds cheesy… but I think that even if that accident hadn't happened… you and Edward would have collided eventually. You two were made for each other." She said simply and I smiled. I would never know if it was true but believing that we were destined for some sort of collision course made perfect sense to me now. I couldn't imagine not having Edward – and of course the family we created – the way we were right now.

A few minutes later, Rosalie and I watched as the NICU was shifted with a flurry of activity, and two tiny little boys were brought in; their father following soon after and beaming with a combination of pride and worry.

"They're here!" He exclaimed as he looked over at us briefly before turning back to the two newest Cullen boys.

"Congratulations Jasper!" I smiled as I watched him staring at his twins like a hawk. I recognised the look on his face; it was the same look that Edward often wore as he watched any of our children, or even me.

And as Rosalie stood up and moved over to his side, I wondered how I had gotten this lucky… to have ended up in _this_ family.

There were no words to explain how grateful I felt and how happy I was in that moment.

 **A/N: As always, I'm not a medical professional – everything is based off of personal experience and local policies; as well as minimal research. If it's not quite right, let's just go with it!**

 **Also, I'm getting close to the end of this story.**

 **Originally this was a short story that I started as a writing exercise, that was supposed to end a long long time ago. However I liked it and the characters and pushed it forward. I only have a couple more chapters to post to tie up some loose ends, and then it will be finished! Thank you to everyone who has stuck with it this far!**


	34. Chapter 33

**Edward's POV**

I was amazed by Bella. The very first day that she defied the nurse assigned to her care to come looking for Elizabeth following the accident, was the first day that I felt something towards the woman that I barely knew. She had struggled for sure, but she had worn each challenge and success with grace and strength. I had never seen her as anything but remarkable.

But following the birth of our triplets, I honestly had no idea how she did it.

Building a routine had been something that we both knew was important, but managing that routine in real life was a whole other story.

But somehow, Bella managed it.

Each day Bella woke up early to spend time with Masen and Elizabeth, feed them breakfast and get them ready for the day. Of course, this was after setting her alarm throughout the night to continue to pump milk for the triplets at regular intervals. Then Bella would leave for the NICU and feed each triplet as they got bigger and began to nurse – first Susannah, and then Adelaide, and then finally Caroline. At some point through each day, Bella made a point to come home and spend time again with Mase and Ellie and I – playing with them for a few minutes or reading to them, sometimes just sitting and eating a snack with them. Sometimes she went out and took them for a short walk.

Each afternoon, Mom or occasionally Rosalie would come over and take over with Mase and Ellie while I would accompany Bella back to the hospital and spend time with the girls myself while Bella would again, feed and pump and write in her journal – something that she enjoyed doing for herself and which also allowed her to mark down any improvements or blips.

By dinner time I would leave to go back home to care for our older two children and Bella would usually come home soon after, eating dinner with us and staying home for a little while before tucking Masen and Ellie into bed; more often than not returning to the hospital again for a last feed and pumping session before bed.

She never stopped and she never did it with anything but positivity and gratitude.

Of course, some days were harder for her than others and I could see the emotional exhaustion taking its toll – but overall, she was a rock.

Once Alice was admitted to the hospital, Bella had often wandered down to her room to keep her company for short periods when the triplets were all sleeping, often lifting her spirits and providing encouragement to her as well.

Once Alice had the twins, it made it a little easier on Bella – she and Alice were able to talk and bond further as Alice experienced the same worry and fears as we had, the same learning curve as her boys adjusted to the outside world and learned the basics – breathing, eating, and keeping warm.

But it didn't get easier on Bella – in fact, it got much harder once Susannah and Adelaide were cleared to come home just days apart; but with Caroline still at the hospital, I could see the exhaustion beginning to wear her down.

Thank God for family and friends… because I was tired too.

Finally, six weeks and four days after their birth, Caroline was released from the hospital.

"You guys must be beyond relieved to be takin' Carrie home." My brother strode across the nursery and stood beside me once her doctor had left, after officially giving her the all-clear.

"You have no idea brother…" I sighed as I felt my shoulders relax while I watched Bella as she changed our daughter's diaper. "But you'll get it soon enough." I laughed as I nodded towards where Alice was sitting with one of their boys against her chest.

"Bells, I just wanted to tell you how amazing you are. Honestly, I couldn't have imagined a better woman for my brother." Jasper addressed Bella who froze at the sudden shift in conversation, Caroline's outfit partly done up. Moving to take over for her, I nudged her towards Jasper while I finished doing up the snaps and placing the tiny hat on our daughter's head. Jasper didn't hesitate in wrapping up Bella in a gentle embrace, holding her tightly for a moment.

"We'll see you on the other side B." Jasper said as they parted, and Bella wiped a tear from her eye. She had on several occasions mentioned to me how much my family meant to her, and how much she wished that she had family that could be here with her. Jasper and Alice had become especially important to Bella over the last year, but specifically since the day she and Alice had been held hostage together.

"It won't be long now… pretty soon you'll all be on your way home too." She said with a smile. I was holding on to Caroline now and I moved towards Alice to say goodbye as Jasper and Bella followed me. Dad was waiting just outside the doors with our other four children while we completed the paperwork and signed the discharge forms.

"See you soon Al. Love you." Bella told her best friend a minute later. "Maybe by the time these guys are released, they'll have names!" I nudged my brother jokingly and he rolled his eyes at me.

"Almost there… we're almost decided." Alice stuck her tongue out at me and I laughed. It felt good to be able to joke around a little bit.

For a while, things had been tense – all five our babes were tiny and each one faced minor hiccups along the way. As I hugged my brother once more, our first conversation following the birth of his twins came back to mind:

" _Congratulations brother." Emmett and I had joined Jasper in the NICU following the birth of his twins while Bella and Rosalie had gone down to see Alice._

" _Thanks man," he said quietly, staring down at the two little ones in front of him. The nursing staff was busy assessing and charting both babies, getting them settled into their isolettes, and setting up their monitors. It was like deja-vu to me as I remembered watching the same process happen four weeks prior with Adelaide and Susannah._

" _I can't believe they're here… and they're both okay." He was choked up as he spoke, and I nodded beside him. "After losing the baby the first time… everything scared me with these guys." He confessed and I continued to nod along in understanding. My oldest brother was probably the best at standing sturdy and hiding his emotions, but he was also probably the most emotional of us beneath the surface._

" _I know… I mean, I've seen your girls, and I knew what to expect… but man, they're tiny." Jasper whispered a minute later, and I smirked. No matter how many ways you tried to prepare yourself, or how many other preemies you had seen, nothing could ever quite prepare you for your own children and how small they would seem._

" _Yep." I nodded, letting my brother work out his thoughts and feelings._

" _How are you so calm? How do you know what to do with these guys?" He asked, looking up and into my face. In an instant, I recognised his fear and the gravity of how his life had changed with the birth of his children._

" _You didn't see me right after Masen was born – it was all that dad could do to keep me from losing my shit. And with these guys… I was a complete mess." I began._

" _I was the same with Haley… and it was only a single baby." Emmett added in quietly._

" _I remember standing here and watching them assess Adelaide and Susannah just like you are now, and not knowing where Caroline was or if she was okay – and I remember thinking that I had gotten in way over my head and that I had no idea if I was going to be able to be a good dad to each and every one of them. I froze in here as I watched them before I went back to check on Bella because I honestly didn't know what to do for a few minutes._

 _The first day after the triplets arrived, I sat down with Dad and just bloody cried… I had no idea how to be everything; and the fear that I had felt when Bella and Alice were trapped with that mad-woman… it all just hit me at once._

 _And then Dad told me about when you were born, and then Emmett, and then me… he told me about his and Mom's experience with losing their first baby and the fear he felt with each of us. And I realised when he told me about his experience working with various other new parents, how normal it is._

 _We're supposed to be a little nervous… nobody really has any fucking clue what they're doing and all that we can do is take it a day at a time and do the best that we can to protect them and keep them healthy… and of course love them." My brother moved his hand to wipe a stray tear as I finished up my speech and saw my Dad come in out of the corner of my eye. He nodded at me and I nodded back… Over the past year and a half, I had come to understand my father much deeper than I had ever previously been able to._

" _Thank you, Edward, Emmett," Jasper didn't say much else as Dad joined us and I moved to step back to give my brother and father a moment._

" _Man, what the hell did these women and kids do to us!" Emmett exclaimed as he followed me back over towards my own newest additions. "They've turned us into a buncha softies!" He laughed nervously and I chuckled a little as I looked back up at Emmett and noted that Jasper hadn't been the only one with a tear in his eye._

As we left the NICU with Caroline that day, I had never been prouder of the life that Bella and I had built, or grateful for the family that we had been blessed with.

"Ready to go home?" I asked Bella with a smile. She didn't say a word, she simply smiled back at me as she picked up Caroline's car-seat. Following suit, I grabbed a hold of Adelaide and Susannah and Dad followed behind with Elizabeth and Masen in his arms. Leaving the hospital, I felt a little like we were our own parade as we loaded up the mini-van and got each child buckled in.

As we pulled in the driveway, it was to the sound of two kids sleeping quietly, two crying at completely different volumes, and one singing happily to herself. It was a beautiful sound.

One that seemed to never end.

At least some days.

Our house had gotten loud, and busy, and messy. We relied on a girl that we hired to clean regularly, and a local girl named Maggie helped us out throughout the days with anything else, often just as an extra set of hands for diapers, rocking, or playing.

Two weeks after Caroline was released, Alice and Jasper finally received the go-ahead to bring their boys home as well. For the first time in months, nobody was in the hospital.

One month later, the entire family gathered together once again for dinner with Mom and Dad. Mom had gone all out, thrilled to have everyone coming over… it wasn't the first time that we had all seen each other, but it was the first time we would all be in the same house at the same time – Alice and Jasper had faced a few problems with the boys and one of the twins had been rushed back to the hospital for three days with an infection that was thankfully brought quickly back under control.

Not only that, but Bella and I had zero energy. We barely made it out of the house and to the grocery store each week, and between everyday tasks and ensuring that we still did things with Masen and Elizabeth, we were drained. Having two practically-twins followed by triplets was not for the weak.

But I was getting ready to return to work the following week, and I knew Mom missed having her weekly dinners at their place. Family was the most important thing in the world to my mother and she absolutely loved having everyone together regularly – though she always respected our individual family needs as well.

"Wow." It was all I could say as Mom and I walked arm-in-arm into the living room. I had disappeared into the kitchen for a few minutes to give her a hand with some of the dinner preparations, as well as to thank her once more. Mom had been truly invaluable to us over the past few months and I would never be able to fully express how grateful both Bella and I were to her and my dad. But I would keep reminding her whenever I could. I was after all, a bit of a Mama's Boy.

"That's a lot of little in one place." I laughed as I looked beside me at Mom. She had a tissue in her hand and was dabbing at her cheek.

In the room in front of us, Bella and Alice had the five newborns laid out on a small white carpet that I didn't recognise, and I guessed that Alice had most likely brought it for this exact purpose. Each of the babies was positioned to form a circle and Al was standing on a footstool above them with her camera in hand, taking photos of the sight.

In the far corner, I watched as Rosalie sat talking to Bells and Alice, with Haley who was chewing on the corner of her blanket in her lap… it was actually one of Emmett's old baby blankets that Haley had begun to cling to, bringing it with her everywhere.

Beside them, Dad was playing trucks with Masen – really Masen just kept crashing his one truck into the line of cars that Dad kept setting up for him, while Elizabeth sat quietly in Bella's arms with a cloth book in her hands. Of course, she was just holding it, but the intense way in which she stared at the pictures on the open page, reminded me so much of Bella whenever she had a moment to herself to spend reading.

"And nobody's crying!" My mom whispered a second later as I pulled out my phone and snapped a photo of the room in front of me.

But as Mom said the magic words, a small whimper was heard from the floor and in an instant Jasper was there, picking up a baby and rocking him before it could turn into a cry, but it didn't work, and within a second of him letting out a tiny cry, I watched as Adelaide scrunched up her face and let out a small cry of her own.

"Well, feeding time it is." Bella and Alice laughed as Mom and I sat down on the floor beside the momentarily content ones.

"Alice, how did the audiologist appointment go with Sawyer?" My mom asked and tuned into the answer.

For the most part, both twins were doing fairly well considering their prematurity, however Baby A – or Sawyer Everett Cullen - had received a 'refer' result on his hearing screening test at the hospital. He had been referred to an audiologist to follow up and to see if he had any level of hearing loss. I know that both Jasper and Alice had been pretty worried about it.

"He passed the test with no problem this time!" My brother's wife beamed at her answer and the entire room seemed to breathe a sigh of relief.

"And Tucker's been doing well? No more infections?" Rosalie asked and again Alice seemed to beam as she shook her head 'no'. Infection was always a concern with any newborn, but even more with preemies. When Baby B – or Tucker Jackson Cullen – had first spiked a fever after going home, my brother had reacted quickly and didn't hesitate to take him immediately back to the hospital. Thankfully he had come through it quickly and was soon home again. But not without scaring the crap out of Alice and Jasper first.

"And how are you and Bells doing with the girls? Any more mix-ups?" Emmett chimed in with a loud guffaw and I rolled my eyes at him, my cheeks flushing at the embarrassing reminder.

"No. No other incidents – we make sure to stick to the colour system at all times." Bella laughed, nudging me with her toes as I picked up both Caroline and Susannah.

In the first few days home from the hospital, we had kept their identifying bracelets on, however we had already begun to dress them in identifiable ways – because let's face it, they were identical – though they each had some sort of identifying difference – for example, Susannah had a small slightly red mark above her left eye – it was easiest to keep organised from the beginning.

Unfortunately, Bella didn't have a chance to tell me that she had removed their bracelets one night. She had been distracted with Elizabeth and Masen and getting them changed for bed. So I had tackled the triplets, stripping them each down and changing diapers one by one. When I went to re-dress each of them in a clean sleeper, I was completely lost as to who was who.

I had to admit that instead of looking closer, I initially panicked – Bella coming in after getting our toddlers down to find me frozen, trying to remember who had been wearing which previous outfit. She thought it was hilarious. And once we had sorted it out, Bella of coursing pointing out the smallest differences, we had immediately painted their toenails; Susannah wore pink, Adelaide wore Green, and Caroline wore purple.

"So… uh… Emmett, Rose… when are you guys having number two?" Jasper looked to our brother next and I winked at him. Emmett loved Rose and Haley but number two was not in the plans for them yet. "You guys have to catch up to the rest of us!" Alice laughed along and Rose shook her head. Again, I knew that she loved Haley but with all of the new babes in the family, she was content with just one for right now.

When we all finally managed to make it to the dining room and sit down to dinner, it was the perfect combination of family and chaos – Haley, Elizabeth, and Masen sitting at the table between adults, Jasper holding Sawyer, and Alice feeding Tucker; Bella feeding Caroline, while Susannah stayed in my arms, and Dad holding onto Adelaide. There were two playpens set up for the babes to retire to while we ate, but to be honest, our family was content holding onto them… it was the way we were.

And I knew that though life was incredibly busy, and oftentimes loud and crazy, there was never going to be a shortage of love in any of our children's lives. And none of it would have been possible if I hadn't taken a risk with Bella, if I hadn't fallen for her in the midst of tragedy.

 **A/N: Almost done! Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about cleaning up the Kate drama… there's still a little bit left, but we're definitely winding down. Again, thank you to everyone who has continued to read and leave such great reviews. I really appreciate it.**

 **As always, if something isn't quite factually correct, let's just go with it!**


End file.
